Scarred
by Ashley Hammond Astro Yellow
Summary: Andros has lost everything that ever meant something to him… did he? Best Red Ranger Story Award on It's A Ranger Thing by Corporal Scarlett!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I only own the plot, but if you donate it might be mine?_

_Summary: Andros has lost everything that ever meant something to him… did he?_

**Scarred**

**Chapter 1**

Silently he walked through the ruins that were once his home. Debris was scattered everywhere; to his left a whole fighter, shot down and still sparking, flame consuming the twisted, blackened metal. People were working on getting the pilot out, but there was little hope he would still be alive.

Everyone stopped to watch him as he slowly made his way to the hanger, the one place armoured enough to have survived for the better. And for good reasons too, his thoughts added grimly as the doors slid open for him. The lights in the large hall blinked on automatically and illuminated a giant spacecraft, the largest one yet out of Karovan construction yards.

"And the only one this big." He muttered as one of the hatches opened willingly for him.

Slowly he made his way through the empty halls, the brand-new smell still drifting in the air. A door hissed open for him and he lingered outside for a moment.

This shouldn't be the place for him to be; this ship shouldn't be as empty as it was and he definitely shouldn't have to use that emergency chamber, but strangely enough, that was the thought that made him move forwards.

Taking a deep breath he stepped in, turned left inside the room and keyed the code into the small panel in the wall. A door, hidden in the wall next to the panel slid open and a mist drifted out of the room around his feet. With a sigh he stepped in and eyed the coffin-like contraption in the middle.

"I'm sorry." He whispered softly as he walked over.

Carefully he placed the body hanging over his shoulder in the coffin and sealed it, trying to ignore the tears that blurred his vision. After punching in the access code with trembling fingers, the glass cover of the coffin was quickly covered by ice crystals. He felt a single tear slip down his cheek, but he pushed any more of them away.

With a dreadful sigh he lifted his morpher to his lips and opened a channel.

"Report to the Megaship." He ordered flatly. "There's nothing we can do anymore, all civilian carriers have cleared the system. KO-35 has fallen."

He frowned when there was no answer.

"That's an order, _all_ of you." He tried again, frustration with his friends taking over.

Again he got no answer and he stormed off to the bridge. The moment he walked in, he turned to the scanner panel, before registering what he saw.

Four morphers lay in front of the two joysticks that controlled the ship in flight. Only now did _his_ morph fail him. His knees gave way and crashed painfully on the floor, but his eyes never left the four metal boxes.

'They're dead.' His thoughts told him viciously. 'They're never coming back. They'll never report here because they _can't_. She'll never turn her loving gaze on me again. Never smile that sweet little mysterious smile for me… Never will our dream come true.'

As the realisation hit him hard, his heart hardened, building a protective stonewall. All emotions vanished from his face and eyes as he slowly climbed back to his feet. His feet carried him to one of the wall-consoles and he found himself entering a number code.

A camera-like contraption in the corner lit up, a red light blinking at him.

"I am Deca, onboard computer. I speak over three thousand languages, navigate all know galaxies and I'm certified in medical, psychological and-"

Quickly pressing two buttons he managed to shut her up.

"I know who you are. Your programmer told u… me all about you. Just open the damned roof and lift off, okay?" He added fiercely. "Plot a course to wherever and leave me the hell alone."

The light just blinked at him and he could feel the light vibration of the engines coming to life. Without another look at the AI's eye, he picked up the four morphers, a ghostly chill running up his spine, and left the bridge.

Once he arrived at the Megasafe, he placed them in, carefully sliding them on their respective holders. First blue… Elias, his second in command. He was a good fighter, someone you could always count on to watch your back. A great friend as well, and always in for a bit of fun.

Second was black, Kobin, the baby of the team. He was only the youngest by three months, but he always laughed when Zhane would baby talk him. He always had a great comeback to shut said person up and have everyone else nearly peeing their pants in laughter, but could turn serious much faster then the others when needed to.

Pink was Nathi, first of the giggling girls. Always hanging around Zhane's neck. The two dumb blondes of the team as they had been nicknamed on one of their more drunk-from-sugar-overload nights. She was fierce and short tempered, but also one of the sweetest girls you could meet. Most enemies thought twice before angering her.

Last… yellow…

"Ash…" The name choked painfully from his lips.

He pushed the pain back immediately, steeling himself once more.

"Deca, access the battle records, I want to know who the other four rangers last fought." He growled, turning his back on the morphers and stalking out.

It was quiet for a few moments and he wondered if she was mad at him. Pushing that thought back he shook his head - computers couldn't get mad. His point seemed to be proven a moment later.

"Darkonda." The voice said smoothly.

"Darkonda…" He muttered. "I'll get you for this."

His eyes darkened, filling with a desire for revenge; and he knew just the place to start looking for it.

"Deca, set a course for Onyx."

A/N: To be continued. Hope you liked it. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

_Summary: Andros has lost everything that ever meant something to him… did he?_

_**Phantom Rogue**: Yeah, poor Drosy and it's not going to get any easier for him any time soon either._

_**Arwennicole**: Glad you like it. Hope you like this treat too._

_**SweetSas**: I'm planning a lot and most of it doesn't spell out very good fortune for Andros._

_**Zeopurple**: Yeah, well, I decided to take the challenge of two running stories again. Here's more._

_**Johnny**: Glad you like it. Here's more._

_**Nafrodi**: Glad you like the start, here's more Andros torture._

_**Star Fata**: Here's more, enjoy it._

_**DarkHonda**: He won't do anything too stupid like getting himself killed or something, but I can't keep him from not doing anything remotely stupid… Hope you like this chapter too._

_**Alexandra Khayman**: -drools- Look at what I told Tal… Sorry you had to wait, it's not my fault! Enjoy._

_**C.C.C.**: He wants revenge… Yeah he truly lost every single thing. About seeing the light… he just might… some day._

_**Jenny**: Yes, I love your really long review. I won't abandon LT, don't worry about that. Yes, I'm taking Rosa's bad example… KILL HER! –starts adoring and praising her almighty beta-reader- I couldn't do it without you._

_**Slytherin-Angel44**: Well, sorry about the wait, but here it is._

_**Lavonne Adams**: Definitely, poor Andros is even more hurt then in the original series!_

_**Puasluoma**: Of course, else that chapter wouldn't have been up yet._

**Scarred**

**Chapter 2**

His fist slammed painfully against his locker, leaving a dent, the moment he teleported back to the Megaship. Six months of looking and so far all the trails had led him to a dead end. It was as if Darkonda had vanished from existence.

The Synthetron hissed to life seemingly on its own. He walked over and pulled it open, retrieving the mug of steaming liquid and taking a grateful sip. The drink was the exact right temperature and the distant sweetness of it soothed him a little.

"Thanks Deca." He told the red eye on the wall gratefully.

The eye just blinked at him. He truly was grateful and she knew it. During the past six months they had come to a quiet understanding. Deca had observed his every move, studying him when he first activated her. She had made it her business to know what angered him, comforted him, troubled him - pretty much everything there was to know about him. She watched patiently at his tantrums, left him alone as he hit everything in sight to get his frustration out and took care of him when he didn't. Willingly or not, she had pretty much become his surrogate mother by now and he was thankful for everything she had done.

"May I suggest for you to get some sleep when you finish your drink? According to my records, you haven't slept in 78 hours and no matter your training on KO-35, you still need your rest." Deca suggested in her calm voice.

Andros nodded. True, ranger training had him and the others up for a week at times without any sleep, but currently fatigue was catching up with him more quickly now, probably due to his continuous frustration.

With a soft sigh he drowned his mug and left it on the table for him to find later. Deca didn't comment as he left the holding-bay. Briskly he walked to his room. The door opened automatically for him. He shrugged off his jacket as he stepped inside, throwing it carelessly over the chair and kicking off his boots, both landing on the other side of the room, some distance between each other. He threw himself on his bed, and as his head hit his pillow, his eyes slipped shut and he drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

"_Hey, why did you want to meet me here this late?" A soft voice asked behind him._

_He turned around and smiled gently at the girl walking his way. He held out his hand. She walked over and slipped her hand in his, looking out over the lake he had been staring at just a moment before._

"_I never knew this scene could look this beautiful." She breathed._

_He just squeezed her hand before letting go and wrapping his arms around her from behind._

"_It's the full moon that does the magic." He whispered softly in her ear._

_She giggled when his breath tickled as he spoke and leaned back against his warm chest._

"_You still haven't answered my question." She reminded him._

"_Haven't I?" He teased._

"_Why did you want to meet me? You realise I'll be in deep trouble if I'm caught sneaking out, right?" She replied._

"_Yeah." He muttered, keeping quiet for a moment. "You know I love you right?"_

_It was the first time he dared to say the words out loud. He had planned to tell them to her face, but this was a perfect moment. She turned around in his arms and looked deep into his eyes. Her lips meeting his a moment later was nothing less of expected and he let his eyes slip shut._

"_I know what? I love you too." She murmured against his lips._

_He held her close for a moment longer after she pulled away. Then he released her and took a step back. She looked at him curiously when he pulled the chain from out under his shirt holding his locket and ring._

_He heard her soft gasp when he unclasped it, took the ring off it and put it back around his neck. Holding the ring between his thumb and index finger, he sought out her eyes shyly._

_Her right hand was pressed to her mouth and soft tears shone in her eyes, shaking her head softly._

"_You're the only one worthy of wearing it." He muttered softly. "I'm not going to force it on you. I'm offering, you deserve to have a choice. I won't keep it against you if you don't want it."_

"I love you._" Her mental voice told him quietly._

_A soft light began to shine in her eyes when she said the words, burning brightly into the core of his soul. He gently reached out for her right hand and properly slid the elegant silver band engraved with his name around her ring finger._

"_Dearest Ashley Hammond, I promise you that one day I'll ask you to marry me." He spoke softly as he did so._

_When he released her hand she threw her arms around his neck, tears starting to dampen the shoulder of his shirt as he wrapped his arms around her waist tightly._

"_Dearest Andros, I promise to accept when that day comes and one day tell you 'I do' in holy matrimony." She whispered softly and he smiled, giving a slight squeeze._

_------_

_He watched, horrified, as the morphed yellow ranger was trapped between stacks of exploding barrels. He screamed her name as she disappeared from sight, obscured by clouds of smoke, but his voice was drowned out by the loud _BOOM_ of the explosives. Sense taking over control for a moment, he found himself running out of the building, waiting for it to be over._

Outside he watched more explosions, flames starting to lick the building though broken windows and doors. Suddenly, through a door to his left, the yellow ranger burst out, scorch-marks all over her uniform.

_The moment she was at a safe distance from the growing flames, she demorphed and fell to the ground, unconscious. He ran over to her and crouched by her side, brushing the hairs from her face after he turned her on her back and gathered her in his arms._

_Her breathing was shallow and he pressed his fingers to her neck, grateful to hear a faint pulse. Fear gripping his heart, he started running in the direction of the nearest hospital._

He shot up in bed, his breathing quick and tears pressing against his eyes. He quickly pushed them back as he shook his head and tried to calm his breath. The first memory had weakened his defence greatly, leaving him vulnerable for the second.

She had almost died that day and had been forced to spend a week in hospital due to smoke inhalation. He had spent every free moment by her side. They had talked about the future, how they would get married, her demanding to have at least a son and daughter and their hopes of their children growing up in a free universe where they wouldn't have to start learning how to fight before they could even stand.

Two years had now passed since the fall of KO-35. His heart now made of solid stone, except on these mornings after such dreams. Two years and her memory was still haunting him in his sleep or whatever moment his mind was free to wonder.

"Dark Spector's dinner-party has been located on the Cimmarian planet, are you still convinced on, ah, crashing it?" Deca's voice pierced the darkness of the room, sounding vaguely disapproving at his word choice.

"Yes, I'm sure. I want to know what he's up to so I can try and stay one step ahead of him." Andros replied. "And besides, I just might end up with a new, fresh trail of Darkonda."

Pushing himself out of bed, he got ready to leave for. This was it. There was no going back now. He was either going to return victorious in his mission, or not at all.

A/N: To be continued when I feel like it. hehe. Okay, so I'm going to bore you a little more. Go read; **Who's Sister Is She**, by _Anyabar1987_. It's a good fic and it's got great sequels on the way.

Now be nice to this story and me and click that little button that allows you to submit a review, tell me what you think of the chapter and the next will only be on sooner that way.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I don't hate Carlos… I just love bashing him too much to be nice to him._

_Summary: Andros has lost everything that ever meant something to him… did he?_

_**Phantom Rogue**: Andros is definitely cute when he's angry, but he should definitely go to anger management some time. This soon enough for you?_

_**C.C.C.**: He won't do anything extremely stupid, but I can't guarantee he won't do anything slightly stupid. No, I'm not having Ashley come back from the dead, sorry._

_**Arwennicole**: Yay, glad my story is a hit. And this time I don't mind torturing Andros so much. Oh well, glad you enjoy it, so here's the next chapter._

_**Lavonne Adams**: Well, it's the same as the series, so it's not in here. Enter the Turbos._

_**Puasluoma**: You'll see, the story will explain itself gradually. Though it will pick up speed in the explaining part when Zhane re-enters._

_**Slytherin-Angel44**: Is she? Someone could have told me that. Here's the next chapter, so enjoy._

_**Zeopurple**: No need to wait any longer._

_**Nafrodi**: The same as in the series, that's why I'm skipping it. This soon enough? I hope you take your own advise ;)_

_**Tal**: He'll only get more pain as the story continues. Two realisations will really start ripping him apart. To him 78 hours is nothing, like the chapter said, he and the rangers spend a week at a time without sleep._

_**Star Fata**: Glad you liked that scene, there's something special about the ring, but you'll have to wait for Zhane to explain it._

_**SweetSas**: Glad you like my story. I won't spill a word about what happened to Ashley, the story will tell you itself._

_**Alexandra Khayman**: -drools- Here's more, happy? He'll be sad for a long time now._

_**Dana Mitchell- Carter Grayson**: Here's that update you're begging for, Enjoy._

**Scarred**

**Chapter 3**

"TJ… I'm called Andros." He told the black teen in red, shaking his hand.

It was weird to say the least to find them on his ship when he returned from the Cimmarian planet. It was made worse by the girl in yellow - Laura, as she had introduced herself. He had met many yellow rangers in the past two years, but none of them looked even remotely human. This girl was most definitely human and the memory of his own yellow ranger was tearing up his heart inside.

What made things worse was that she had, mere moments ago, been poking him as if he would transform into a giant lizard at any moment and eat them. That wouldn't even have been too bad, if she hadn't obviously been checking him out in the meantime.

Deca saved him from having to say more by having finished the damage report from battle. He quickly left to get back to the Megaship and see how much he could fix on his own, before heading to the nearest friendly planet or space station for repairs.

Some time later he found himself doing some repairs to the outside of the Megaship, three of the four Terrans practically looking over his shoulder. They tried to hide it by discussing their situation.

"If the shuttle can't make it to Eltar, we'll just go to the Cimmarian planet." TJ was saying.

"They've already left there." He informed them without thinking, his eyes still on the parts he was repairing.

"How would _you_ know?" Laura demanded, her voice bordering between arrogance and mock flirtation, and he cringed inwardly.

"I was just there." He told her, his mind producing a fleeting memory of Ashley saying "duh".

"Well, Zordon, did you see him?" Laura asked again.

'No, you think.' Andros thought, rolling his eyes as he kept looking at his work. "Dark Spector has Zordon and is draining all his powers."

"But if Zordon loses all his powers, we're all history." The pink one, Cassie, exclaimed.

"Zordon is strong. It will take sometime before Dark Spector can drain all his powers, which gives _me_ some time." He replied.

"You? We're all in this together." Cassie protested.

He shook his head lightly and sealed the box he'd been working in, before stalking off back into the Megaship. He could clearly feel them following him and he fought back the urge to hand them some brochures for Aquitar or some other far away planet. Which, he reflected, was something Ashley would have done.

"Look, we all have the same goal." TJ tried to convince him as he entered the engine room.

"You're planetary rangers _from Earth_. What do you know of space?" He asked them pointedly, his mind involuntarily adding 'dammit' at the end.

"Well, nothing." TJ admitted. "But we can learn."

"I don't have time to waste teaching you about space." He snapped, rounding on the three and he noticed Carlos looking up from where he was working on Alpha. "I said there was time, I didn't say there was _that_ much time. It takes too long to learn about space, especially for natives from back-water planets like Earth."

He didn't even look at their baffled faces; he just turned on his heels and started climbing the stairs to the catwalk around the engine. Telling Deca to start testing the engines he chose to ignore the Terrans. Sadly, though, he found he couldn't drown out their voices. Taking pity on the little Alpha robot that couldn't be fixed by the obviously incompetent Carlos, he pushed his way through them and took the robot a small distance away.

Within no time at all Alpha could speak again. Not in his original voice, but it was something. The Terrans seemed happy with it and Alpha was absolutely ecstatic. Turning away from them he started leaving the engine room.

"Andros?"

He stopped and looked over his shoulder as Cassie tentatively walked halfway to him.

"Where are you going now?"

"I'm going to check out your shuttle, see if you can make it back to Earth." He replied flatly, before leaving.

------

He carefully reached out, touching the yellow morpher. The other three morphers were already in his hand and yet he still couldn't bring himself to pick up the last. He'd be back at the deserted planet soon and he should be at the bridge, keeping a lookout for trouble or any sign or those Terrans.

"Andros, we're arriving at the planet. I suggest you return to the bridge." Deca's voice informed.

He closed his eyes against the tidal wave of emotions that broke free as he picked up the yellow morpher. He wasn't allowed to pretend anymore, no more ignoring the truth. The yellow ranger fighting by his side wouldn't be her anymore, for one simple reason he'd been trying to ignore for two years since the fall of KO-35. She wouldn't be fighting by his side anymore, simply because she was dead, her life given for the freedom of their planet.

A lone tear slipped down his cheek. He quickly rubbed it away and pushed back any more. This was no time to fall apart - not that he could anyway.

When he finally returned the bridge the planet had already come back into view. He quickly ordered Deca to scan for the four Terrans and get them on the viewing screen. Mere moments later, they appeared, held captive by some Quantrons and Astronema was parading in front of them.

An ice-cold hand seemed to wrap itself around his heart, giving it a firm shake but not letting go. He had already cost a team their lives; he couldn't be responsible for that again.

"Deca, fire the Megalasers!" He snapped.

Astronema teleported away and he quickly landed the large spaceship, running out to meet the rangers.

"Here, take these." He told them, pressing the morphers in their hands.

He hesitated but a moment with the yellow one, relieved it went unnoticed by anyone. He spun on his heels and looked at the four battered Terrans, two on each of his sides. Giving a firm nod, he stretched out his arms.

"Let's Rocket!" He cried, painfully aware that from this point on, there was no way back.

A/N: Again to be continued… if you want it to. So review and you might just get what you want.


	4. Chapter 4

_Summary: Andros has lost everything that ever meant something to him… did he?_

_**Star Fata**: Zhane will tell her, but not in so many words._

_**Johnny**: Yeah, Ash not there. Sorry, not part of the plot. Definitely poor Andros._

_**Tal**: Good, she's hateable. I'm making her say the stuff Ash said so you'll hate her._

_**Phantom Rogue**: He's definitely missing them lots. Yeah, only Ash should be able to get away with that. Tell those praises to Jenny, it's her line._

_**Nafrodi**: She won't be likable for now._

_**Arwennicole**: Yeah, it pains Andros deeply. Here's the update._

_**Tay**: I might just do that now. I'm not completely sure about those other two things._

_**Alexandra Khayman**: -drools- Sure, go make that Squad. Here's more. Enjoy._

_**Zeopurple**: Well, there's the next chapter._

_**Slytherin-Angel44**: Sorry, but yeah, seems that way. Blame the Plot Monkeys!_

_**Sreym**: Yeah, they're one and the same. Yes, Laura is an OC from my brain. Yes, it's definitely an AU where Ash is from KO-35… kinda. It's okay, I don't mind explaining. Here's more._

_**C.C.C.**: Good, Laura is not supposed to be liked. Not yet anyway. Actually she's not that much like Andrea, only right now, but she can actually see what's going on around her and adapts to it later on._

**Scarred**

**Chapter 4**

"These are your rooms." He pointed to four of the dark-blue guestroom doors.

"What about those?" Laura indicated to some farther down the hall. "They've got our colours on the door with the ranger sign."

"These rooms are off-limits." Andros snapped, more harshly than he'd intended. "Goodnight."

He quickly slipped past the red coloured door of his room and let out a silent breath. He had hoped against all hope that they wouldn't notice, but he just couldn't give them those rooms. The other rangers, his original team, had already made the rooms their own. He hadn't been in them, but he knew they held personal items like pictures, things of emotional value, some clothes, basically anything to give the room a personal touch. He couldn't bring himself to take that away and destroy the last thing he had left of them.

Outside the other rangers looked at each other and shrugged.

"Okay, you two can take the two on the right, Carlos and I will take these on the left." TJ suggested, making motions towards his room.

"I want that first room on the left." Laura declared and TJ eyed her wearily.

"Andros doesn't look like he wants to be chased all over the universe by your silly crush." Carlos shook his head. "TJ you take that room, Cassie can take the one across from that. I'll take this one and Laura can take the one next to Cassie."

"But that's the furthest from Andros!" Laura exclaimed, attempting a pout.

"Exactly, give the guy a break. You've just met him and he's obviously not too happy with us around. He's just putting up with us because he has no other choice."

"Fine." Laura huffed and stalked into the room Carlos appointed her.

The three rangers left shrugged and said goodnight with a sigh before going into the rooms they would end up calling their own. The rooms were bare except for a desk, a bed with rough grey blankets and a lumpy pillow. With a sigh, Cassie kicked off her boots and shrugged off her blouse. Maybe if they asked tactfully, Andros would give them a uniform to wear tomorrow and they could finally take off the rags that had been perfectly fine clothes this morning.

------

Andros watched the blue and yellow rangers pounding on the Craterites. He had to admit, now he had time to study them, they were rather good fighters. Sure teamwork wasn't as a second nature as it was to his former team, but then again, these rangers hadn't even known each other until they had basically been forced to work together as a team.

"Deca, stop simulation." He ordered, turning to the four ecstatic rangers. "Not bad."

"Not bad?" Laura asked, astonished, as she pulled off her helmet. "We totally kicked ass and all you have to say is 'not bad'?"

"I've seen a single ranger floor double that amount in half that time." Andros shrugged.

"Every morning before breakfast we'll train." TJ decided loudly, cutting short a nasty reply.

"Before breakfast?" Carlos demanded. "You _do_ know we don't function without food, right?"

"If this is what we do without training, imagine what we can do with. And anyways, Astronema isn't going to send down weak monsters just because we're not strong enough to handle her monsters otherwise." TJ argued. "It's just like professional sports, if you want to get somewhere you have to work hard to get there."

The other three Terrans grumpily agreed and Andros nodded satisfied. Their fighting could use improvement, but it was obvious at least some were willing to work for it. The mention of 'professional sports', whatever that may mean, brought a glint in Carlos's eyes and Cassie had nodded wholeheartedly at the part after that. Only Laura seemed reluctant and unmotivated by TJ's talk.

"Rangers, I see Earth… We're home." Alpha informed them, his voice sounding slightly emotional.

The Terrans cheered and ran off to the bridge. Andros stayed behind and Cassie stopped in the door opening.

"Andros?" She asked quietly. "Are you coming?"

He shrugged, but decided to take the invitation and walked over to her. She fell into step beside him and shot him a sideways glance.

"You've never been to Earth before, have you?" She guessed and he silently shook his head, ignoring her attempt at conversation.

"Do you ever go home?" Cassie inquired lightly.

"To KO-35?" He replied, mild surprise entering his voice. "No, it was abandoned two years ago. We lost against Dark Spector's forces. Most colonists made it out of the system, but they're all scattered around the universe, hiding out and keeping a low profile. I wouldn't know where to begin to look for them even if I wanted to."

From the corner of her eyes she saw him wince at his words. Obviously he felt like he had said too much. It was even more obvious something about the memory of KO-35 pained him and so, taking pity on him, she decided not to comment.

In silence they reached the bridge and she walked onto it. Andros had slowed his pace and came to a halt, not entering until a minute later. Cassie, again, didn't comment, not that the others noticed anyway, they were too transfixed on the large image of their home world.

Andros worked quietly in a corner of the bridge for a moment, before he turned to them.

"I got a list of everything we need. The sooner we get it the sooner the ship is fixed." He told them.

"First things first." Laura smirked. "You need some clothes to blend in."

"And we could use some _real_ food too." Carlos added with a grin.

Andros saw Deca's eye blink and distantly he wondered what Carlos would be eating for the next few days before Laura dragged him off the bridge in order to stick him into 'some clothes to blend in'.

**Some time later, Surf Spot**

"Wow, this place looks great." Cassie commented, looking around.

"Yeah, let's get a table and see if the food is still as good as before." Carlos agreed, taking the lead when he spotted a free table for them.

They sat down and soon a large woman walked over to take their orders while giving them a basket of fries on the house. The Terran rangers happily dug in as Andros looked around in mild wonder. The people on this planet were strange, that's for sure, but it had its charms. No wonder Elevine had fallen for Jonathan.

"Hey, decided to return from thin air, have you?" A voice laughed from above him.

Andros's head snapped to find the source. A grinning boy was looking down on them, leaning slightly on the backs of TJ's and Carlos's chairs. He had light brown - or very dark blonde hair, Andros couldn't be sure - and his eyes were a dull, yet lively green, sparkling with mirth.

"Hey, long time no seen." Carlos smiled, clasping hands with the boy for a moment.

"Pull up a seat, man." TJ told him.

The boy did so laughing and eyed Andros as he sat down.

"Who's your new friend?" He asked, jabbing a thumb at the Kerovan.

"Oh, this is Andros." Cassie smiled and for a moment an unreadable look flashed over the boy's face. "Andros, this is…"

But the boy interrupted her by holding out his hand.

"Cody, Cody Hammond."

A/N: To be continued if you like the story enough. I really hope you do, but the only way I could find out is if you take the time and effort to hit that little 'go' button and tell me your thoughts.

Yay! I got a break and I'm leaving for Belgium, I'll be back on Friday.


	5. Chapter 5

_Summary: Andros has lost everything that ever meant something to him… did he?_

_**Lavonne Adams**: Um… well, not much…_

_**Jordan**: No, Laura is definitely NOT a Hammond._

_**Slytherin-Angel44**: Don't you think Andros would recognize him? No, it's not Ash's brother. No, no one will enter those rooms without permission, don't worry about that._

_**Star Fata (the hypocrite)**: Yes, I am crazy, just in case you're wondering. No, he isn't._

_**Tal**: Please go on doing that. Um… sorry?_

_**Phantom Rogue**: Not poor them, they'll manage to make them not so crappy and more personal then they could have with ranger rooms._

_**SweetSas**: This is as soon as I could make it._

_**C.C.C.**: He's not Ash's brother. No, no matter how much Laura clears up, Andros's heart is forever loyal to Ashley. I had a great time, thanks._

_**Johnny**: Well, you might find out._

_**Jenny**: Hope you enjoyed your break, I'm not sure how long Miss Speedwriter will last, but she came back yesterday. Well, you're questions must have been partially answered when you beta-ed this chapter. Yes, Rone is Asty._

_**Zeopurple**: No, because Laura will turn out better. She's just a bit snobby right now._

_**Chickie**: This is as soon as I could make it._

_**DizneeDol**: Lots, trust me. There'll be a lot of twists and surprises in this one._

_**Alexandra Khayman**: -drools- Yeah, Cassie's a good friend for Andros. Should I send you to rehab?_

_**Sreym**: Hehe, is that a good thing? Glad you liked it. I had to fit Cassie into Ashley's role, since it doesn't fit Laura's character right now._

_**Nafrodi**: Here's what's next. You'll have all reason to hate Laura for a while._

**Scarred**

**Chapter 5**

Andros sat there dazed. His mind was distantly aware he should remember the name Cody Hammond from somewhere, but he had absolutely no clue where. Maybe it was just the fact that his last name was the same as Ashley's father, the name she had jokingly added to hers at times.

He also remembered the rage of Ashley's four older brothers as well as his own when anyone dared to call her a filthy half-breed. True, they were only half bloods, but they were just as Karovan as anyone else.

"Yo, Earth to Andros." A voice laughed in his ear.

He looked up to see Laura's smiling face way too close for comfort. He knew he couldn't back away, not with so many people around, but that didn't mean he'd have to like it.

"Laura!" Carlos coughed loudly before turning to Cody. "As I was saying, any chance your sis will be coming here?"

Andros noticed Cody shifting uncomfortably, shooting a quick glance his way before replying.

"No, she's gone jogging along some mountain trail. I'm not expecting her back home until after dinner." Cody answered. "She's picked up some annoyingly healthy habits from going to boarding school. It's a good thing she's back home and going to a normal school." He added blithely.

"How _did_ she end up in boarding school while you went to a public school anyway?" Laura inquired.

"Um… well…" Cody shifted in his chair.

"Cody!" A voice called and a tall guy walked over. "I'm going to shoot some hoops with some friends, but we've got an uneven number – want to join?"

"Sure, Jack. Sorry guys, guess I'll have to tell that story later. I'll see you around." Cody grinned and almost fled from the room.

"Why is it he always acts so strange whenever his sis is mentioned?" Carlos wondered, biting into a fry.

"Maybe because you're hunting her." Cassie laughed. "Can't you just leave her alone for one second?"

"It's not my fault she's drop-dead gorgeous." Carlos protested with a grin.

"I dare you to say that when you've seen her back." Laura said smoothly.

"What do you mean?" TJ asked, turning to her.

"She's got a large and disgusting scar on her back." Laura told them with a slightly evil giggle.

"It's not that bad." Cassie amended. "And it's only visible when she has a tan."

"Everyone who's seen it says it's ugly." Laura shot back.

"Have you asked her about it?" TJ inquired and Laura shrugged.

"Not yet, I guess I'll ask Cody tomorrow." Laura smiled sweetly.

Andros looked down at his now cold fries and made a face. It bothered him that he couldn't place Cody, but this wasn't the time to be bothered about it.

"We need to get the supplies." He softly told them, a stern tone in his voice.

He expected protests, like he always got when he got too serious, but the other rangers just paid for the food and left with him.

**Cody's house**

"Hey, how was your run?" Cody greeted as a girl walked into the kitchen from the back garden.

"Relaxing." She smiled, wiping some sweat from her forehead.

"Here." He said, offering the glass he was holding. "Just made this fruit shake, but since I'm an amazing, generous person, you can have it." He added, with a smirk, "You could probably use it more than me, anyways."

The girl laughed as she took the glass and drowned it half almost at once.

"Mmm, banana, peach and lemon." She smiled, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "You're the best, Cody."

"No problem, I'm in a good mood anyway. We just won a basketball match." Cody teased.

"Well, I'm going to take a shower and then work on my homework. I still don't get history." She complained and Cody just laughed.

"Keep trying!" He called after her when she left the kitchen.

**Astro Megaship, Simudeck**

"Deca, lock the doors." Andros told her as he stepped into the room. "Authorisation code, Z9001BD3. Voice recognition; Andros."

"Are you sure it is necessary to put on such a high security on the locks?" Deca inquired calmly.

"I don't want to be interrupted." Andros replied simply. "Training sim 12 level 7."

"As you wish." Deca replied.

A hideous monster materialised in front of Andros as he took of his morpher and tossed it into a corner. He got into a fighting stance and as the monster charged.

Andros easily sidestepped him, leaving his foot to trip the monster and giving it an extra nuzzle by planting his elbow on the monster's back, sending it sprawling.

The monster jumped up and tried to throw a blast at Andros. Andros pulled out his Spiral Saber and blocked it, sending it back at the monster. Then he did a front flip over the monster's head and sent a side kick into his back.

He danced around with the monster for some time longer. The monster managed to deliver one good hit, creating a gash on Andros's upper left arm. Retaliating, Andros hit the monster at just the right angle with his Spiral Saber and it faded, just like the rest of the simulation.

"You should have that cut taken care off." Deca told him simply as he walked towards the door.

"Where are the other rangers?" Andros inquired, not replying to her comment.

"They're all asleep."

"Unlock the doors, authorisation code; J8964HQ5, voice recognition; Andros." He ordered, telekinetically calling on his morpher.

The doors opened for him and quickly left the room, making his way to the infirmary. There he took out a first aid kit and went to tend to his injury. Loud cursing filled the room when the gauze wouldn't stay in place as he tried fastening it with tape.

Normally Ashley would be sitting on the patient bed, waiting for him in her pyjamas, her hair tussled from sleep and a rather sleepy look in her eyes. She'd always be awake enough to treat any of his injuries though, they'd walk to their rooms together and sometimes she'd come with him, into his, to curl up into his arms, just to know there was someone out there who cared.

With a sigh he finally managed to cover the gash and went to bed, wishing more then anything Ashley would be there to curl up in his arms just one last time.

A/N: Too be continued when I have the time and feel like it. And when I know what the hell to write next. Hope you like it. Review and I might just update sooner.

This chapter is dedicated to **Arwennicole** for her help with it, no matter how small, she helped me out big time.


	6. Chapter 6

_Summary: Andros has lost everything that ever meant something to him… did he?_

_**Star Fata**: What's wrong with Cody? Laura will change._

_**Phantom Rogue**: Andros is not an idiot, the others are just not allowed to know too much. No, he can't do that._

_**Alexandra KHAYMAN**: -drools- He misses Ashley badly. I don't know, but I think I should be dumped in it too._

_**SweetSas**: Yeah, well, that scar will stay in the story. It is of some importance. Glad you like it, now get that billboard down for two seconds and read this._

_**Tal**: Who says it's Ash? I never did._

_**Tay**: Nothing happened to his mind, except for lots of concussions but with his hard head, that should surprise you. His brain can take it, so again, nothing happened, he just can't remember._

_**Johnny**: Ashley's dead._

_**Titanium Ranger**: You'll find out soon enough._

_**Anyabar1987**: Yeah, well sorry about that, the chapter was fighting me. It's okay about that scar thing. It's a great reason, really, but I just couldn't use it. I promise you'll find out why later on._

_**Puasluoma**: How can people rise from the dead?_

_**C.C.C.**: Why? Ashley's dead, really. There's nothing mysterious about Cody having a sister, is there?_

_**Zeopurple**: Later, maybe._

**Scarred**

**Chapter 6**

Laura turned the key and opened the front door, stepping into the large hall of her house. Two pure white marble staircases curled around each side of the room, leading up to the second landing. Exotic plants were strategically placed around the room; in particular, two small palm trees standing on each side of the front door, effectively obscuring the burglar alarm from view.

The large doors to the parlour were partly open, letting the chatter of one of her mother's many tea parties stream into the hall. She smiled brightly and stepped in, nodding to all the ladies present.

"Hello, mom – I'm back home. I'll be in the library doing my homework if you need me." She told her mother sweetly.

"You'd better not be talking about the – ah – public library." Her mother reminded lightly, though there was a tone of warning underneath the motherly love.

"Of course not." Laura smiled. "Why would I go there if all the books I need are right here?"

"Good girl." She said approvingly before adding, "Stop by the kitchen, I'm sure cook won't mind fixing you something." Her mother told her.

"I will mom." Laura kissed her mother's cheek and left the room again.

On her way to the library on the second floor she stopped by the kitchen and continued on her way a few minutes later with a place of freshly baked mint cookies, a large slice of avocado pie and a tall class of tomato juice.

After about ten minutes of studying a maid came in and politely curtsied to Laura.

"The Mrs said to say she's taking you shopping in Palm Springs tomorrow for a new wardrobe. This one can be sold to the less fortunate." Giselle told her demurely.

"Thank you, could you pack it all up? I'm busy."

"Yes, Miss." She curtsied again and left the room.

**That evening**

Carlos was walking past the bridge to his room when the sounds coming from the bridge caught his attention: children's laughter. Coming to a hold, he carefully poked his head inside, startled at what he saw.

The viewing screen showed two children about a year apart in age- maybe five and six? The boy dressed in red was obviously a much younger Andros (considering the stripes in his hair). The girl in yellow he couldn't place - the original yellow ranger maybe? The two were playing some kind of game with a ball that was hovering in the air between them.

Suddenly the ball flew away and Andros got up to get it, the girl remaining in her crouched position waiting for him to return. Suddenly something came out of the bushes and grabbed her. The girl shrieked before screaming Andros's name.

The image shifted to young Andros picking up the collapsed ball, looking up at the screams of the girl. He looked around, obviously looking for her.

"Karone? Karone!" He yelled, looking around, toddling on chubby legs.

The image changed again after showing the creature hiding back into the bushes on the other side of the clearing. It now showed a field with a building in the back – a school, probably. Andros was there again, this time with five other children, his own age and wearing the same kind of jumpsuit in different colours, who were standing a small distance away. Andros looked rather depressed and it was obvious it pained the others to see him like that.

Suddenly the girl in yellow broke away and walked the few steps over to Andros, carefully wrapping her arms around him. She said something to him, though not loud enough to be caught on tape, but it seemed to work magic, because tears slowly started to roll down Andros's cheeks.

Then the viewing screen turned back to the normal view of the space outside. Carlos jumped when he heard Deca's voice.

"It is very late Andros, do you wish to continue the search?"

Only now did he notice Andros sitting on the bridge, rather in view of the door too. He didn't know how he could have been so stupid not to see him.

"Yes, I will _never_ stop searching for my sister." He replied, a steely tone in his voice. "She might be all I've got left."

Carlos quickly walked on before Andros would see him.

"So Andros has a sister." Carlos mused softly as he keyed the door to his room open. "But who were the other…"

Suddenly it hit him, the colours of the children's jumpsuits, red, yellow, pink, blue, black and silver. They must have all been the future rangers of KO-35 – or, rather, the ones that should have been rangers. His stomach turned at the thought of Andros being the only one of them left on this ship.

"Deca?"

"Yes Carlos?"

"What happened to the rest of the Karovan rangers? Did Andros have a team before us?" He asked into the dark of his room.

"Yes, Andros had a team before." Deca replied, almost thoughtfully, sounding partly reluctant and partly happy to share this information.

"But what happened to them?" Carlos pressed.

"They perished on KO-35 two years ago." Deca told him reluctantly.

"No wonder Andros is the way he is." Carlos sighed. "Thanks Deca - and don't worry I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you." Deca answered before her eye blinked out.

As Carlos got into bed he didn't notice the planet visible from his room wasn't Earth.

**The next morning**

"Hey." Carlos greeted as he walked into holding bay. "No Laura or Andros?" He asked curiously, noticing the two empty seats.

"Laura's at home remember? Something about a shopping spree with her mom." Cassie laughed. "And I guess Andros is sleeping late."

Carlos shrugged and looked around the room again as he sat down with his breakfast. He frowned when he found something missing.

"Did either of you move the red Galaxy Gilder?" He inquired slowly.

"No, why would we do that?" TJ laughed, shaking his head.

"Deca, were are we and where's Andros?" Carlos looked up.

"We are currently orbiting KO-35." Deca replied, suspiciously not mentioning Andros.

"He's down there, isn't he?" Carlos groaned.

"The Dark Fortress has been spotted." Deca reported instead.

"That's it, I'm going after him." Carlos stated.

"Leave him at peace." Cassie sighed. "It's not doing anything."

"You don't get it. Andros has a sister!" Carlos exclaimed. "He was looking for her last night because she was taken when they were little. Maybe he thinks she returned to KO-35. It might be a trap."

"Then we'll all go." TJ decided.

"No, I'm going alone. Cassie does have a point you know, we need to give him some space."

With that Carlos left his two teammates shooting each other curious looks, before returning their attention to their breakfast, feeling like something was out of place.

A/N: Too be continued when I feel like it and have time, since I should be studying. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and I might be tempted to just skip studying and write instead.

This chapter is dedicated to** Phantom Rogue** for her help with finding yucky cookies and ickly pie.


	7. Chapter 7

_Summary: Andros has lost everything that ever meant something to him… did he?_

_**Phantom Rogue**: Hey… it got you a chapter! Sure, she'll even do your homework for you if you ask nicely. (In other words: 'Go do my homework, I'm not feeling like it.') Ashley was definitely good with Andros. Too bad she's dead._

_**Johnny**: Yeah, poor Andros._

_**SweetSas**: My thoughts exactly. Laura's a spoiled brat because of what her parents made her. Yeah, I'm noticing… I seem to be keeping Carlos-bashing to a minimum right now. But who knows what the future holds._

_**Star Fata**: My lips are sealed about Cody, though he will definitely get more caught up in this all then he'd ever dreamed off. Laura will turn likable, promise… I already wrote it. You're the second to notice my lack of Carlos-bashing. I'm proud of myself._

_**Tal**: ASHLEY IS DEAD! Get it through you're head!_

_**Alexandra KHAYMAN**: -drools- Yeah, you got Laura's family totally figured out. They good a bit more money then is good for them. Well, no, because I refuse to go to rehab._

_**Lavonne Adams**: Yeah, I don't like the Laura I'm writing now, so I'm giving her gross food._

_**Sreym**: Well, there's a lot following the series up until one point, then I'm scrambling it all up, twisting and bending it and totally messing it until CD2D and then I'm still twisting the events._

_**Puasluoma**: I'd be nice, yeah. Yes, I've rated this A/A because of the flashbacks I'm putting in here._

_**Titanium Ranger**: Yeah, but it's not going to be easy for them. Especially when… oh, wait… I'm not telling._

**Scarred**

**Chapter 7**

"It's not your fault, Andros." Cassie tried to persuade him. "What affects one, affects the whole team."

"I should be the one lying there." Andros replied stubbornly.

"Andros, can I ask something?" Carlos asked suddenly.

"What?" The boy in red looked surprised.

"I couldn't help but notice when I was down on KO-35… it doesn't look very inhabited." Carlos explained a little uneasily.

"KO-35 was abandoned two years ago when Dark Spector invaded and tried to enslave the colonists. He got some, but the majority got out." Andros answered softly, purposely avoiding his role in protecting his planet.

'Two years' echoed though Carlos's mind. 'They perished on KO-35 two years ago.' Suddenly it clicked. The other rangers had given their lives protecting their planet and people.

"I'm sorry." Carlos told him.

"There's nothing you can change about what happened." Andros shrugged, though Carlos could clearly see some strangled pain shining in his eyes.

"Did you think Karone might have returned there?" It slipped out before he could help himself. "Sorry, I, um, accidentally saw that recording of her kidnapping yesterday. I didn't mean to." He explained helplessly.

"It's okay, I guess you would have found out sooner or later." Andros sighed. "Yeah, I thought she might have returned, but it was a trap of Ecliptor."

"It's a low trick using Karone to get to you." Cassie pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess. Look I've got some work to do." Andros excused himself and left the infirmary.

Once far enough away he stopped and collected his thoughts.

"You'll pay for this Ecliptor." He swore, running to holding bay and standing in front of his jump tube. "Deca, _don't _tell the others where I've gone."

**After The Battle**

"We're a team, Andros." TJ told him. "Teammates don't keep big secrets from each other and even if they do, they trust each other in battle. Whether you like it or not, your battle is now ours too and we _are_ going to help you find Karone."

Andros sighed and nodded. He looked at the floor and heard the others starting to leave when he made up his mind.

"Wait." He said, looking up. "I… I guess I should tell you. You might want to sit down, I'm not sure how long this is going to take."

The other three come back onto the bridge and dropped down randomly in three chairs, waiting for Andros to speak.

"It wasn't supposed to be Karone who got kidnapped." He started. "That day our parents were busy, a party I think it was or an ambassadorial visit. Normally we'd spend the day at their best friend's house, since their son was my best friend and we pretty much grew up together, but they were off planet for business, a treaty of some sort."

He paused for a moment and sighed.

"Instead we were at the yellow ranger's house. Her daughter was my age and a good friend of ours too. The three of us were going to the park to play, but she got sick - over Karone's clothes too." He added wryly, remembering that day with perfect clarity. "Her mother took Karone's clothes to wash and dressed her in one of the ranger jumpsuits for the time being. Her daughter couldn't join us, but Karone and I still went. They lived right across from the park, so we all figured it would be okay - we always played there."

"But it wasn't okay." Cassie deduced softly.

"No, the two girls didn't look very much alike, but both had long brown hair. While Karone was dressed in that yellow jumpsuit, the mistake was easily made, especially since the other was rather small for her age." Andros muttered. "We didn't figure out that it had been a mistake until there was an attempt to kidnap the other. Luckily her older brother was able to prevent it from happening. We now know it was an attempt to weaken the team. All of us could still have been replaced by a younger sibling… all but her."

"What do you mean by that, being replaced by younger siblings and all?" Carlos inquired.

"On KO-35 we weren't picked to be rangers, we were born to be. The eldest son or daughter, depending on the ranger colour, was heir to the morpher." Andros replied. "In other words, I took over the morpher of my father."

"What happened to them?" TJ wanted to know. "Your team?"

"They're dead." Andros told them, his face immediately hardening.

It was obvious to the other rangers Andros didn't want to talk about his other team and so they kept their mouths shut. After a few minutes of tense silence Andros turned and walked off the bridge muttering something about work.

"Deca, tell us if he leaves the ship, even if he tells you not to." TJ told the AI.

"As you wish, TJ." Deca replied, sounding rather relieved.

"So…" Cassie trailed off. "Now we know why Andros is so distant. He probably doesn't want to get hurt again. He and his team sounded rather close."

"They grew up together, losing his sister, planet and teammates, I admire him for not being an emotional wreak."

"Those rooms." Carlos suddenly remembered. "They must have been theirs. No wonder he doesn't want us in them. There's probably loads of their stuff in there."

"The last Andros has of them." Cassie sighed. "I don't think the room would have been quite as personal if he assigned us to them and we found out."

"I'd hate to sleep in rooms I know belonged to someone who's now dead." TJ shuddered in agreement.

"So… how are we, erm, _delicately_ going to tell Laura about this?" Carlos asked.

"I'll tell her, I think that's the safest option we have." TJ replied. "Normally I would have said Cassie, but it's obvious she's set her eyes on Andros. Letting Cassie tell might make her believe she's got competition. I used to be the red ranger; she'll listen to me… I hope."

A/N: Too be continued whenever. Review to make that come sooner. Hope you enjoyed.


	8. Chapter 8

_Summary: Andros has lost everything that ever meant something to him… did he?_

_**Star Fata**: Yes, I already wrote her being told off. I'm trying to be nice to once… Doing Laura bashing right now, it's more fun! This fic is labelled A/A because of the flashbacks and Andros not hooking up with anyone else. I'm looking forward to your update._

_**SweetSas**: She puked over Karone and got her kidnapped because of it. Bad Ash. Carlos is cute, but Andros rules them all!_

_**Tay**: Yeah, I'm very sad I can't have her in here other than in flashbacks, but it'd ruin the plot if she lived. I think I'll have Laura lay low for a bit, have her plotting how to get Andros or something._

_**Tal**: YES SHE IS! Thanks, love your chapters too._

_**Alexandra KHAYMAN**: -drools- She'll try, listening to TJ or not, she'll still try. All cute guys with long (stripey) hair and earrings are good addictions._

_**Zeopurple**: Yeah, I'm glad it's out too. I just can't wait to wake our Popsicle friend up. One big thing: CASSIE/ANDROS IS TABOO! Don't even suggest it! Otherwise, I think I'll have a little rivalry, but not in the way you meant it._

_**Serenitylovegod**: Here's what's next._

_**Phantom Rogue**: He definitely could use a hug. Preferably lots of hugs from Ash, but she's dead, sadly._

_**Jordan**: Yes, they should. Or else she'll overhear and that would be a really bad thing. She got picked as a ranger, because she'll change. Tanya saw it was possible to still save her from snobbism._

_**Johnny**: Yeah, he should've. Karone's kidnapping can't be explained without it. They actually have no clue about what was going on between Ashley and Andros and they won't for a very long time._

_**Guardian of Hope**: Well, here's more. I'm glad you like my plot. Hope you'll enjoy the rest._

_**Titanium Ranger**: Yeah, they finally did. Yeah, Ash should be ranger, but dead people can't morph._

_**Nafrody**: Sorry, but Laura's back now. Glad you liked the other chapter._

_**Jenny**: ASHLEY IS DEAD! Sorry, get it into your head she is! –hands you a big pile of your favourite cookies- Now, you don't have to give in to the bribing. There'll be lots more about Andros's past. That's why this story is still A/A even though she's dead. How good of you to send me two chapters at once :D Maybe you'll learn… someday :P_

_**Slytherin-Angel44**: Sorry, glad you like it anyway._

_**Sreym**: Glad you liked my version of Karone being taken. The Karovans are going to play even bigger parts in this story then you could imagine. Things will slowly start explaining themselves._

_**BlackHalliwell**: Thanks._

**Scarred**

**Chapter 8**

"Cody!" Laura exclaimed when she spotted the boy in the crowded hallway. "I've been looking for you for ages - got a moment?"

"Um… yeah, sure." Cody replied, a bit surprised and wary.

People were shooting them sideways glances and Cody sighed. Laura was a player – that was common knowledge. Any boy with good looks just walking by could catch her eye and would be her boyfriend within a week, for about a month at tops. She was used to getting what she wanted, he knew. Being the child from a rich family, her parents had spoiled her rotten (though he personally suspected that somewhere deep down there was still hope for redemption). People passing probably thought he was her next catch.

"I wanted to ask you something." Laura smiled sweetly.

Cody was immediately on high alert, his muscles carefully tensing to run when necessary.

"I couldn't help but notice that scar on your sister's back." She began carefully. "How _did_ she get it?" Smiling, she lowered her lashes coyly.

Cody visibly relaxed a little as he answered.

"You know that boarding school she went to burned down. Well, during the fire, while she was trying to get out, one end of a support beam gave away, she managed to get out from under it, but, well, it left a scar, as you know." Cody shrugged.

"Well, it's ugly." She said decisively. "Has anyone ever suggested plastic surgery?" Laura asked lightly.

Cody's face clouded. He turned and walked away without another word. Laura looked after him puzzled, before shrugging and walking off in the opposite direction.

Cody spotted a familiar someone rummaging through a locker. He walked over and leaned against the lockers next to her.

"Hey." He greeted.

The girl glanced at him and smiled.

"Hey." She replied and continued pulling out her books for the day.

Cody stood next to her, waiting in silence as anger lurked under the surface. When she pushed her hair back behind her ear, his eyes caught her earrings. Two holes in each ear, he reminded himself and fondly remembered finding out she had had her ears pierced for a second time. It was the earring in the second hole that had caught his eye and suddenly an idea popped up in his head.

"I want a tattoo." He informed her.

She turned to look at him and raised an eyebrow.

"They're never going to allow it, you know." She pointed out. "And even if they would, you'd never be able to pick a design."

"I already picked one and you're going to help me with it." Cody informed her brightly.

"I am?" The girl asked with a smirk.

"Sure, I want freedom tattooed on my arm, but not the word."

The girl looked confused for a moment. When the words registered, her face brightened and she pulled out a piece of paper. She scribbled something down on it and then handed it over to Cody.

"That's what you're looking for, right?" She inquired.

"Yeah, thanks, sis." He teased, placing a kiss on her forehead just as the bell rang. "Well, I got to go. See you at home or whenever."

The girl shook her head and quickly closed her locker.

**The Megaship**

Even though the ship was completely empty except for him, Andros still snuck as quietly as possible into the engine room. Looking around for a moment to make sure no one snuck up on him, he flipped a small panel in the wall open and typed in a quick code in the keypad that appeared. A hidden door in the wall hissed open to admit him.

Andros quickly slipped into the darkened room. His shoulders slumped out of the tense position they had been in and slowly he walked over to the frozen tube in the middle of the room.

"Hey Zhane." He greeted in a low whisper, not daring to disturb the chilled peace in the room too much.

"I'm sorry I haven't been around for a while, but things have been hectic. The other morphers… they've got new bearers now; TJ, Carlos, Cassie and…" He swallowed painfully. "…and Laura."

He paused for a moment before continuing.

"TJ and Cassie aren't too bad, Cassie's actually quite nice. Carlos is a bit nosy, but he's okay otherwise. I-it's Laura… she's the one I'd rather not have given the morpher. Our yellow stood for purity, joy, determination and laughter, Laura stands for none of those things." Andros sighed. "I barely know her and already I figure she's used to getting what she wants. Every chore or practise is too much for her. I don't think she's lazy, you know. She just seems used to having things done for her instead of doing it herself."

All that answered him was silence and he sighed again.

"You'd be able to cheer this place up a little. You and Ash always could. But hey, it runs in the family. Remember how people used to call you guys? The Terrible Twins." Andros chuckled softly, caught in the memory. "I miss those days."

"Andros, a signal has been detected in the Virta galaxy." Deca reported softly, careful not to shatter the solitary silence.

"On my way." He nodded. "The other rangers?"

"Were just released from school, contacting them now." Deca replied smoothly, causing Andros to nod again.

Just as he walked onto the bridge the other rangers were teleported in.

"Where are we going?" TJ asked as they all manned their stations.

"Virta galaxy." Andros answered as he slipped into his chair on the centre of the bridge. "Deca, hyper rush 9."

"Hyper rush 9. ETA Virta galaxy 2 hours 25 minutes 3 seconds." Deca reported.

**Two and a half hours later**

"Arriving in the Virta galaxy."

"Get your ETAs checked." Carlos grumbled. "We should've arrived five minutes ago according to you."

"That's why it's called an _estimated_ time of arrival." Cassie giggled. "Scanning for the energy source."

"We're being hailed." TJ reported, a bit surprised. "And… I can't track the source it's coming from."

"On screen." Andros commanded, standing up from his hair and leaning on the consol in front of him.

The viewing screen popped to live and a handsome young man in his mid-twenties appeared.

"You are trespassing in our space. Our weapons are locked, we suggested you leave or we will fir… Andros?" The man said diplomatically until he noticed who was replying to the call.

"Brand." Andros muttered.

A/N: To be continued. Hehe, I'm good at cliffies. Now be nice and review and I might be nice and update this.


	9. Chapter 9

_Summary: Andros has lost everything that ever meant something to him… did he?_

_**Phantom Rogue**: I love cliffies. Yeah, poor Stripey._

_**Alexandra KHAYMAN**: -drools- Just read on and you'll know. It's very healthy to keep you guys guessing, means I get more reviews. Yes, that's why it's mentioned, Laura will evolve with the story. Yes, this tattoo is very relevant._

_**Star Fata**: Start believing me, because she's dead. Well, me too, as you can see. Yeah, Zhane and Ash are related, isn't it cute? They can be unbelievably close and Andros won't get jealous! The reason Cody got upset will be coming from his mouth soon enough._

_**Johnny**: Well, your answer can be found in this chapter, halfish. Ashley actually wouldn't steal the morpher back, that's not in her nature, but she'd to anything to change Laura._

_**Zeopurple**: She'll get better. She's just trying to help out in her own way. Cody's sister is, as Carlos mentioned before, very pretty, but the scar kills the image big time. Just two more chapters and we get our walking popsicle!_

_**C.C.C.**: Nope, it's not a word. No, that girl isn't Ashley! Our Ash is dead!_

_**Titanium Ranger**: I promise her name will be mentioned soon enough. No, you can't shoot Laura, because she'll change._

_**Tay**: No, because Laura will get better as the story goes along. As for the Brand/Andros angle, go read._

_**Tal**: No, you get to kill Maura already, remember. Glad you liked the chapter._

_**SweetSas**: Yeah, that angle would be unhealthy in your story. No, Laura will change, Larissa isn't capable of that._

_**Slytherin-Angel44**: Read on, I'm not so evil to stop there and skip lots._

**Scarred**

**Chapter 9**

"Andros." The man repeated, more brightly this time as a smile started to appear on his face.

"Brand." Andros nodded curtly.

"Sorry about that. We've been on high alert ever since Dark Spector's ships started using this galaxy as a supply route. Every ship that lingers is treated as a possible threat."

"Understandable." Andros agreed, sounding indifferent.

The young man's face changed and he shook his head disapprovingly.

"Drop the attitude already." He laughed. "You're practically family. Wait, I'll send you some scanner modifications. We've been able to put up a shield that makes us undetectable without it."

"There's data coming through." Carlos confirmed. "What are we to do with it?"

"Deca?" Andros just turned to the AI's camera, ignoring Carlos.

"Modifying now." Deca reported and moments later a panel on the side of the bridge beeped. "A small colony is detected on the nearest planet."

"Brand!" A voice demanded and another boy of but a few years younger stepped into view. "What's keeping you?"

The man named Brand pointed and the other turned around.

"Andros!" The guy exclaimed in obvious delighted surprise. "You are _so_ coming down here and tell us what's been going on during the past two years. The craziest rumours are spreading. Oh, and if you don't come down, Brand's making it an order, he's general now."

Brand rolled his eyes and pushed the guy away.

"Jacal?" Andros asked with a rueful grin.

"Rise." Brand corrected. "But he's right, there are many rumours and we'd like to know the truth now. Obviously you've to a lot to tell."

"I don't know." Andros shifted uncomfortably.

"If not for us…" Brand started, biting his lip slightly. "Then for Esai?"

Andros's breath caught in his throat and he looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"She's there?" He asked in a strangled voice.

Brand nodded silently and sighed.

"We're the only three. I wish I could tell you what happened to the others, but we don't know."

"We'll be there in a moment." Andros promised.

Brand nodded again and the screen returned to its normal view.

"What was all that about?" TJ demanded. "Do you know them?"

"Yes… they're Karovan colonists." Andros sighed in reply.

"And you owe them an explanation of what happened after they fled, right?" Cassie inquired softly.

"They're ranger siblings." Andros replied simply. "You don't have to come along…"

"No." Carlos said firmly. "We will. We're a team remember?"

With that they left the bridge to get their mission bags together. Ten minutes later the teleportation lights released them and the stood in the middle of a large cave. The ground under their feet was covered with dirt and sand and they were surrounded by multiple tent formations.

People were looking at them curiously, but keeping a cautious distance. The man identified as Brand came walking towards them with a large smile on his face. He held out his hand and Andros clasped it, returning the brotherly embrace when Brand pulled him forward.

"Sorry for my earlier rudeness." He said, turning to the four Terrans. "I wasn't expecting to see Andros when I went to send that warning. I'm General Brand of the Karovan army." He bowed jokingly.

TJ nodded and clasped Brand's hand, a little surprised at the familiarity with handshakes.

"I'm TJ." He replied. "And these are Carlos, Cassie and Laura."

Brand nodded, but send and inquiring look at Andros who quickly looked away. Brand shrugged and turned back to the four Terrans.

"You're definitely not Karovan." He commented with a grin.

"We're from Earth." Cassie explained.

"Earth? Beautiful planet." Brand smiled. "I wouldn't want to live the rest of my days anywhere other then KO-35, but if I truly end up having to, it would be on Earth. It's peaceful in ways KO-35 is not."

"You sound as if you've been there." Laura noted.

"Once or twice." Brand replied distantly, but before they could inquire more a shriek distracted them.

"ANDROS!"

A young girl broke from the crowd and flung herself into Andros's arms, laughing with joy. Andros hugged her tightly.

"Esai." He whispered in reply. "You've grown."

She pulled back and eyed the other rangers for a moment, before looking back at Andros.

"Tá athas orm thú afheiceáil, ach cá bhfuil Zhane?" She asked eagerly.

"Tá athas orm thú afheiceáil fosta." Andros replied quietly. "Sna cryo-codail tá Zhane… Measta marbh tá an daoine eile." He murmured.

"Aiféalach tá mé." She whispered.

The other rangers looked rather lost at the words that had passed between the two, though the colonists around them looked rather mournful.

"Can I offer you something to eat or drink?" Brand asked the Terran rangers. "It's nothing fancy, but…"

"That's okay." TJ replied quickly, noticing the painful gleam in Brand's eyes.

TJ noticed that behind Brand, the other boy from the transmission had joined up with Andros and the girl and was quietly talking to him in the same strange language. Brand noticed TJ's slightly diverted eyes and looked over his shoulder for a moment.

"My brother, Risey." He explained. "He has yet to grow up sometimes. Come on, I'll take you to where we serve our food."

All around them people had started talking together, some talking normal English, others the same strange language as Andros's conversation. Again Brand noticed their curiosity and slight discomfort and he smiled softly.

"Karovan." He explained. "It's not to shut you out or anything. They just aren't sure how much you know and how much Andros wants to give away. He's rather private about some things. You might have noticed."

"We have." Cassie assured. "He wasn't too happy we found out about Karone."

"I'm surprised you did." Brand informed them. "He hardly ever talked about her back on KO-35. Sometimes it was even as if, for him, she never existed."

"He's sworn to find her." Carlos replied.

"An uile ádh mór ort í an cruinne, mo dlúthchara… ádh mór ort." Brand muttered softly.

A/N: To be continued. Welcome to MY version of Karovan speech. Yes, it's a real language, though I'm not sure I'm using the grammar right. Here are the translations:

**'Tá athas orm thú afheiceáil, ach cá bhfuil Zhane?'** - It's good to see you, but where is Zhane?

**'Tá athas orm thú afheiceáil fosta.'** - It's good to see you too.

**'Sna cryo-codail tá Zhane. Measta marbh tá an daoine eile.'** - Zhane is in cryogenic-sleep… The others are presumed dead.

**'Aiféalach tá mé.'** - I'm sorry

**'An uile ádh mór ort í an cruinne, mo dlúthchara… ádh mór ort.'** - All the good luck in the universe, my dear friend… good luck.

Hope you liked it. Review!


	10. Chapter 10

_Summary_ _Andros__ has lost everything that ever meant something to him… did he? _

**_Arwennicole_**_: Here's more, glad you like my Karovan. _

**_Phantom Rogue_**_: Thankies! Yeah, well, people he grew up with are easier to let in then total strangers and anyway, they won't let him shut them out. With stupid fanfiction, this is as soon as I was willing to make it. _

**_Tal_**_: There are more Karovans with appreciation for the planet. You have no clue what's it between Zhane and Esai. _

**_Star Fata_**_: Glad you liked it. Don't worry it was worth the wait. Oh and since I forgot, I loved the dresses. And you like my Karovan language? You're the only one who, I know of, might recognize it. _

**_SweetSas_**_: It's Gaeilge. You'll see who that girl is soon enough. I think. Though it will take a few more chapters. _

**_Johnny_**_: Yes, Esai is related to someone we all know and love. _

**_Zeopurple_**_: Glad you liked it. I used Gaeilge for the Karovan language. _

**_Slytherin-Angel44_**_: Well, here's the next. _

**_Nafrody_**_: Yay, that Karovan language is Gaeilge. _

**_Sreym_**_: Well, Laura will change sometime. Glad you liked the chapters. _

**_Alexandra KHAYMAN_**_: -drools- That's okay, really. I'm glad you like my chapter and language. Here's more. _

**_Tay_**_: Oh, that little girl is rather important to the story, or at least, she plays a big part. _ _Andros__ has actually already pointed out why too. Well, I don't know what happened to their friends… I do know what happened to their family and that will not be revealed for a long time. _

**_Titanium Ranger_**_: Thanks, it's Gaeilge. _

**_BlackHalliwell_**_: Thanks. _

**Scarred **

**Chapter 10**

Andros sighed as the door of his room slid shut behind him. He'd just gotten back from checking up on the colonists. It had been two months since they had stumbled on the small group of refugees and he had been visiting them every few weeks, unbeknownst to the other rangers.

He was still explaining what had happened and what was going on. The hardest part had been telling how, during the fight, he and Zhane ended up separated from the other rangers and how he found out about their deaths. Brand and Risey had assured him it wasn't their fault and they didn't blame them in any way, but Andros knew, if Zhane ever woke up, it would be hard to convince him differently.

Zhane had promised them, promised he'd watch over Ashley and keep her safe. He'd never forgive himself for failing that simple task. The two had been as close as anything.

Silently he crossed the room and opened a drawer of his dresser. From under all the junk inside, he pulled a small flat disk-like device. Carefully he placed it on the dresser and flipped a little switch on the side. Immediately a small hologram shot up from the glasslike orb that was embedded in the middle of the disk, glowing as the scene played out.

Six teens were hanging all over each other, all dressed in ranger uniforms. The picture had been taken after the celebration dinner of Elias turning 16, a ceremonial age for Karovans. At 16, Karovans were allowed into the field with the ground troops, 18 for the fighter wing.

He studied them all intently, one by one.

The guy in black had short sandy blonde hair, sticking in all directions - fluffy, Nathi always teased. The black shirt fitted tightly around his already well-toned stomach and chest. Though the youngest of the group, Kobin was all but the shortest. He was equally as tall as Elias. His dark brown eyes were filled with laughter as he tried to get the blue ranger in a headlock.

Elias, next to Kobin, was just in the process of ducking behind the pink ranger. Kobin had been trying to mess up Elias's dark brown, almost black, hair all night. The sides were cut short, but the middle stuck up in a miniature Mohawk. His brown eyes reflecting the same laughter as Kobin's. Elias had been by far the eldest with at least half a year on all of them.

Next was Nathi, as the short blonde girl let Elias hide behind her, bringing up her hands to ward Kobin off. Her hair still flowed to her waist when the picture had been taken, but two days later she had had it cut to shoulder length. Her bluish grey eyes flashed with a carefree light of joy. Just two days older then he was, Nathi was still a good 5 inches shorter.

Then there was he himself, laughing as he looked at his two best friends in the whole colony. The only thing that was different that he was at least a head shorter then he was now… And his hazel eyes were sparkling with a light that had been lost with his team.

Ashley had jumped on Zhane's back, claiming a piggyback ride he was only too happy to give. Zhane was an inch or two taller then he had been, tallest of them all. His bleach blonde hair lay messily on his head from Ashley's hands grabbing it at every free moment. His deep blue eyes sparkled as he easily held the girl on his back.

Ashley had been by far the shortest and lightest of the team, but also the fiercest. Though no one expected her to, with four older brothers she always felt like she had to prove her worth. While everyone else took time to relax, she was always busy training or studying, keeping her from growing much in any way. Her light brown hair just skimmed past her shoulders and was often pulled back into a simple ponytail. Her brown eyes were closed as she shrieked with laughter. People would often say the high testosterone level around her kept her from being a girl or kept her a girl, depending on the point of view.

Andros could see why they said it. Nathi's tight shirt revealed the changes her body was making, growing from girl to teen. Even if Ashley hadn't always worn her uniform shirt a fair few sizes too big, those changes couldn't be seen in her body.

Ashley had almost endless patience, but when she lost her temper, she truly lost her temper and hardly anyone, good or evil, dared to approach her (oftentimes, even he and Zhane thought twice about it). Once she had caught a comment about her and after pounding the guy who said it Andros had found her crying in her room in the ranger dome. Nothing they tried made her feel better – until he told her she had always looked beautiful to him.

As he looked at the hologram he had to, once again, agree with that point of view. So maybe she lacked the feminine curves forming that encouraged the male brain. Her smile could brighten anyone's day and there was no sweeter face found in all of KO-35. And besides that, he didn't have to feel jealous about other guy checking her out.

Slowly his mind drifted off to a time before; a time when there were no worries but…

_Andros__ fiddled as he waited for Ashley to get her things. The other rangers had already headed home after last period, only he and Ashley had three-dimensional trigonometry. He'd always walk her home afterwards, mainly because her house was on his route home. He never admitted it, but he also liked her company, sometimes even more then Zhane's. _

_Soon enough the short girl in yellow skipped over and he pushed himself from the wall he had been leaning against, falling into step beside her. _

_"So, you wanna work on that homework together later on?" She asked. "I don't quite understand the whole thing just yet." _

_"Yeah, sure. Didn't we have a free period tomorrow? How about then?" _

_"Deal." Ashley smiled. _

_They walked together in silence for a while. Her house was coming into view and the, by now familiar, feeling of panic over took him. He didn't want to give up the serenity of her presence just yet, but he always had before. _

_They stopped in front of her house and she turned to him. _

_"Well, I'll see you at training in an hour." Ashley grinned brightly, pushing a few locks of hair behind her ear. _

_"Yeah." _ _Andros__ agreed. _

_She turned around and he watched her walk towards the front door of the house. _

_"Wait." He suddenly heard himself call and Ashley turned around. "Do… Do you want to go see that new movie with Stella Quazenella sometime?" _

_He felt his face heat up and was sure he was blushing crimson too. He quickly diverted his eyes to the ground, scuffing his food against the pavement. _

_"Are you… are you asking me out?" Ashley asked quietly, a strange emotion in her voice. _

_"I…" _ _Andros__ swallowed, not looking up. "I guess." _

_He heard footsteps and suddenly her shoes appeared in his view. He could feel her lean close and suddenly her lips pressed against his cheek. _

_"I'd love to." She whispered in his ear, before turning around and running into the house. _

_Slowly he realised what had just happened. He had a date with Ashley. Not only were they going to go out for a movie, she had kissed him, on the cheek, but she still kissed him. A silly grin spread on his face and he turned into the direction of his own house. He just hoped nobody was home to see him grinning like a moron. _

Andros sighed and shook his head. Zhane had teased them for ages afterwards. They had ignored him though. A month later they had been walking around hand in hand and he had even dared to kiss her on the lips after the third date.

People had often said it wouldn't last, but always smiled at the sight of them, two twelve-year-olds with a cute crush. It had surprised them all when two years later they had still been together and going strong. Giving the ring at the age of 14 was definitely a surprise and some people had been outraged. Said it couldn't last that much longer, but yet again they beat the odds.

He quickly turned the projector off and swallowed the lump in his throat.

They had beaten everything together… everything but death.

A/N: To be continued when I feel like it. Hope you enjoyed. Review!

And if anyone was wondering: Gaeilge is Irish, or rather the ancient Celtic language, variations of it can be found in Scotland and Wales too.


	11. Chapter 11

_Summary: Andros has lost everything that ever meant something to him… did he?_

_**Slytherin-Angel44**: Sorry, I'm really, really sorry, but for the plot she had to die. Forgive me?_

_**Tal**: Making him a bit happier right now._

_**DizneeDol**: Yeah, poor Andros._

_**Phantom Rogue**: Well, you could say he's a moron? Ash could always make him act non-Androsy._

_**Zeopurple**: Yeah, thanks. I'm starting to feel bad for Andros._

_**Star Fata**: Yeah, can you imagine them having been together since they were 12? It's just so cute!_

_**Johnny**: Yeah, Andros and Ash are sweet together and I think I've mentioned a few times before, Ash and Zhane being related keeps Andros from being jealous when they're that close. I'll update my other story when I'm unstuck with the chapter I'm writing._

_**Alexandra KHAYMAN**: -drools- Yeah, very sad. Andros misses his friends. This soon enough for you?_

_**SweetSas**: Actually, it was still a silly crush at 12. Glad you liked the picture._

_**Titanium Ranger**: Thanks, I loved writing it!_

_**Tay**: Yeah, that's why it's still labelled as A/A, there'll be more chapters showing them in flashbacks._

_**Nafrody**: Really? Where did you see Gaeilge before? This chapter does include, but doesn't mention Laura?_

**Scarred**

**Chapter 11**

It was cold – freezing, to be honest. If this was what heaven felt like, he should've joined Dark Spector, then at least he'd be warm right now. At least he didn't feel the pain in his chest anymore. That was a definite plus.

Carefully he tested his arms and legs and found them responding. It eased him a little. He had tried before, but they never would move.

'I guess I've done my time and now I'm allowed to roam free.' He thought sarcastically. 'Maybe try to warm up a bit.'

He sat up, tried of lying down for so long, only to crash back when he hit his head against something.

'What the? What's going on? Is heaven so small?' He considered thoughtfully, his mind wandering in many directions, all not relevant the topic at hand. 'Damn, I really should've joined Dark Spector. Hell has to be way bigger then this with all the evil we've been sending down there.'

He heard something hiss and suddenly the air around him turned a few degrees warmer. Granted, it was still cold, but not turn-your-eyeballs-numb freezing anymore. Besides that, he noticed he now had room to sit up and did so, finally opening his eyes.

He immediately closed them again and shook his head. When he opened them again he blinked a few times at the sight. This was the healing chamber on the Megaship, he remembered. But how did he get here?

"_Andros, run!" He cried as he flung himself at the monster attacking his friend._

"_Zhane!"_

"Okay, that answers my question I guess." He muttered, shaking away the distant memory. "How long has it been?"

Nothing but silence answered him and he sighed.

"Well, I'll just go look for my own answers then." He muttered, testily putting down his feet.

The first few steps he stumbled a bit and he cursed himself for it, but soon found his footing. He slipped out of the room and smiled when the heat of the engine invaded him, warming him from head to toe.

He took a moment to orientate himself before slowly making his way to the bridge, passing the holding bay, Simudeck, observatory and several cargo bays, all the while vaguely wondering if the ship had always been so _big_.

He grumbled under his breath when he finally reached the bridge, silently cursing the builders for not putting up road signs. He looked around the bridge and noticed the green-blue orb slowly rotating on the viewing screen. Walking over to the consol showing the coordinates of the Megaship, he frowned, not recognizing them at all, just knowing that they definitely weren't anywhere close to KO-35.

Just then he heard footsteps and voices in the corridor and he tensed. The sound grew gradually louder and he soundlessly dropped into a defensive position. Four people he'd never seen before rounded the corner. They spotted him a moment later and stopped dead in their tracks, their voices stilling.

They didn't look like anyone Andros would ever interact with and their clothes definitely didn't belong on the Megaship or on any friendly planet he knew. Having eliminated all possibilities he got to the only logical conclusion: enemies who hijacked the ship. So he did the only logical thing he could do… He charged.

They immediately defended themselves. They were good, but he saw many holes in their defence and took advantage of that, his blows getting through ever once in a while.

They were trying to talk to him, reason with him somehow, but he ignored it. They weren't going to win this with pretty words. Talking didn't defend his ship.

Suddenly a new voice, sounding distantly familiar, was calling his name, but he ignored it. The ship had to be protected and he didn't have time to listen to anyone's mumbo-jumbo.

A kick to his side effectively separated him from the attackers and someone positioned himself between them, tensed and ready to attack if he fought back.

"What are you doing?" The guy demanded and his eyes widened as he realised who was standing there.

"They got you…" He muttered. "Damn it Andros!"

Andros held up his hands and sighed.

"No, they didn't. Just demorph, and I'll explain everything." Andros told him calmly.

"No way, I'm not leaving myself defenceless." Zhane protested.

To his surprise Andros tore off his morpher and threw it at him. He caught it with ease and stared at it in shock.

"I can't morph anymore, so if you attacked, _we'd_ be the defenceless ones. Will you demorph now?" Andros pleaded.

Zhane looked down at the morpher in his hand before nodding slowly and his morph faded. He looked up and stared Andros in the eye.

"What's going on?"

Andros sighed and pushed some locks of hair behind his ear.

"It's been two years, Zhane." He said quietly, not meeting his stare. "KO-35 has been abandoned for two years. You were injured and placed in cryogenic stasis."

"Who are they?" Zhane demanded, indicating the four behind him.

"Rangers." Andros muttered, his voice growing softer. "My new team… the others… their morphers were here when I got to the bridge."

"I…" Zhane slumped, defeated, the implication of it hitting him harshly.

"I'll tell you all about it." Andros promised and turned to the other rangers for a moment. "You guys should change into your uniforms. I'm not blaming you, but from now on, just make that the first thing you do when you return to the ship. Familiar or unfamiliar, rangers don't attack rangers."

The other rangers nodded and turned away. When Andros was sure they were a safe distance away, he walked over to Zhane and gently pried his morpher out of the other's hands.

"I failed them." He heard his friend mutter softly. "I promised and failed."

"They don't blame you." Andros promised him. "I know where Brand and Rise are and they don't blame you. Esai will be so happy to see you again."

"Esai?" Zhane asked softly, his eyes brightening slightly.

"She's just fine but she misses you." Andros smiled softly. "I just came back from seeing them, I'll take you with me next time I'm going. I can't go too often - it would be all too obvious to Dark Spector."

Zhane nodded and sighed.

"So what happened?"

"I'll explain when the other rangers return, okay? I didn't actually tell them you survived the attack." He looked sheepish at that. "They'd want to hear too."

Zhane laughed and shook his head, punching Andros's arm.

"Good to know at least some things don't change."

A/N: To be continued whenever. Review and I'll update sooner.


	12. Chapter 12

_Summary: Andros has lost everything that ever meant something to him… did he?_

_**SweetSas**: Yeah, I'm so proud of myself! Actually, Zhane was to the one to attack them._

_**Star Fata**: Nah, not really, it's not his fault._

_**Johnny**: Actually, I'm updating it tomorrow. I managed to finally finish the chapter yesterday. Glad you liked the chapter._

_**Alexandra KHAYMAN**: -drools- Yeah, I'm so happy, now at least I may be able to get the story rolling. Here's more._

_**Rangerfan58**: I'll get there, don't worry. Just have patience._

_**BlackHalliwell**: Thanks._

_**Phantom Rogue**: Yeah, poor Zhane. What am I doing to him? It's not fair!_

_**Titanium Ranger**: Zhane's cute! Well, I hope I could've helped out with that writing problem._

_**Tay**: Don't worry! Esai will be back soon, she's a major character right now._

_**Anyabar1987**: Yeah, and I really don't want to go along the PRiS storyline this time._

_**Zeopurple**: Look and see!_

_**The-power-of-love**: It's okay, I know you like._

_**Jenny**: OMG! You can't be serious! Okay, so you are, it's okay. We still love you. And as long as you beta for me, you can let the reviews slip a little. Oh! I know a word Chinese!... I think… ying chi is foot right? As in measurements… Anyway, LUV YA!_

_**Slythering-Angel44**: Yay! Glad you liked my new version of Zhane waking up. Here's more._

**Scarred**

**Chapter 12**

The other rangers walked into holding bay to find Andros and Zhane talking over a hot drink. Zhane looked up when he heard them and got up from his chair, smiling sheepishly at them.

"Sorry I attacked you." He offered. "I'm Zhane, the silver ranger."

"That's okay, Andros did the same thing when we met him." TJ grinned, offering his hand. "I'm TJ."

"It's called a handshake." Andros quickly cut in.

Zhane looked at Andros for a moment before taking TJ's hand and tentatively shaking it, causing the other to smile.

"I'm Laura." The girl in yellow introduced brightly and Zhane winced slightly upon seeing the familiar colour on such an unfamiliar person.

"Carlos." The boy in black said.

"And I'm Cassie." The girl in pink smiled, offering her hand too.

This time Zhane took it without a second thought and placed a slight kiss on it, winking up at her.

"I've never met a female ranger quite as lovely as you." He told her with his most charming smile.

Cassie raised an eyebrow and she smiled flirtatiously back, before turning away as a blush coloured her cheeks.

"Zhane, you are not charming my team." Andros mock scowled at his friend. "There are enough other girls for you to put your charms on. I need this team working together, not holding grudges over break ups."

The others laughed and Andros shrugged.

"Watch out for him, he's got a reputation of being a heartbreaker." Andros warned.

"Well, they're here now, you can start storytelling." Zhane rounded on his friend giddily and bounced back over to his seat.

Andros rolled his eyes and motioned for the others to join them. They all quickly got something to drink too and sat down. Andros took a deep breath and started talking.

"About two years ago Dark Spector launched a full-scale attack on KO-35. We set out with the whole team and were fighting back to back, but Zhane and I got separated from the other four anyway. At one point a monster struck me down and was moving in for the killing blow. Zhane noticed and flung himself at the monster. It was destroyed but Zhane was barely alive. He took the blow that was meant for me and paid a high price for it."

"That much I remember." Zhane agreed.

"I brought him back here and put him in the healing chamber in cryogenic stasis in hopes of him healing and someday waking up." Andros continued.

"Someday being today." TJ noted and Andros nodded.

"I realised there was nothing we could do anymore then. KO-35 had fallen and all civilian carries had cleared the system, for better or for worse I don't know. I called the other rangers to retreat to the Megaship so we could leave too. They didn't reply, so I shouted at them it wasn't a suggestion, but an order. When they didn't answer I stormed off to the bridge to use the scanners to locate them. When I got there…"

Zhane reached out and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder when Andros swallowed painfully.

"When I got there it didn't even register until a moment later…" Andros muttered. "Right at the flight controls… they were just lying there. Four morphers."

"So you're not sure they're actually dead?" Carlos suggested hopefully.

"Morphers only return if the ranger dies." Zhane informed them. "Chances of them having survived are really low."

The four Terrans nodded and kept quiet.

"I wasn't in a very good mood when I activated Deca." Andros muttered at last. "But she was very patient with me, though I suspect she came close to losing it many times during the past two years. I let her plot a random course while I went to store the other morphers. I guess… the anger just overtook me. I ended up demanding to know who they fought last so I could… take revenge." He sighed now, looking back at his rash actions.

"Stupid." Zhane muttered under his breath.

"Who was it?" Cassie asked tentatively.

"A bounty hunter named Darkonda." Andros replied and Zhane cursed quite colourfully. "I've been searching for him while I was causing trouble for Dark Spector during those years I spent alone. Everything led to a dead end. It's as if he disappeared from the universe - though I'm positive he's still alive somewhere."

"Maybe it's better this way." Zhane told him. "At least you didn't get yourself killed too by going to confront him."

Andros nodded miserably.

"Andros…" TJ asked. "Who… who were the other rangers? You've never actually told us their names."

"Elias." Andros pointed at TJ, before letting it drift past the other rangers. "Kobin, Nathi and…"

"Ashley." Zhane cut in. "She was a miracle, shouldn't even have been born."

The other rangers nodded in acknowledgement.

"Kobin and Ashley weren't even sixteen when Dark Spector attacked." Andros muttered, voice choking on her name.

A depressed silence hung over the group. The Terran rangers hadn't realised how _young_ the Karovan rangers had been until now. The youth of them took them aback with the willingness and determination to sacrifice their lives for their planet.

"So…" Zhane broke the silence. "What's for dinner?"

The other rangers stared at Zhane as if he was crazy as Andros just pointed to the Synthetron behind him.

"There's the Synthetron, you know how to work it." Andros replied and shrugged at the looks of the other rangers. "I swear he hit his head when he was a baby."

The others looked at each other, unsure of how to react to that. It sounded like a joke, but with Andros you never could know.

"I object!" Zhane protested from over at the Synthetron. "I did not hit my head – I was dropped the other way numerous times, but never my head!"

Andros shook his head and turned to the other rangers.

"I swear he did, it screwed up his brain for the worse." He whispered with a wink.

This time they did laugh and a small smile appeared on Andros's face. Zhane looked over his shoulder and smiled. So these rangers weren't like his old time, but he could already see he was going to be great friends with them anyway.

A/N: To be continued whenever I feel like updating. Review and you might persuade me.


	13. Chapter 13

_Summary: Andros has lost everything that ever meant something to him… did he?_

_**Phantom Rogue**: Yeah, but then again, Andros is cute period!_

_**Tay**: Oh, they will find Darkonda, don't worry._

_**Johnny**: Yeah, his own sense, but he's got one. Ash was everything to him._

_**SweetSas**: No, I just put claim on him. Yeah, those dead Karovans are important to the story. Can't wait to see your update._

_**Rangerfan58**: Well, I'm not saying a thing._

_**Titanium Ranger**: Maybe…_

_**Alexandra KHAYMAN**: -drools- Yeah, that was supposed to be laughed at. Of course I didn't! It's great!_

_**C.C.C.**: A tiny bit, yeah. Can't wake Ash from the dead._

_**Jenny**: Wow, you reviewed again! It's a miracle! You are totally right about braincells, I think I should point out to my parents they didn't kill them off good enough._

_**Zeopurple**: Of course he accepts them, the did in the series…_

_**DizneeDol**: Yay! Enjoy._

_**BlackHalliwell**: Thanks._

_**Slytherin-Angel44**: Sorry, didn't mean to. I feel bad for him too, actually. I'm torturing him._

**Scarred**

**Chapter 13**

_Ayrana held her fussing baby in her arms. Two months old and he already was a hand full. Tane always laughed at her, what did they know anyway? Maybe all babies were like this; he only was their first child._

"_You know what? Forget it." She declared, hit with a sudden idea. "We're going to visit Dayla. You love playing with her son, don't you?" She cooed to the baby boy in her arms._

_Somehow the boy must have understood, for he immediately quieted and allowed his mother to dress him for the brisk, mildly cool temperature outside. It was summer, yet for some reason the weather stayed chilly this year._

_She quickly made her way across town to see her friend. She smiled at the thought of how far back they went and the same could be said for their husbands. When Jasah and Dayla started dating, she had never expected to hook up with Tane back then. Sure she couldn't deny he was gorgeous, but half the colony thought the same thing. Yet she got him without even trying._

_Now they were both married and blessed with a son. Things couldn't be happier._

_When she arrived at her friend's house, she rang the bell and moments later the door opened for her. Dayla smiled and let her friend in._

"_Was he that bad again?" She giggled._

"_You know it. I swear, I don't know what's wrong with this child." Ayrana replied exasperatedly. "He just wouldn't settle down for his nap."_

"_Just put him in the playpen with Zhane. That should get him to sleep. I swear, those two will grow up to be just as close as their fathers." Dayla smiled._

"_And just as pigheaded." Ayrana added affectionately, cuddling her child close before walking over to the playpen in the corner of the room to put him down._

_Ayrana was halfway through putting her baby down when she spotted something strange._

"_Dayla… there's two babies here."_

"_Oh, yeah, sorry, I forgot to tell you. That's my niece, I'm baby-sitting her." Dayla explained, walking over and stroking the little girl's soft hairs. "She's a little miracle you know."_

"_Yeah, the whole colony knows. Hard pregnancy, right?"_

"_She nearly lost this precious girl three times. If it had been a boy, they would have terminated." Dayla sighed._

_Ayrana nodded and placed her son in between the two cousins. The children brought a smile to her face. Two and a half month old Zhane slept happily on the right, her darling Andros in the middle and the one-month-old girl on the left. They made an adorable trio._

"_Cute, isn't it?" Dayla smiled. "Three ranger babies, all destined for a morpher, sleeping in a line from eldest to youngest."_

"_How are her brothers taking it anyway? I mean, how old are they now – the oldest is eight and…?" Ayrana inquired._

"_The twins turned five just before Zhane was born remember? But yes, Brand is eight and Jeff's six. They seem to be taking her arrival quite well, though Brand's not too happy with his mom risking her life for just another baby."_

"_Not just another baby, the heir she'd given up on when she heard it was medically inadvisable to have another baby after almost dying when delivering the twins." Ayrana muttered, looking over at the little girl._

"_I see Tane's keeping you rather well posted on the ranger business." Dayla laughed softly._

"_No, he explained the situation to me some time after the twins were born. Don't you remember how hard it was to catch him and Jasah? I mean, Tane and Jasah are almost like brothers and since Elevine is Jasah's twin…"_

"_Yeah, remember when they explained it to us? Jonathan's Terran DNA seemed to be making her so ill when pregnant. Single pregnancies the doctors, the power and her body could handle, but twins…" Dayla sighed. "They were lucky enough to have Jacal, Risey and her survive, but the strain put on her body." The woman shook her head. "Ashley shouldn't even have been possible to conceive after that."_

"_They're lucky. She's a cute little girl." Ayrana smiled._

"_She's going to be a heartbreaker, you mean." Dayla laughed._

"_That too." Ayrana agreed. "Now, do you have some tea while they're still asleep?"_

_Dayla laughed softly and nodded, leading her friend into the kitchen._

**Two hours later**

"_Hurry up with those bottles, Dayla." Ayrana called to her friend._

_The three babies lay on the couch. Zhane was happily sucking on his foot, delighted with his newfound 'toy', but Andros and Ashley were both were making a fuss for their food. Ayrana had her hands full with the two youngest babies._

_Zhane didn't seem at all bothered by the lack of attention and found his newfound freedom a great opportunity to practise the rolling over Dayla had been trying to teach him. He was getting quite good at it too and he was as proud of himself as any two-and-a-half-month old could be._

_The first roll went perfectly fine, so there was no reason he shouldn't try another one. You try explaining to an infant the laws of gravity, and in Zhane's case that when there's nothing beneath you and the ground is five feet away…_

_Somewhere along his second roll, he ran out of couch to roll on and found himself falling to the floor. Gleefully he wanted to let out a giggle at the wondrous sensation of flying, when it was already over, hitting the ground headfirst._

_The blow knocked him out, but when he woke up a minute later, he let out a soft infant gurgling giggle and returned to sucking on his foot._

"_Dayla, I'm home!" A voice called._

_Jasah entered the living room from the hallway just as Dayla emerged from the kitchen, Tane right behind him._

"_Good, you can feed your son then." Dayla answered, pressing one of the bottles into his hands and she left a kiss on his cheek. "Hey Tane. Here Ayrana, Andros's bottle."_

"_Thanks." Ayrana smiled tiredly, lifting Andros into her arms as Dayla did the same with Ashley, both infants quieting the moment the bottle was put into their mouths._

"_Dayla, if I'm to feed my son it would be good to know where he is." Jasah commented with a grin._

"_He's right on the… couch." Dayla cut off abruptly, noticing Zhane was gone._

_Ashley started crying as the bottle left her mouth. Dayla didn't notice as she stared at the empty couch where her son had been laying a few minutes before._

"_Ayrana?" She asked in a small voice._

"_I don't know, those two were keeping me busy. They just wouldn't stop fussing." Ayrana replied softly._

_Fear was evident on the faces of Jasah, Dayla and Ayrana. Only Tane shook his head and walked over to the couch. Only a moment later he bend down, softly chuckling as he straightened with a happy gurgling Zhane in his arms._

"_Here he is." He smiled. "The kid's just as crazy as his dad. Somehow he hid himself _under_ the couch. Don't worry, he's just fine."_

_Jasah took his son from his best friend's arms and looked down at the obviously content baby. The moment Zhane spotted the bottle in his father's hand, he reached out to it, making spluttering noises._

"_Give the kid his food, Jasah." Tane laughed and walked over to Ayrana. "And I think Ashley's hungry too."_

_Dayla looked down at the crying baby in her arms and blushed, popping the bottle back in her mouth. Jasah sat down to feed Zhane as Tane stole Andros from his wife's arms. The baby boy had just finished his bottle, oblivious to the panic around him._

_Ayrana watched her husband with a smile on her face as he patiently held Andros … before setting out to make the little boy laugh. Soon childish shrieks and giggles filled the room and Ayrana's smile widened, maybe having Andros a sibling didn't have to wait as long as they thought._

A/N: That should explain Zhane's… um… Zhaneyness. Too be continued when I feel like it. Reviews go a long way to make me feel like writing and updating… **Yes**, that's a hint.

Okay, here's another hint… anyabar1987 has some great stories up, people seem to take a look at them, but they don't review and to be honest I know the frustrations of putting all that work into a story and not getting the reviews you're expecting. So… I'm **kindly asking all of you** to go and read and review _anyabar1987's stories_, I promise they're worth the read, just READ THEM!


	14. Chapter 14

_Summary: Andros has lost everything that ever meant something to him… did he?_

_**Star Fata**: Glad you liked it. Don't kill me or cry over this one._

_**SweetSas**: Zhane's a cute, but crazy baby._

_**Alexandra KHAYMAN**: -drools- Sure, you don't want to take it, I'm doing that already. I think I might have shown you, yeah. And yeah, Ash is a miracle._

_**Rangerfan58**: Like Andros said in chapter 12, hitting his head screwed up his brain for the worse. Just the way we like it._

_**Slytherin-Angel**: Zhane's always hilarious._

_**Phantom Rogue**: Baby Andros is always cute!_

_**C.C.C.**: No one, this was just a random flashback proving Andros's point. You got it all figured out. Yes, Esai's Zhane's younger sister. Glad you like the chapter and found every hint left in it… or at least most of them._

_**Tay**: Glad you liked the idea. Here's more._

_**Zeopurple**: Thanks, I loved writing this chapter, though Zhane was being difficult rolling of that couch._

_**Johnny**: Yeah, Andros was very right. He dropped himself on his head._

_**Titanium Ranger**: Zhane's always a cutey. Here's more._

_**Black Halliwell**: Thanks._

_**55**: I'll see what I can do when I actually come up with a plot for the story._

**Scarred**

**Chapter 14**

"Hey Cody!" Carlos called when he spotted the other boy walking in the hall a short distance ahead.

The other turned around and waited for Carlos to catch up, joined by TJ, Laura and Cassie.

"A few friends and I are planning on a game of soccer after school, wanna join?" Carlos asked and Cody laughed.

"Sure." He replied, hoisting his bag higher upon his shoulder.

"Oh!" Laura gasped, spotting the thin black lines on his shoulder, and gleefully indicated it with a grin. "That's so pretty. Is it real?"

Cody glanced at his shoulder and nodded. Thin black lines ran across it, spinning, meeting and entwining, forming a delicate drawing. His parents hadn't been too happy when he informed them of his plan, but they hadn't tried to stop him either. Not that they could anyway - he knew his limits - but the age of eighteen brought a blissful freedom he was taking full advantage of whenever he had the chance.

"Well, for once Laura is right." Cassie agreed. "It's beautiful."

"You're not the first to say that." Cody shrugged. "I don't understand people. They say this tattoo of freedom is beautiful, but whenever they see a true mark of freedom, they're disgusted by it."

The bell rang just as the four rangers opened their mouths to reply to that strange comment. Cody turned and started towards his class.

"Catch you guys later." He called over his shoulder, before weaving through the student body littering the halls.

"What was that all about?" TJ muttered.

The other three shrugged before saying their goodbyes and heading off to their own classes, the incident forgotten for the moment.

------

_Yawning Andros stretched, smiling as he stared at the still sleeping girl next to him. He reached out, carefully brushing some stray locks of hair from her angelic face._

_Her uniform was wrinkled badly; though it had been crumpled long before they fell asleep, sleeping in it had only messed it up even more. His smile grew when he realised just how adorable and gorgeous she looked right now._

_He couldn't help himself. He leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her lips. She sleepily murmured something against his lips before returning the kiss. Her eyes stayed closed, but the presence in his mind told him she was slowly waking up._

_A wicked idea forming in his mind, he shifted so he was now lying on top of her, pinning her down with his weight._

"_Andros." She muttered against his lips, shifting with a soft yawn._

"_What?" He asked innocently._

"_Get off me." She replied, eyes still shut tightly. _

"_Why?" He grinned, gently nibbling her earlobe._

"_Because we should get up and go to the command centre." She informed him matter-of-factly, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes._

_He placed one last kiss on her lips before rolling off her and stumbling to his feet. He reached out his hands and helped her up. Smiling she stood in front of him._

"_I wouldn't mind waking up like this more often." She yawned, grimacing as she looked down at herself. "And there's no way I'm leaving the room in this."_

"_Well, then what do you suggest? All your clothes are in your own room and you can't teleport in these bedrooms." Andros grinned, turning to his closet to get himself a fresh uniform._

_Ashley walked over and stole the bundle of clothes from his hands._

"_Your uniform." She declared airily, slipping into the bathroom._

_Moments later he heard the shower turn on and he had to laugh. Shaking his head he quickly changed into another fresh uniform and went to make his bed. When he finished he decided to wait for Ashley and flopped down on the bed. He marvelled at the intoxicating scent that filled his nostrils, coming from the second pillow on his bed._

_He buried his face in the pillow and inhaled deeply._

"_What are you doing?"_

"_You smell good."_

_He felt the other pillow beat on his head and he sat up. His eyes widened when he spotted her in his uniform. The sleeves of the jacket and legs of the pants were rolled up because they were a fair few sizes to big for her and the shirt hang around her torso loosely. His uniform gave her a false air of vulnerability._

"_It looks good on you." He commented, walking over and wrapping her into his arms. "I like it."_

"_Don't like it too much." She warned softly, seriously. "I told you it's too soon."_

_Andros smiled and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Giving a slight tug he lead her out of the room, his arm wrapped around her shoulder and she slipped hers around his waist._

"I know it's too soon._" He promised her silently. "_We've got all the time in the world together._"_

_Ashley smiled brightly at him and placed a kiss on his cheek as they entered the command centre of the ranger-dome._

"_Aw, how cute." Zhane laughed at the two and Andros made a rude sign._

"_Stay there, you should have a picture of this." Nathi smiled, getting out a camera and making a picture._

"_It's just until I got a moment to get into my own uniform." Ashley shrugged. "Just had to report here first, so I guess I'll go change into yellow now."_

_Just at that moment the sirens started shrieking. The viewing screen popped online and showed a massive attack force was heading straight for KO-35._

_She never did get to change out of his uniform. _

Andros shot up in bed, cold sweat slowly crawling down his face before dripping of his nose and chin and making his shirt stick to his chest and back like a second skin. He sighed and pushed the covers away, trying to shake the dream from his thoughts.

A knock on his door startled him and without thinking he told the person on the other side to come in. He didn't realise his mistake until the door slid open and Zhane stepped into the room.

"I don't recall you having the habit of sleeping late." His friend told him with a silly grin. "I thought I'd check if you hadn't killed or severally injured yourself last night."

Then he spotted the sweaty state of his friend, the stripy hair sticking to his forehead and the shirt to his skin.

"Andros." He said turning serious. "What's wrong?"

"Just a dream." Andros grumbled, trying to brush it off.

Unfortunately for him, Zhane spotted his eyes flickering to the book lying in a dark corner of his desk. Zhane walked over and picked it up, turning it around in his hands.

"Looks like something Ash would read." He offered nonchalantly and watched Andros divert his eyes to the floor.

"It was hers. She must have left it when we were getting that tour and were called away for battle." Andros muttered softly.

"Let me guess… - you dreamed of her?" Zhane asked carefully, raising an eyebrow knowingly.

"Every night." Andros admitted softly. "They were right you know… I didn't love her. Adored her more then anything, yes, but not love."

"But-" Zhane started.

"I love her now." Andros interrupted softly, his voice thick with emotion. "You never know what you truly have until… until it's gone." His voice shook and he furiously blinked away imminent tears. "It wasn't until then that… that I realised just how much she meant to me and I- I learned the meaning of true love." Burying his face in his hands, his voice was muffled, but his words still had the same impact. "Damn it, Zhane! They say the pain goes away over time, but it only **hurts** _more_."

"Go take a shower." Zhane told him softly. "We'll talk later, okay? You smell."

Andros threw his pillow at his friend, who dodged it with a slight grin, but got up anyway and disappeared into the bathroom. Zhane sighed and watched him go. He mourned for his cousin and friends, but after Karone… there was no telling how deep his friend was truly scarred by this.

Or whether he would ever recover from it.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Review and I'll be nice in updating… I think.


	15. Chapter 15

_Summary: Andros has lost everything that ever meant something to him… did he?_

_**Phantom Rogue**: He told her he loved her, it just never was true. I can't wake ash from the dead in any way._

_**Tay**: Andros can't really cope with any of this and Zhane doesn't notice because Andros had two years of practise to hide it. Just at some points it becomes to must._

_**Zeopurple**: Yeah, poor Andros. Sorry, I can't change my story._

_**Titanium Ranger**: Sorry, can't bring Ash back. But I can update for you._

_**Star Fata**: Glad you liked it._

_**C.C.C.**: I never said he didn't love her, I just said his feelings for Ash didn't grow to love until she was gone. How did you come to that silly idea Cody's sister is his cousin? Here's an update._

_**Alexandra KHAYMAN**: -drools- Yes, he'll suffer for a bit more. Glad you like Cody's line._

_**SweetSas**: Zhane's definitely cute. He's trying to make Andros smile even though the other is really depressed._

_**Slytherin-Angel44**: Yeah, unfortunately, getting worse is exactly what's still happening._

_**Johnny**: Yeah, poor Andros, but there's absolutely nothing I can do about it without going again everything this story stands for._

**Scarred**

**Chapter 15**

"What a way to ruin a perfectly good Saturday morning." Carlos groaned, rubbing his forehead wearily.

"It's almost noon." TJ pointed out, a faint grin on his face. "Isn't finding Zordon important to you?"

"Yeah, but there was a party last night, hosted by a guy from the soccer team - I had to show up. Someone spiked the punch." Carlos explained, squinting as he peered around.

"Somehow I get the feeling you weren't complaining about that last night." TJ sniggered. "You know you could always ask Deca to give you something for your hangover."

"Andros would kill me if he found out." Carlos argued.

"Footprints!" Cassie exclaimed from somewhere behind them.

Immediately they were back on full alert, quickly running over to their friend. They kneeled down at the print and looked around for anything that could indicate the owner. Suddenly the scanner in TJ's hands started beeping and they looked down at it, mildly horrified.

"A distress signal." TJ whispered. "Let's go."

They quickly started making their way towards the distress signal. Once they were almost there, Quantrons poured out of the bushes and attacked them. Moments later, amidst the sudden commotion, a bug flew straight at Carlos and stung him on his wrist. Crying out in pain, the ranger fell to the ground.

"Carlos!" Cassie exclaimed as she and TJ quickly made their way to his side. "Are you okay?"

"Something stung me." Carlos replied with a hiss, showing the sting.

"We better get you back to the ship." TJ commented and helped him up.

**On the Megaship**

"These readings don't make sense." Laura told them as she ran a scanner over the sting.

"I didn't get a good look at it." Carlos said remorsefully. "It was some kind of bug."

Andros looked up in shock, seeking out Zhane's eyes before looking at Carlos.

"Does it feel cold?" He asked, his voice sounding off.

"Yeah." Carlos replied, shocked. "How do you know?"

"You recognize the bite?" Cassie asked hopefully.

Andros looked at Zhane again and sighed.

"I'm not sure. Maybe." _I hope not_, he added mentally.

"Barillian?" Zhane suggested, almost inaudibly.

Andros nodded slightly.

"But I'd need to see the bug to be sure."

"I'll show you." TJ offered.

Andros nodded and looked around at the other rangers, his eyes lingering on Zhane.

"Stay here. If I'm right about this…" He told his friend.

"Yeah." Zhane agreed, hoping against all hope Andros was wrong for a change.

**Back on the planet**

"I think the bug fell right around here." TJ pointed.

"We've got to be absolutely sure." Andros told him.

"Perhaps I have what you seek." A voice taunted.

Andros's insides turned to ice. He had heard the voice only on recordings of the last battle of his teammates, but he'd recognize it anywhere. The voice he'd been hunting for years without any luck.

"Who are you?" He faintly heard TJ demand next to him.

"Darkonda is my name, evil is my game." The bounty hunter replied lightly before turning on his heels and dashing off.

TJ looked over at him, but he was already taking off after Darkonda, rage slowly taking over. He felt TJ flanking his side, matching his pace with ease. It should have registered he was losing his focus then, but it didn't.

They morphed almost simultaneously, calling on their Galaxy Gliders to gain more speed. He knew he was pushing the limits of the glider's speed, but he just had to catch Darkonda. Revenge was the only thing on his mind.

He was torn from his concentration by TJ's yelp.

"He released another bug!"

Angry to having to cut his pursuit, he drew his Astro Blaster and tried to aim as the bug. It took him way too long to get a lock for both his liking and his training. He got a clean shot anyway. He quickly ran over to the fried bug and picked it up.

"Damn it." He cursed.

**The Megaship**

"Barillian bug." TJ panted as he rounded the corner and skidded into the infirmary.

"I hadn't figured out yet." Zhane groaned, carefully pulling himself up from the ground. "Did he sting anyone?"

Two negative answers made him breathe a sigh in relief and he looked around.

"Hey, where's Andros?" He inquired.

"He stalked off." TJ replied with a helpless shrug. "For the better though. I doubt you want to come face to face with him right now."

"What happened down there?" Zhane demanded, but without waiting for an answer, he turned to the camera in the corner. "Deca, set course for KO-35. I think there should be some antidote left, and otherwise we should be able to find the formula somewhere."

TJ looked at him for a moment when Zhane turned to him with another inquiring look. It took him a moment to remember the question he had been asked and shook his thoughts clear.

"Darkonda." He replied simply. "He's back, sent the Barillian bugs after us."

"Damn it!" Zhane cursed, blindly running out of the infirmary to look for his friend.

This was not good.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Review and I'll be inspired to write more.


	16. Chapter 16

_Summary: Andros has lost everything that ever meant something to him… did he?_

_**DarkHonda**: No, Laura should not! Sure you can hug Andros. No, he won't be too messed up._

_**Titanium Ranger**: No, Laura will not be killed off and I can't bring people back from the dead either._

_**Star Fata**: Zhane can always convince Andros to calm down, or at least act calm and think slighter straighter than he is at the moment. Glad you liked the chapter. Enjoy._

_**Zeopurple**: Here's more._

_**C.C.C.**: Yeah, luckily, Zhane's there. So… that doesn't mean the girl is Ash!_

_**Phantom Rogue**: Actually, no, he's just beating up the walls of the Megaship. Deca's not to happy about him doing that, but can't really stop him either._

_**Slytherin-Angel44**: Yeah, and I'm not really putting an effort in making him feel better either. Here's the next chapter._

_**Johnny**: Does Darkonda ever NOT have a great part in causing misery to Andros?_

_**Lavonne Adams**: Well, here's the next chapter. Enjoy reading._

_**Mel**: Actually, not this time. Like I told Rosa, he's beating up walls of his own ship. But yeah, Andros is still cute._

**Scarred**

**Chapter 16**

Andros lay in his bed, staring at the bottom of the bunk above him. He couldn't sleep and had no idea how long he had been lying there, working his mind through all that had happened today.

He was furious Darkonda had gotten away, but on the other hand had gotten hope in the possibility of avenging his fallen friends. He couldn't help but feel strange about having entered the ranger dome again to collect the antidote formula, just to be on the safe side, after having used the last of the actual antidote to cure both Carlos and Cassie.

He was glad his friends weren't monsters anymore though and having the antidote at hand to save a possible future trip to KO-35. They were lucky enough Carlos had only managed to sting Cassie and no one else – but despite that, having entered the ranger dome overshadowed that all.

"_Welcome to the ranger dome." Zhane grinned, spreading his arms._

"_Dome? It's a pyramid!" Laura protested._

"_Details." Zhane shrugged._

_Andros sighed as he looked at them. Laura could be such a ditz at times. Without a word he started in the direction of the command centre. It was the only way they could get into the antidote safe. They'd have to open part of the lock from there and the other part at the door itself, down in the lower parts of the building, the second level buried underground._

_The others followed him, asking questions and listening to Zhane's answers and stories._

_Once they were close to the centre of the building, Andros stopped in front of an elevator shaft and called the elevator down. They only had to wait a few moments before they shuffled in in silence. Pushing the button labelled 7 and entering his ranger code, the elevator slid upwards smoothly._

_At the seventh floor they pilled out again, straight into the command centre of the ranger dome. Andros quickly walked over to the console to open the lock while the other rangers looked around in awe. He didn't even pay attention to them, until Cassie's voice made him look over his shoulder._

"_What's that you've got there, Zhane?" She inquired._

"_Uh? Oh… this?" Zhane asked, seemingly being awoken from deep thoughts. "Just the Karovan version of your photo camera."_

"_Cool, are there any pictures on it?" Laura asked._

"_The batteries are dead." Zhane replied, a defensive edge to his voice._

"Why don't I believe you?_" Andros telepathically asked his friend._

"Nathi's last picture._" Zhane just told him, his mental voice sad._

He hadn't needed to ask what picture Zhane had been talking about. He had dreamed of that moment only a few days earlier. He and Ashley, both in his uniform, just before they had gone out to have more than half of their team brutally slaughtered by Darkonda.

Suddenly he couldn't stop himself. He pushed the covers away and slipped back into his boots and jacket before pulling his hair into a loose ponytail. Quietly he slipped out of his room and made his way to the holding bay as swiftly as he could without making noise.

His trip down to KO-35 on his galaxy glider was short and soon enough he found himself back in the ranger dome, in the same elevator that had took him and the team to the command centre this morning. Right now it had the same destination… but he didn't.

The moment the elevator doors opened, he stepped out and turned to the door on the right of the elevator shaft. Through it he found a long grey corridor, the familiarity of it soothing him a little.

Blindly he walked down the hall. The door he halted at opened at will and admitted him to the room hidden behind it. He reached out and the lights came on, gently illuminating the room.

The soft glow of the light cherished the objects and furniture in the room, nothing fancy, but just perfect. The ghost of a smile played across his lips as he looked around. His dirty and wrinkled uniform still lay on the ground where he left it; books, papers and other things he couldn't identify littered his desk. On his bed the sheets were still crumpled, since he had been too lazy to make his bed that one morning and the two pillows were still right where he left them.

He slowly, hesitantly, picked up one of the pillows and buried his face in it, inhaling deeply. Ashley's scent still lingered as if she had used the pillow just yesterday. A moment later he dropped it and turned to the closet. Pulling it open he produced a red duffle bag.

He put the bag down on his bed and stuffed the pillow inside. Then he walked around the room, picking up random objects, pictures and small devices, putting them in the bag with the pillow.

Once he was finished he zipped the bag up, hang it over his shoulder and left the room again, only stopping to turn off the lights. On his way back to the command centre to get out, he suddenly stopped and impulsively entered another room.

The light was even softer to his eyes this time and it landed on the yellow interior of the room. Though now only the light from the corridor to light the room, he still could see everything in clear detail. Without a thought he grabbed the first object his eyes fell on, a little box her father had given her once years ago. It had been a present from his very last visit to Earth; after that it just became too dangerous.

After that his way back to the Megaship was uninterrupted. He quickly disappeared back into his room and dropped the bag onto his bed. Then he pulled his hair free, kicked off his boots without caring where they landed and shrugged off his jacket without bothering to put it over his desk chair, but just letting it fall to the ground.

He sat down on his bed and pulled the bag open. Most of the things he brought with him few out and neatly settled themselves on his desk for later placement. The pillow he put down next to his own. With slightly trembling hands he picked up the box he had taken from Ashley's room and kicked the bag away.

It was a small, square wooden box, about 8 inches long and 3 inches high. The top was decorated with both tiny ambers and fire opals forming the design of an ember; in the right light, the sparkling jewels looked like dancing flames. Cautiously he lifted the top and peered inside. His hands were now shaking as he gently picked up the locket that lay on top of everything else. A delicate _A _was engraved in the silver and he sighed sadly as he carefully opened the necklace, staring at the two pictures inside. One was of her and her family, Jeff's arm resting on her shoulders as she stood right in the middle of her four brothers, Elevine and Jonathan behind them. The other picture; the team and she was happily nuzzled into his embrace, smiling brightly.

He put the locket down next to the box and shifted through the rest of the stuff she had kept inside the box; letters from her grandmother on Earth, a few pictures of said grandmother, pictures of her brothers, parents, one of her entire Karovan family, of the team… a picture of just the two of them.

It was that last picture that pushed him beyond what he could handle. He quickly stuffed everything back in the box as his eyes watered, but he knew the tears wouldn't fall, they couldn't. With care he placed the box on his nightstand before curling up in bed with 'her' pillow clutched in his arms.

Despite all the raging emotions, the luxurious scent from the pillow soothed him to sleep within moments.

When he had drifted off into a deep sleep, the door to his room slid open. A very sleepy looking Zhane entered, bare feet and chest with his hair tussled, though his eyes were fully alert. He watched his friend for a moment, before silently shaking his head.

Carefully he pulled the covers back over the sleeping form on the bed and picked his jacket and bag up from the floor. The jacket he hung over the chair and he put the bag on the seat. Then he turned and placed the two boots on their normal spot so Andros wouldn't fall over them the next morning and hurt himself.

Once the room was back in order he glanced at his friend one last time before leaving the room.

"Sleep tight, Andros. I promise you we'll get through this somehow… together."

A/N: It seems to be hurting Andros week. Hope you liked it. If you be good and review, I'll be good and update.


	17. Chapter 17

_Summary: Andros has lost everything that ever meant something to him… did he?_

_**Phantom Rogue**: Making someone rub unions in his eyes isn't going to make him have a good cry, his eyes would just tear up. No emotions involved._

_**Lavonne Adams**: Yeah, me have to figure that one out too._

_**Johnny**: Aw, sorry. Yeah, but Andros IS cute period!_

_**SweetSas**: Thanks, Zhane definitely fun. Kill school, I'll help?_

_**Alexandra KHAYMAN**: -drools- That's okay, don't worry about it. It IS wrong to make Andros suffer so much… but that doesn't mean I can't. Of course he misses Ash a lot! It's Ash we're talking about._

_**Tal**: -hands tissues-_

_**Zeopurple**: You too? Aw, sorry. Actually, Zhane was awoken by Andros, but he knew to wait until he was sleeping to check if everything was okay._

_**Star Fata**: Thanks. Enjoy this one._

_**C.C.C.**: No… just most of it. Well, here's the next one, enjoy._

_**Slytherin-Angel44**: Sorry, it's not over by far though._

**Scarred**

**Chapter 17**

Cassie was the first of the Terran rangers to skip into holding bay that morning. Her brilliant mood ebbed away at the abrupt silence between her two Karovan friends and she raised an eyebrow at them.

"Don't let me interrupt anything." She told them lightly as she walked over to the Synthetron to get her breakfast.

"No, I was just on my way to the bridge anyway." Andros told her, getting up from his seat to put his dirty dishes back in the Synthetron.

"Wait up, I've got some thing to check anyway." Zhane added hastily, quickly following his friend's example.

"Sure, leave me _all alone_ to eat my breakfast." Cassie called loudly with a roll of her eyes. "Oh and Andros?" She added more seriously.

"Hmm?" Andros reacted as he turned to look at her.

"Well… tomorrow there's a holiday called Christmas, so today is Christmas Eve and… It's kind of a holiday you celebrate with your family and… well… our families are expecting us to be there…" Cassie stumbled on her explanation.

"I'll guess we'll see you again tomorrow night then and otherwise the next morning." Andros replied and left holding bay with Zhane on his heels.

"That was way too easy." Cassie muttered to herself, but she wasn't about to complain.

**Bridge**

"You could've just told her we celebrate Christmas on KO-35 too, only ours lasts two days." Zhane accused his friend.

"And be forced to celebrate with them?" Andros shot back. "No thank you."

"Remember how we used to celebrate Christmas back on KO-35?" Zhane asked softly.

"How could I ever forget?" Andros replied tonelessly. "First day with the other rangers and their families… second with our own." Then he glared at Zhane. "Which meant you had two days of creating havoc with Ash."

"Jealous I got to see your girlfriend more?"

Andros stayed silent, but kept on glaring.

"Shouldn't have picked my cousin to date then." Zhane laughed and dropped down in the chair next to Andros. "You know, for her there was no happier moment than one spent with you."

Andros sighed and didn't reply, his thoughts drifting back to their last Christmas on KO-35.

_Ashley's shrieks filled the air as she ran away from the many snowballs being thrown after her. Miraculously, she managed to dodge them all, before taking refuge behind Brand._

"_Save me!" She giggled at her eldest brother. "They want to turn me into a snowman!"_

"_They'll never be able to." Brand told her with a grin. "You lack some parts to be a man - snowwoman, yeah, that would work."_

_As she playfully started beating up her brother, she didn't notice someone sneaking up behind her. She shrieked again when two arms slipped around her waist in a firm grip._

"_Got you." A voice whispered in her ear._

_She tried to twist out of the way, but his grip was too firm, so she settled for throwing herself to the ground. Surprisingly, even then he didn't let go and the two of them rolled down the snow-covered slope of the hill they had been gathered on._

"_You're not Zhane." She accused as they lay at the bottom of the hill._

"_You sound disappointed." Andros laughed, scrambling to his feet and holding out his hands to help her up._

"_Devastated." Ashley nodded with a grin as she let him pull her up._

"_Get back up here you two." Tane called down the hill. "Zhane's hogging all the good food."_

"_Coming, dad." Andros yelled back, turning to Ashley who had willingly let him wrap his arms around her waist again._

_She smiled up at him and he quickly stole a kiss before letting her go and taking hold of her hand. She twined their fingers together as they slowly started back up the hill._

"_You were planning that, weren't you?" She accused with a bright smile._

"_They don't have to see everything." Andros shrugged._

_His smile brightened when she placed a quick kiss on his cheek before they came back into view of the rest of the party. Indeed Tane had been right; Zhane was piling his plate with all the treats everyone loved most._

"_Zhane, get away from the food, that's an order!" Andros yelled across the field, causing everyone to laugh and Zhane to stick his tongue out at his friend._

"_If you want good food, you shouldn't run off to kiss my cousin!" He yelled back._

_The younger girl next to him giggled and nodded furiously. Grinning Zhane ruffled her bleach blonde locks adoringly._

"_Just wait until you get yourself a boyfriend, Esai." Ashley threatened. "No matter how much he promises not to, Zhane will be even worse then Brand when it comes to being an overprotective big brother."_

"_Dream on." The two siblings replied._

"Come on." Andros said suddenly, getting up from his chair.

"Where are we going?" Zhane asked confused.

"Deca, have the other rangers left yet?" Andros inquired.

"Affirmative." Deca replied and Andros turned to Zhane.

"I'm finally keeping my word and getting you back to Esai."

Zhane smiled and got up, his eyes lit up slightly.

"A little bit of Christmas after all." He commented and Andros just nodded slightly.

**Earth**

"_No more lives torn apart  
That wars would never start  
And time would heal all hearts  
And everyone would have a friend  
And right would always win  
And love would never end, oh  
This is my grown up Christmas list_

This is my grown up Christmas list"

"Beautiful, Ashley." The old woman smiled. "Your grandfather would've been proud."

The girl smiled and curled back up on the couch with her hot chocolate while Cody put his guitar away.

"So, when's the mass starting again?" Cody inquired.

"Not for another hour." His mother told him pointedly. "How many times have we been telling you already? We've been doing this since you were little, you should know when mass starts by now."

"So, sis, what did you get me for Christmas?" Cody asked, turning his attention to the girl on the couch without skipping a beat.

"Nothing if you keep on asking." Ashley laughed.

**Dark Fortress**

Ecliptor turned off the viewing screen when he heard footsteps approaching. No one needed to know what he was up to.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Merry Christmas and of course, reviewing makes me update sooner.

My personal Christmas present for: **Jenny**,** Phantom Rogue**, **Arwennicole**, **Alexandra Khayman**, **DarkHonda**, **Anyabar1987**, **Mz Daydream**, **SweetSas**, **Mel**.


	18. Chapter 18

_Summary: Andros has lost everything that ever meant something to him… did he?_

_**Phantom Rogue**: SHE IS DEAD! Who says that Ash and our Ash are the same? I certainly didn't!_

_**SweetSas**: Yeah, definitely wouldn't be healthy in your story, but I think we agreed on that already when I posted chapter 13._

_**Johnny**: Ashley is Cody's sister, duh._

_**Alexandra KHAYMAN**: -drools- No she isn't, I never said they were the same Ash._

_**Rangerfan58**: Is AN Ashley, they're not the same._

_**Star Fata**: Glad you liked it._

_**Tal**: Christmas is a wonderful holiday, and yeah, I know the true Christmas spirit is about shining a light in the lives of others._

_**Slytherin-Angel44**: Yeah, it would hurt Andros meeting another Ashley, so that's why they won't._

_**C.C.C.**: NO! I'll said it many times already and I'll tell it again. THEY'RE NOT THE SAME! Yeah, that second guess is right. They might have the same name and kinda look alike, but they're not the same. For one thing, our Ash in this story would never be described by guys as 'drop-dead gorgeous'._

_**Zeopurple**: Well… I do get 2 days of Christmas?_

_**Tay**: Well, I didn't exactly write that. Nope, what Ecliptor is doing has nothing to do with the holidays._

**Scarred**

**Chapter 18**

Andros sighed sleepily as the other rangers left the bridge to check out a planet in the Degoba system. TJ had informed them they'd probably be a few hours and he wasn't expecting Zhane back until that night.

His friend had decided to stay behind with the refugees for a few days to spend some time with Esai and his two cousins. He had told the other rangers he had send Zhane on a mission so they wouldn't get suspicious about the silver ranger's absence.

He ignored Deca's description about her search for Zordon and walked over to a side station. He sat down in the chair and pulled out his locket, placing the data-disk in the disk-reader. He placed a hand over his eyes as he closed them painfully and listened to the sounds of his sister's kidnapping, reliving it all too clearly in his mind.

Suddenly the evil laugh on the recording sounded awfully familiar. He turned to the main viewing screen. His face turned into a mask of hatred as a sheath was pulled away to reveal the stark truth.

"Darkonda." He muttered. "It was you."

As if struck by lightening he jumped up and stalked off towards holding bay.

"Andros, you appear to be upset." Deca commented.

If she had been human, he'd be strangling her now. Instead he just stalked on in the direction of the jumptube platform.

"Where are you going?" Deca tried again.

He paused momentarily to point out a planet on the displayed star chart. Then he continued up to the jumptubes.

"You must not go to the planet Onyx. It is located in a prohibited sector." Deca informed him.

"Deca, you don't know where I've gone. Understood? Not a word." He ordered her firmly and jumped into his glider tube.

"The planet Onyx is in a prohibited sector." Deca repeated again. "The planet Onyx is in a _prohibited sector_."

But Andros was already gone.

"He'll never learn." Deca told the air and then deactivated herself to a lower level.

**Hours later**

"Honey! I'm home!" Zhane called jokingly as he materialized into holding bay.

The ship felt eerily deserted somehow.

"Deca, where is Andros?" He asked instinctively.

Deca didn't answer and he looked at her eye on the wall in surprise. The light of the camera turned on, but she still didn't answer his question. Somehow, he couldn't help but fear the worst of his rash, pig-headed friend.

Right at that moment the other four rangers teleported in front of him.

"Zhane." Cassie exclaimed happily. "How was your mission?"

"Huh?" He looked surprised and suddenly realised Andros was keeping secrets again. "Oh, fine. Have you guys seen Andros?"

"Not since we left for the Degoba system this morning." Laura replied. "Why?"

"He's not here and Deca won't tell me where he's gone." Zhane told them, glaring at Deca's camera again.

Suddenly he spotted a flash of light from the corner of his eye and turned to look at the star chart. A single planet lit up before dying down again. Zhane studied it for a moment before cursing colourfully in fluent Karovan.

"Be ready for a tough fight." He told the other rangers. "We're going to bust that stubborn fool out of a planet crawling with evil scum."

"What do you mean?" TJ inquired.

"The idiot has gone to _the_ planet crawling with evil. Bounty hunters, slave traders, weapon dealers… let's just say it's the centre of the universal black market." Zhane explained. "It's called _Onyx_ - and trust me, it's not a place where rangers are welcomed with open arms."

"Andros has gone there?" Carlos asked amazed.

"Wouldn't be the first time, but seeing as Deca is snitching on him… I'd say he's been gone for way too long and I don't think he's just gone to get himself wasted this time." Zhane sighed. "Thanks for telling, by the way, Deca."

Her eye blinked in response as her camera moved slightly to acknowledge the thanks.

"He's gotten himself wasted there?" Laura wanted to know, grinning.

"Long boring story. I'd tell you, but if anyone on KO-35 ever found out they'd have our hides." Zhane told her. "Anyway, we're wasting time. Let's move it!"

Another hour later 

TJ and Carlos were supporting Andros as they half carried, half dragged the half conscious red ranger towards the infirmary. Zhane's mouth moved rapidly, cursing his friend non-stop in Karovan. They other rangers didn't need to understand the words to know the meaning behind them.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?!" Zhane yelled as the black and blue rangers lifted their black and blue leader onto the patient bed. "Fighting Darkonda on your own, fine, **stupid**, but I wouldn't expect any different from you - but in an _Onyx bar_?! Did you even expect to get out of there alive?"

"I'm fine." Andros muttered deliriously.

Zhane looked up at Cassie who was running a medical scanner over their beaten red ranger. She looked up to meet his eyes and shook her head.

"Okay, strap him down." Zhane ordered, still seething with rage.

"What!" The other rangers looked at him in surprise.

"Trust me, I know Andros. He's in no state to leave this room, but he'll try. So we'll have to strap him down to make sure he stays on this patient bed and doesn't irritate his injuries. We'll treat them when he can't move anymore, then you guys can go to bed and catch some sleep." Zhane explained.

"What about you?" Laura inquired with a worried look on her face.

"I'll stay and lock us in here, taking away Andros's authority to unlock the door. Trust me, I've known him all his life. I know what he'll try and I know how to handle him. I even know how to get him distracted to sedate him if necessary." He glanced at his friend and shook his head, knowing that he heard him clearly – and knowing that he would indeed carry out his threats if needed.

The other rangers looked at each other and then TJ nodded, starting to strap down Andros's feet. The others started to help and soon enough Andros was tied to the bed and couldn't move. They treated his injuries and then the other rangers left to turn in for the night.

"If you need help…" TJ started.

"I'll have Deca wake you, don't worry, I know when to back down and ask for help." Zhane assured him.

TJ nodded and left the infirmary.

"Deca, lock the doors and block Andros's access codes until I give permission to release them again." Zhane ordered, listening to the door slide shut and the lock slide into place.

He turned and locked at Andros's bruised face again and sighed.

"What _were _you thinking? You could have gotten yourself killed, you know." He muttered and Andros glared at him. "You know I don't enjoy doing this to you, but it's the only way I know to get through to you."

Andros turned away, hurt shining in his eyes. Both of them knew they knew of another way, but that way had been lost at the last stand of KO-35.

"He took her." Andros muttered suddenly.

"Who took who?" Zhane asked surprised, leaning closer to hear his friend's words better.

"Darkonda took Karone…"

Then the world turned black for the injured red ranger.

A/N: Yes, I loved writing this chapter. Hope you enjoyed reading it just as much. Review and I'll update. Blame the late update on my beta-reader Jenny, who's over there eating dust while giving you her grovelling apologies, though if anyone feels like hurting here, hit me because I won't let you beat up my friends.


	19. Chapter 19

_Summary: Andros has lost everything that ever meant something to him… did he?_

_**Arwennicole**: Of course Andros is okay, he's just like a crash dummy._

_**Alexandra KHAYMAN**: -drools- Zhane's an idiot, a cute idiot, but an idiot. Though there's no better friend in the whole universe._

_**C.C.C.**: Thanks, I'm glad I got you enjoying this story even though Ash is missing. No, Andros won't meet Ashley Hammond of Earth for a LONG time. Though it would be fun, I've got even more fun things planned for him._

_**Phantom Rogue**: Duh! He's Andros. Zhane's fun too! (Oh, pretend it's Monday… okay?)_

_**Slytherin-Angel44**: Of course, when isn't he stupid? Here's more._

_**Zeopurple**: Andros always crazy, but he's fun that way. Getting him hurt is kinda like a hobby._

_**Tay**: Oh, you'll see, it's fun. Just… not yet._

_**Johnny**: Andros now has even more reasons to want Darkonda dead. Isn't it fun?! Ash would definitely have been able to settle him down, get him too sleep (read: force sedative into him) and then go after Darkonda to beat him up herself._

_**SweetSas**: Hehe, hear that Jenny, you're save because you're the baby. –grins- You do know you've got wicked fantasies… right Sas? Keep them away from my Andros! Use Zhane!_

_**DarkHonda**: Yes, but that's just Andros being Andros._

_**Titanium Ranger**: Well, revenge?_

**Scarred**

**Chapter 19**

"You're not supposed to be out of bed yet, you know." Zhane commented as he leaned against the doorframe of the Simudeck watching Andros slaughtering Craterites.

"Don't – care." Andros panted, bringing down his Spiral Saber on the Craterite in front of him.

Zhane kept quiet for a while, watching his friend struggling with the many Craterites around him. He was beating them, true, but it was taking him way too much energy and effort to do so. The Power had healed the most critical of his wounds, but there had been too many for him to fully recover overnight. Besides that, he wasn't giving his healing body the time it _needed_.

"You know… you wouldn't be here fighting if Ash had been around." Zhane said.

The loud clang of metal hitting metal was heard right next to his ear, but it did nothing to his senses as he kept leaning against the doorframe, relaxed and his eyes shut now.

"Deca, end program." He told the AI. "You really should learn how to aim, Dros."

He opened his eyes and looked at his friend when he didn't get the expected, angry, smartass retort he always got when he said that. Andros was demorphed now, bent over with his hands resting on his knees and gasping for air.

Deciding it was safe to approach, Zhane pushed himself away from the doorpost and walked over. He made a face at the smell of sweat that grew stronger with every step he took. He made sure Andros caught sight of his disgusted face as he haltered him up and dragged an arm over his shoulder to support his friend, while he put his arm around his waist.

"YOU are taking a shower and then you're getting back into bed until you've been given the clear to get out. Understood?" He told him firmly while directing Andros out of the Simudeck and towards the Megalift.

"Yes, mother." Zhane heard him mutter softly and sighed.

"I'm not your mother – luckily."

"I know, you're not my dad's type." Andros retorted.

"I could just let you crumble to the ground right here and tell the others they're not allowed to pick you up, you know." Zhane told him with a grin. "Then you can see how you get to your room."

"You wouldn't." Andros challenged. "You'd feel guilty."

"Unfortunately." Zhane agreed. "Can I ask you something?"

"Always, just as long as it doesn't involve getting wasted anywhere unpleasant any time soon." Andros replied.

"I know she's our enemy and all, but have you ever noticed how cute Astronema's ass looks in that leather?"

"Zhane…" Andros sighed.

"Yes?"

"I never thought you were that desperate to get laid. And if you have forgotten, I don't look at the asses of other girls – particularly not when they're trying to kill me."

Just as Zhane was about to retort the alarms flared to life, filling the corridors with ear-splitting wails. Zhane felt Andros tense at his side and keyed open the door to the other's bedroom.

"You are going to take a shower and get back into bed, just like I told you." He told Andros firmly, shoving him into his room. "We can handle this, promise."

"Deca, don't let him leave the ship." He ordered the AI. "Or better yet, don't let him leave his room, no matter how loud he screams or how hard he kicks and punches. We don't need our red ranger getting an even worse beating. It's bad enough we need to fight without him for as long as we have to now."

"Acknowledged." Deca replied, shutting the door before Andros's face, leaving Zhane free to sprint to holding bay to go down to meet the other rangers.

Andros cursed loudly and punched the door, cursing even louder when a stinging pain shot through his wrist.

"Deca, could you please teleport a splint here? Since, I'm not allowed to get out of this room. I'll put it on when I get out of my shower, okay?" Andros sighed.

"Acknowledged. Try to refrain from angering that broken wrist." Deca replied calmly.

"Like I don't know that." He retorted angrily.

**Twenty minutes later**

Zhane walked into Andros's room. He was surprised to find a rather grumpy Andros sitting in bed. His telekinesis ball was spinning gently in front of him, just fast enough for the colours to blur together.

"I was expecting to find you knocking the door down." He commented.

"Been there, done that." Andros grumbled.

It was only then Zhane noticed the splint around Andros's wrist and he shook his head.

"Want something to eat?"

"No." Andros replied shortly. "Who attacked?"

"Um… Andros…"

"Who attacked?" Andros demanded, finally turning to look at Zhane, his eyes flashing in pent-up anger.

"Darkonda." Zhane sighed in defeat.

He winced at the string of colourful curses leaving Andros's mouth. And people dared to tell _him_ to wash his mouth. Shaking his head in defeat, he hit Andros over the head.

"They don't want to hear that language from me, so you'll just have to watch your tongue too." He informed his friend. "And anyway, you can curse all you want, but it's not bringing Karone back and it will definitely not make Darkonda tell you what he's done with her. He'll only be even more amused about it all."

"I feel so helpless." Andros sighed. "I know who took my sister now, but I haven't gained anything through it. It's just not fair."

"We don't need Darkonda to find her." Zhane assured him. "Darkonda would only lie to us if we got him to talk."

"Not unless…"

"He'll see right through any disguise. He did last time, didn't he?" Zhane pointed out. "Otherwise you wouldn't be here, confined to bed."

Suddenly Andros's eyes seemed to brighten a little and he pointed to his dresser.

"Top drawer." He told Zhane.

Confused, Zhane walked over to the dresser and pulled the top drawer open. Between the junk, pictures and more junk he found five keycards he'd never seen before.

"These?" He asked, holding them up.

"Keycards stolen from Zordon; I won them in a game. Tried to trade them for information about Karone, but Darkonda saw through me. I stole them back during the fight and I don't think he noticed that."

"Idiot." Zhane shook his head with a laugh. "What are they for?"

"Don't know, but I'm sure we'll find out sometime." Andros grinned back.

Zhane laughed and put the keycards back into the drawer.

"I guess we'll have to wait until fate reveals the information it's holding from us, as always, don't we?" He commented and Andros just nodded.

Zhane looked at the telekinesis ball that was still spinning in the air. The red and yellow blurred together so it almost looked orange. He sighed. Ashley mostly knew how to figure out these things, she was great in hacking computer systems without leaving a trace. Unfortunately, they'd have to do without her now. Meaning all they could do… is wait.

A/N: As is the same you need to do for the next chapter, or massively review the lot of you and I might put it up quicker. So yeah… REVIEW! Though it might be a while… LT is screaming to be finished.


	20. Chapter 20

_Summary: Andros has lost everything that ever meant something to him… did he?_

_**Alexandra KHAYMAN**: -drools- Sorry you hate to wait so long for this. It's not completely all me who has to take the blame. Glad you liked Drosy._

_**Zeopurple**: Glad you liked Drosy's comment, it just seemed to be the best reply. Here's the next chapter and yeah, those keycards will be useful._

_**Phantom Rogue**: Andros didn't want to tell the others. He's an idiot like that, but… that's what we got Zhane for to fix. Sometimes…_

_**C.C.C.**: Glad you agree I caught their characters. Oh… Andros is in for chapters more full of innocent torture. Sorry you had to wait._

_**Johnny**: I think they'll hear it someday, don't know when yet, but they will._

_**Slytherin-Angel44**: Andros is fun!_

_**SweetSas**: -groans- Did you just HAD to mention THAT?! Now I feel like writing it!_

_**Star Fata**: Glad you liked it._

_**Titanium Ranger**: The keycards are just exactly the same as in the series._

_**DarkHonda**: Kill fanfiction! Yeah, Zhane's SO much fun._

_**Fallenangel5**: Sorry I didn't update in a while. School was being a bitch and I did say I wanted LT finished first. And besides that, I can't update until I've got my chapters back from my beta, so it's not all me._

**Scarred**

**Chapter 20**

"Damn, Andros is going to kill me." Zhane muttered as he increased the speed of his Silver Cycle.

He was late. He slept in and slept through the alarms blaring in the Megaship and now his friends were fighting the monster alone. Andros wasn't going to be happy. He had just been let back into battle the day before, but Zhane often had to cover for him.

He rounded a corner and suddenly spotted Astronema and a few Quantrons hiding behind a building, obviously having been watching the fight. As he drove through them, making them scatter, he couldn't help but notice that silvery white hair and furious expression looked cute on her.

'Damn it, Zhane, stay focussed.' He cursed himself. 'She's the enemy – you fight the enemy, not notice how good they look.'

Unfortunately for him, the moment he had been distracted with his thoughts, Astronema had called on a monster. In the next moment he was distracted by the sight of her legs in the leather, the monster attacked and knocked him off his bike.

He caught his fall just in time and rolled, quickly scrambling to his feet when he managed to stop. Just in time too, because the monster had gotten back to its feet again as well. He blocked the kicks and punches thrown at him and then managed to throw a punch of his own, right in the monster's stomach.

It fell to the ground, Astronema glaring at both, obviously annoyed.

"Is that all you've got? I was expecting more this time." He taunted, taking the time to give the Princess of Evil a good look over.

"Oh, I'll do it myself." She muttered, aiming her Wrath Staff at him.

'Not good.' His mind told him as he dodged the bolts of electricity fired at him. 'Hot chicks normally don't fire at me. Then again, hot chicks usually aren't my enemy either.'

A spur of inspiration caused him to end up behind the monster and when Astronema fired, she managed to hit said monster in the butt. He rolled back to his feet and watched the monster howl in pain, holding its butt.

"Yeah, good one." He laughed, applauding for Astronema.

Astronema looked rather shocked at having shot her own monster and backed away slightly when it rounded on her.

"Astronema." It growled.

"What are you doing?" She asked suspiciously, holding her staff threateningly.

"No one does that to me." The monster replied, jumping in to attack and taking down the Quantrons flanking her.

"Yeah, how do you like it?" Zhane grinned behind his helmet, taking a thoughtful stance in case Astronema would look over at him.

However, she was too busy avoiding the monster's long claws to pay him any attention. Zhane winced when the monster threw her through the air and she landed not too kindly on the concrete. Taking pity on his rather attractive enemy he called on his galaxy glider and quickly jumped on, kidnapping Astronema as she tried to get back up to her feet, a vicious look on her face.

The monster howled angrily after him, but he ignored it, as always.

Nearby the other rangers destroyed their own monster, quietly celebrating before returning to the Megaship, as Andros suddenly realized that they were short one team member. He waited until his Terran friends' teleported down to the library to finish their homework before turning to Deca.

"Where's Zhane?" He asked mildly, his mind already conjuring up scenarios of how to wake him from his sleep.

"Zhane's whereabouts are unknown. He disappeared from the scanner after a fight with Astronema."

"What if he's in trouble?" Andros exclaimed, suddenly worried, a frown on his face.

"In that case he would have called you, wouldn't he?" Deca replied calmly.

"But what if he can't call? What if his signal is being jammed!" Andros protested.

"Are you Karovan or not?" Deca told him, sounding almost bored.

Dumbstruck Andros reached out with his mind. Zhane's presence burned happily in the back of his mind, obviously conscious, but blocking him. The blonde Romeo had probably run into a pretty girl down on earth and was now wooing her.

Relaxing a little, he turned around and left holding bay. Walking through the corridors he soon found himself in front of the Simudeck doors. Mindlessly he entered a program and stepped onto the Simudeck. A soft sigh escaped his lips when he noticed what program he had activated.

He was standing in the middle of a small square in his hometown on KO-35. Small wildflowers grew brightly around him, filling the air with their gentle, breezy scents. The sky overhead was an enchanting blue and puffy white clouds lazily floated above. The air was pleasantly warm against his skin; warm enough for him to unconsciously shrug off his jacket.

He started walking, slowly strolling through one of the narrow streets that connected the square to the rest of the city. His thoughts wandered as his feet carried him through alleys, past the park and along various streets. He didn't pay attention to where he was walking – this was his home, he didn't need to. Anywhere he'd go was familiar.

To his surprise he suddenly found himself in front of his own house. Of all the places he could go, that was probably the last he figured his feet to carry him. Without a thought he opened the front door and stepped in, cool air washing over him.

The hall looked as dazzlingly clean as if his mother had just heard they'd be having important people over for dinner. His footsteps echoed on the marble like stone as he walked towards the door opening on his left. The living room looked just as spotless and he figured he'd find this state of order throughout the entire house.

The smell of cinnamon, vanilla and fruit filled his nostrils and he smiled slightly at the familiarity. If he were on KO-35 he'd be getting a nose full of dust right now, not at all how his home should smell like. He had never been able to determine where the scent was coming from, every time he thought he had come close on one of his many searches for the source, it seemed to suddenly be coming from the complete opposite direction. Except the vanilla… it was his mother's signature scent and he had always loved it.

His eyes landed on the pictures on the mantelpiece. A little Karone was beaming at him and he felt tears sting in his eyes. His parents had never blamed him for what happened, never been mad at him. Instead they kept being the kind, loving parents they always were.

That hurt him more than anything else when it came to losing Karone. He had expected to be yelled at, hit even. He blamed himself for losing her and so any punishment by his parents would have been right in his eyes. They didn't. No matter how much he yelled at them, begged them to hit him or at least raise their voices at him, they didn't.

A single dry sob raged through his body, leaving him trembling for but a moment.

"That was worse than any punishment you've ever given me." He muttered into the air as if his parents could hear him, wherever they were. "The worst punishment ever… no punishment at all."

"Unlike you, they didn't blame you. No one did." A quiet voice told him.

He spun around to find Zhane leaning against the empty doorframe.

"Where the hell were you?" Andros demanded, quickly forgetting everything in his fury at the silver ranger.

"In Onyx bar getting wonderfully wasted." The other replied with a shrug. "Where do you think I was?"

Andros didn't reply and just glared at his friend. There would be a day Zhane would eat his words, on his knees, begging him. He was sure of it.

A/N: Okay, so… that wasn't what I intended to happen, but still… Torturing Andros is just too much fun. I hope you liked it. Review and I might update.


	21. Chapter 21

_Summary: Andros has lost everything that ever meant something to him… did he?_

_**Tay**: Andros is in for a lot more of this._

_**Phantom Rogue**: It can wait for SO much longer while I torture him. This story is SO much fun! How did I ever think of it?_

_**AznIntegra**: I don't know… it's just fun._

_**Tal**: Sure, do your thing and hug the guy. It's not going to work, but you can always try._

_**Alexandra KHAYMAN**: -drools- Zhane's fun!_

_**Slytherin-Angel44**: It IS fun! Just watch, it's almost too much fun!_

_**Star Fata**: Zhane and Asty are crazy._

_**C.C.C.**: Nah, Andros is not that poor, just as long as I got my hands on him he is._

_**Anyabar1987**: No, Zhane's got her for now._

_**Titanium Ranger**: Glad you liked it._

_**Zeopurple**: Here's more._

_**SweetSas**: -wants both Andros and Zhane strapped down on her bed-_

**Scarred**

**Chapter 21**

_The doorbell rang and Leonard looked up from the newspaper he hadn't had a chance to read during the day. He looked up at his wife, meeting her questioning gaze, his son even popping his head out from behind the new video camera he had been toying with._

_The question was clear on all of their faces: 'Who would be at the door at this time of night?'_

_He got up and walked into the hallway, aware of his son following him, the camera in his hands still running. He opened the door and stood there in shock when he saw who was there. He could hear his son gasp at the sight of her._

_Her face was pale and gaunt, her clothes torn and blood stained, covered with mud and dust. Her face was bruised and scuffed with dirt, but her eyes were the most heartbreaking; weary beyond belief, shadowed with horrors that no one should experience, but relieved, with a dim hope glowing from their depths. _

"_Uncle Leo?" Her voice was weak._

_As he watched her eyes rolled back and she collapsed._

------

Zhane sighed as he stared at the ring on the chain that circled his neck. Two hands were holding a crowned heart, melding into a continuous silver band. He had finally found his dream girl to offer his ring to. Of course she had to be Astronema, the Princess of Darkness and his mortal enemy – things just had to turn out like that.

"Hey Zhane." The greeting startled him when his Terran teammates entered holding bay and he cursed himself for brooding in such a public place; that was Andros's job.

He tried to discretely hide the chain back under his shirt, but it was too late.

"What's that?" Laura inquired.

"Nothing." Zhane mumbled softly, but Laura was already too close before he got a change to finish putting the chain away.

"Wow, that's a pretty ring." She admired. "What's engraved in it?"

"My name." Zhane grumbled, pulling it away from her gaze.

Laura shrugged and walked over to the Synthetron where the other rangers were and got herself a drink. She joined the other rangers at the table next to Cassie.

"Can I see?" Cassie asked, looking at Zhane. "Unless you don't want to, of course." She added quickly.

Knowing he wasn't going to escape this, he let out a sigh, nodding as he pulled the chain back from under his shirt and took it off. Taking a deep breath he handed it over to Cassie.

"It's beautiful." Cassie complemented after looking at it and handing it back to him.

"Thanks." He smiled faintly, looping the chain back around his neck.

"Does it have any special meaning, or is it just a ring?" Cassie inquired, her eyes telling him he still didn't have to answer if he didn't want to and he smiled.

"It's called a Claddagh. It's given to Karovan boys at birth." He started to explain. "We're supposed to carry it with us until we meet a girl we're sure we want to spend our life with."

"An engagement ring?" TJ guessed.

"That too." Zhane agreed. "There are three ways for it to be worn by the girl. When they wear it on their right hand with crown and heart facing out it's like your promise ring, when the heart and crown are facing in it's like your engagement ring and when worn on the left hand with both heart and crown facing in, it's a wedding ring."

"Wow." Carlos commented.

"That's a beautiful tradition." Cassie smiled.

"Sounds rather permanent to me, once you've given the ring." TJ put in thoughtfully.

"It is." Zhane nodded. "That's why most men still have it when they turn 25, it's rarely giving to a girl before that age. No one ever forces you to give it, unless the girl ends up pregnant, then you're forced to immediately put it as engagement ring."

"So _every_ guy has a ring like that?" Laura inquired.

Zhane heard the silent implication and shook his head.

"Yes, every guy gets one at birth, but no, not every guy has one. Like I said, there are cases of people giving the ring earlier than usual. Once it's given, you can't ask for it back. The only way for it to be freed is by… death. During the invasion, many rings got lost. All rings that could have been were retrieved, but if the owning male was gone in the evacuation, they still have to be returned."

A glint appeared in Laura's eyes and Zhane didn't like the look of that. Knowing Andros would probably hurt him thoroughly later on for saying this, he took a deep breath.

"And before you ask, no, Andros doesn't have his." He started and watched Laura's face fall. "I know it's hard for you to imagine, but Andros was one of those special cases. There was one girl in all of KO-35 that could break through to him no matter what. He gave his ring to her when they were fourteen, as a promise ring."

"What happened to her?" Cassie asked softly.

"She died during the invasion." Zhane sighed miserably. "Her body was never found, but it was clear what had happened to her."

"The memory of her hurts you." TJ noticed sympathetically.

"She was a dear friend." Zhane replied shortly, not at all willing to tell them she was also his cousin.

"Your presence is requested on the bridge." Deca informed them before anyone had a chance to reply.

"Tell Andros we'll be right there." Zhane sighed, getting up.

Moments later they walked onto the bridge, finding Andros talking to a familiar face, at least, to most of them.

"_Who the hell is that?_" Zhane demanded to know as he went to stand, flanking his friend.

"We'll look into it right away." Andros promised the figure, not even turning to his friend to reply.

"Just be careful." The other ranger pressed. "You'll probably have to get onto the ship to find out if the rumours are true. If you are caught… It would be disastrous."

"That's why only Zhane and TJ will accompany me. That way we'll have both back up and less chance of being caught. The girls would stand out too much." Andros replied.

The other ranger nodded before saluting.

"I wish you the best of luck on this mission." He replied and cut the connection.

"What did Phantom want?" Cassie asked, glaring at the screen as if it had been the one to ignore her.

Andros didn't reply immediately though, staring at Zhane.

"Cuir sin imithe!" He snapped at his friend.

Confused Zhane looked down and noticed the chain and ring lying against his shirt. In one swift movement they were hidden under his shirt and he cocked his head at his friend.

"Who's this Phantom guy and what did he want?" He asked tentatively, knowing he had accidentally put Andros on the edge.

"Phantom is an ally, no one knows who he is underneath his helmet. He caught some rumours about some prisoners of value being transferred to the Dark Fortress and Darkonda is involved in some way. We are to find out what that's all about." Andros replied.

"So why TJ? Blue's much more noticeable than black." Zhane argued, privately realizing that red was probably more conspicuous than either.

"But Carlos is too noisy and we won't be morphed in there to start with." Andros explained, turning to the other three. "That doesn't mean you'll have any less important tasks. You have to be ready to get in there if things go wrong, so you'll have to stay informed and monitor things on the Fortress, because we'll have our hands full evading patrols."

Carlos, Cassie and Laura nodded and watched Andros leave the bridge with Zhane and TJ. All six of them could practically feel the air around them vibrating, indicating something was going to happen very, very soon. The only question was if it would be good… or bad.

A/N: Hope you liked it. If you wanna know what's going on… REVIEW! Then I'll update. Oh and the ring and name are real. Google it if you want to know what it looks like.

**Cuir sin imithe** – Put that away


	22. Chapter 22

_Summary: Andros has lost everything that ever meant something to him… did he?_

_**Phantom Rogue**: Tell Jenny. No Andros is not going to get into trouble for a change. But he will eventually see the inside of the infirmary soon?_

_**Tay**: Yeah, Zhane made a mistake, but it hurt Andros._

_**Arwennicole**: -huggy- -ponders- I need to find a nickname for you… anyway. Glad you liked:D_

_**SweetSas**: I want BOTH of them strapped on my bed! I came on the idea because I have one of those? Zhane's too cute to be legal._

_**Johnny**: Yay!, Glad you liked the ring, I know I love it. Oh yeah, Ash would've been beating the living daylight out of Laura, but…_

_**Tal**: It's kinda a wedding ring, but it's more than that._

_**Titanium Ranger**: This soon enough? And yeah, they're kinda romantic, aren't they? I hadn't even thought about that._

_**Star Fata**: Zhane's the greatest. You've got a more than good point there._

_**Alexandra KHAYMAN**: -drools- Ash is dead, damn it. Get on a plane on you can come share them with me, but they're tied to MY bed!_

_**Anyabar1987**: Because I actually think it's a good deal and definitely the deranged lunatic one._

_**Slytherin-Angel44**: I'm afraid you can't kill Laura though. Feel very sorry for Andros. Oh and I'm working on a HP fic…?_

**Scarred**

**Chapter 22**

"Hurry up, will you?" Zhane complained. "I don't want to be here longer than we have to."

"I'm not the one who could hack into a computer in under a minute, so stop complaining. I'm working as fast as I can!" Andros hissed back, still typing furiously.

TJ winced. Whatever had caused Andros to snap at Zhane on the Megaship was obviously still bothering him. He knew better than to ask, this was between the two of them, though it was easy to figure that it had something to do with that ring Zhane had hidden under his shirt. It probably reminded him of what he had lost.

They were standing to flank Andros, back to him and weapons drawn. Andros was vulnerable with his back turned to the hall so he could work at the console, so they had to cover him, each guarding one side.

"There… we got cell block B, cells 5, 7 and 10." Andros reported quietly.

He was about to shut it off when something caught his eye. Curiously, he decided he wanted to know what it was. Any information they could steal while here would be a plus.

"You guys go, there's something I want to check out."

TJ shot a surprised look over his shoulder and caught Zhane's eye. The other shrugged and beckoned for him to follow. Obviously the only way to get Andros to come with them was hit with a very heavy object and they couldn't afford to do that. So reluctantly he left their leader to fend for his own as they made their way to the detention cells.

When they got there they had to take down two Quantrons to get in, but otherwise didn't run into any trouble as they turned into cell block B.

"You take 5 and 7, I'll crack 10 open." Zhane told TJ and quickly walked to the last cell of the block.

He heard TJ getting the first door open as he started punching the code to his. It didn't take long either – Quantrons weren't too bright, so the codes need to be simple. When he pulled the door open, something stormed at him and he was knocked to the ground.

He managed to grab whoever it was before they could get up from their position on top of him. Long light blonde hair spilled into his face. Though the curtain of hair he could barely make out two misty grey eyes and he froze into place, as did the girl.

After a moment he carefully turned his head, escaping the blonde locks and he looked at the two guys standing with TJ. He felt numb, stunned as two pairs of familiar eyes locked with his.

"Zhane?" TJ asked carefully, snapping him out of his daze.

He quickly pushed the girl off his so he could scramble back to his feet before he helped her up. Then he turned to TJ and dragged the girl along as he started walking.

"We need to get out of here _now_." He hissed, breaking out into a run the moment they left the small hallway.

"Zhane?" The girl asked in a soft voice, but he ignored her, feet pounding on the floor as he ran on, cutting corners and knocking all Quantrons that happened to get in his way to the floor.

When he turned into the corridor they started from he was relieved to find it empty except for his friend. The other was gripping the console and pale, as if he had encountered a ghost. Sluggishly he looked up at the sound of their footsteps. His expression mirrored the same feeling of how surreal everything around them seemed to have become.

He grabbed Andros's arm as he ran passed, but his friend didn't seem to have any problem falling into step with them, even if his brain didn't seem to be working as deftly as it should be. Zhane couldn't exactly say he was in a better state right now.

They rounded another corner and came to a full halt. They just happened to choose a corridor where Astronema was walking. Her expression darkened and she lowered her Wrath Staff, pointing the tip at them, crackling with purple energy as a smirk twisted her lips.

He did the only thing he could think of. He put on his most charming expression and tried to look relaxed.

"Nice place you've got here." He offered airily, trying to ignore the fear in his gut.

She looked at him suspiciously but didn't attack, only raising an eyebrow. That gave him the courage to put on a pleading expression, his eyes begging her to let them go, for him. She looked around for a moment before tossing her hair.

"Stupid rangers." She hissed, even as her eyes softened. "If you disappear now, I haven't seen you."

She turned around, walking into the other direction, as if they were meaningless nobodies unworthy of her time.

Zhane sighed in relief and concluded that they were close enough to the hull and the flaw in the shielding to teleport through.

"Now would be a good time to get us out." He told his morpher.

Silver sparkles obscured his vision and moments later the bridge of the Megaship materialized around him. He turned to the three former prisoners and studied them for a moment, as they seemed to study him.

"You're supposed to be dead." The four of them said at the same time.

"You know them?" TJ inquired and for the first time Zhane actually took notice of him.

He also noticed the other three rangers looking at the former prisoners and them looking back, studying each other.

"Yeah." Zhane replied suddenly, looking at the former prisoners again and taking a deep breath, pointing at each in turn. "Meet Elias, Nathi and Kobin… your predecessors."

The whole bridge fell quiet for a moment. Carlos started looking around.

"So… if they're alive, where's number 4?" He asked quietly, his eyes falling back on Zhane.

"Dead." Andros muttered softly. "She's truly dead."

"What happened?" Cassie asked softly, noticing the obvious grief of the Karovans on the bridge.

"They were stripped of their morphers and shoved into pods, sent to different uninhabited planets where Dark Spector could find them if he decided to use them against us. Only he gave Darkonda the order to kill her." Andros continued. "She was still alive when they shoved her into the pod though."

"Where?" Nathi asked in a small voice.

Andros pointed to the viewing screen showing the Sol System, or more precisely, the sun. Nathi gasped and slowly tears started to roll down her cheeks. Elias wrapped her into a hug and let her cry on his shoulder.

"Sol?" He asked softly, eyeing the blue green marble the Megaship was heading to.

Andros just nodded numbly.

"That's just cruel, very cruel." Kobin whispered to himself.

Zhane had been eying his three old friends for a while and pushed himself away from the console he had been leaning against.

"You guys look like you could use a decent meal and a good nights sleep. I suggest you get that before you tell us what happened to you."

Elias looked at him and nodded firmly.

"Same goes for you. We want to know what happened while we were gone." He replied, eyeing the Terran rangers for a moment.

Zhane nodded and lead them off the bridge to holding bay. Once they were out of earshot Laura crossed her arms and her face adapted a foul expression.

"I don't trust them." She said haughtily. "What if they want their morphers back?"

"You've got nothing to fear now, do you? There's no one to take yours away. And anyway, Zhane seems to trust them, so we'll just have to wait and see how things turn out." TJ told her pointedly, before turning his head to their leader. "Come on, we've got other things to do than stand around here and talk."

Once they left the bridge too and Andros was left all alone, he looked up at Deca.

"Are they really?" He muttered.

"I see no reason to believe the opposite." Deca told him.

"Keep an eye on them." Andros told her. "Just in case."

"As you wish." Deca agreed and watched him leave the bridge, silently deciding to keep one eye on him too.

A/N: Hope you like it. Review and I'll write faster, meaning I'll update sooner.


	23. Chapter 23

_Summary: Andros has lost everything that ever meant something to him… did he?_

_**Phantom Rogue**: Because it's fun torturing Andros? Of course Laura's an idiot, I make her that way._

_**Arwennicole**: Thanks :D_

_**Alexandra KHAYMAN**: -drools- Good girl. –hands you a cookie-_

_**Titanium Ranger**: Yeah, Ashley's toast._

_**Star Fata**: Yeah, well, sometimes it's good to date your enemy._

_**AznIntegra**: It's not MY fault! Blame Dark Spector! This whole story is about being cruel to Andros._

_**Rangerfan58**: Why wouldn't I be telling the truth?_

_**Slytherin-Angel44**: Yay! Glad you're happy I left the other three alive. You know, if he won't kill her… Voldy-Poo can play around with Laura a little? And that HP fic is just that, only HP, James/Lily._

_**Tal**: Get a life!_

_**Anyabar1987**: Why does everyone have to be evil?_

_**Tay**: Zhane doesn't mean to piss off Andros… not always anyway._

_**GinaStar**: Glad you like it :D_

_**Zeopurple**: Why does everyone new/old have to be untrustworthy?_

_**Chan-Valerte**: Andros won't find happiness any time soon and the Cassie/Carlos I've got planned, or at least hope to get in here, isn't going to be for a while. I need to pop Carlos's eyes back in his sockets first and I can't do that so easily._

_**Challon86**: The Karovan language is Gaeilge or more commonly Irish, though it's found in Scotland and Wales too, but I'm using the Irish tongue. I'm glad you like my story. Hope to see more of you._

**Scarred**

**Chapter 23**

Zhane cursed softly as he rolled out of bed. The alarms in his room were blaring, waking him up harshly. He quickly grabbed his jacket from the chair and ran out of his room, not even bothering with his boots.

Two steps into the hall he stopped dead in his tracks. The whole Megaship was silent the moment the door of his room slipped shut behind him. He glared at Deca's eye and rolled his eyes at her.

"Oh, haha, how funny." He grumbled, turning around to go back to his warm comfy bed and warm cosy dreams.

He ended up walking head first against his door. He waited for a moment, but it didn't open and when he tried the access code the console told him it was invalid.

"Deca, let me in!" He demanded, now glaring at her eye.

Further along the corridor a different door slid open and he recognized it to be Andros's. He frowned when the door stayed open but no stripy haired ranger came out of it. Carefully he edged closer, calling his friend's name, but not getting a reply.

When he peeked inside he found the room empty and was about to leave when the door to the bathroom slid open smoothly and soundlessly, but without a trace of Andros.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Zhane stepped into the room and walked towards the second open door. He inhaled sharply and took a step back when he saw the scene in the bathroom.

"Deca, wake Elias, Kobin and Nathi." Zhane told the AI, quickly rushing in and kneeling down next to his friend.

"Don't you _dare_ die on us now!" He hissed, telekinetically calling a towel and pressing it hard to Andros's wounded wrist.

It wasn't long before his three friends rushed in.

"Damn it." Elias cursed. "What the hell did he do?"

"Cut his wrist – and judging by the state of his mirror, I'd say he used a shard of that. We need to get him to the infirmary as fast as possible." Zhane told them.

"Zhane, you help me carry him. Nathi, you go ahead to the infirmary and get everything you need to fix him up ready. Kobin, clean up this mess and then come find us in the infirmary." Elias ordered.

None of the other three had trouble falling back into their old roles and listening to their old second in command. It didn't take long for Elias and Zhane to carry Andros to the infirmary after Nathi first secured the towel Zhane had pressed against the bleeding wound so he would lose as little blood as possible.

The moment Andros was put on the patient bed, Nathi healed the cut as best as she could and ran a medical scanner over Andros. She frowned at the readings and sighed.

"We got him here just in time. He still lost a lot of blood, but not nearly enough to do any real damage." She informed them. "He's not very likely to wake up tonight or even during the day, but he won't be out for too long either."

"Thanks Deca." Zhane sighed, turning to look at the AI's eye.

She didn't reply, but she didn't need to.

They had just arranged themselves around the patient bed, all reluctant to leave their friend's side, when Kobin walked in. He pulled up a chair next to Zhane and joined them silently.

"This new team." Elias softly started after a few silent minutes had ticked by. "Who are they?"

"The guy who was with us when we rescued you is TJ, the other is named Carlos. The two girls are Cassie and Laura. They're all pretty okay, but Andros could do without Laura. It's bad enough she has Ash's morpher, but she's constantly after him." Zhane replied softly, never taking his eyes off of his best friend.

"Ash would've killed her." Nathi remarked quietly.

"Killed is a big word, but I'm sure she'd love to kick her butt and tell Laura to stay away from him, yeah. To make matters even worse they're from Earth. There used to be rangers there, but when Eltar fell, so did their powers. They came to space looking for new ones and ran into Andros."

"Hence us orbiting Earth?" Kobin guessed.

"Exactly." Zhane nodded.

"Decent rangers?" Elias inquired.

"They're great, don't worry about that. They have no problem watching our back in battle. They look out for their own. A bit too curious for Andros's liking at times, but they're willing to give him his space. None of them will pry too far and they won't force you to share what you don't want them to know." Zhane explained.

"And with that you mean…?" Nathi asked curiously.

"They caught me looking at my ring. I know Laura wanted to pry, but she didn't. Cassie asked about it, but kept telling me I didn't need to answer if I didn't want to." Zhane shrugged. "I doubt Andros told them much about you and I wouldn't be surprised if they have no clue about Ash. They definitely don't know Andros was dating her. I can't even tell them she was my cousin."

Nathi reached out over the bed and caught his hand. He looked up at her and gave her a weak smile as she squeezed it. The watery smile she offered him did little to comfort him, but it helped slightly. They knew how he felt, especially Nathi. The two girls couldn't have been more different, but they had been like sisters.

Suddenly an alarm started bleeping and Nathi shot out of her seat, rushing to the console to see what was wrong.

"Damn." She cursed. "Hypotension, we need to find a way to get his blood pressure up; it's dropping and he's running a fever because of a sepsis."

Zhane looked over to the console behind him when it started bleeping too.

"Add irregular heartbeat to that and judging from the panting, he's short of breath too." He reported.

Moments later Andros started jerking heavily.

"Great, now he's started having seizures too." Kobin groaned. "I don't care, get some blood into that guy!"

"And where are we going to get it? You know very well none of us are possible donors and you can just forget about the Terrans. Please remind me _why_ Andros just had to have that rare blood type?" Elias complained.

"Isn't there anything we can do to bring up the blood pressure?" Zhane urged. "There must be _something_."

Nathi looked at him strangely, but nodded.

"There is a way…" She agreed. "But we need to find a way to get his fever down."

As she said the words, she pulled out a cold cloth and pressed it to Andros's forehead. His seizing stopped moments later, but he kept tossing a little.

"I think he's getting delirious from the fever." Nathi voiced her concern.

"I killed her." Andros's voice rang weakly though the infirmary.

The others looked at each other worriedly… this was not good.

A/N: I hope you liked it. Review and I'll be inspired to write.


	24. Chapter 24

_Summary: Andros has lost everything that ever meant something to him… did he?_

_**Phantom Rogue**: Glad you like the team. Andros definitely is an idiot… but that's what makes him so cute!_

_**Chan-Valerte**: Well, sorry for the wait, but here's the next chapter. Oh and no you can't help, because… well… I need Carlos's eyes out of his sockets for quite a while._

_**Challon86**: Yeah, EVIL is my middle name. Here's more._

_**Yellow dino ranger**: Here's more._

_**SweetSas**: That's okay, really. Andros is a bloody idiot!_

_**Johnny**: Well, I'm afraid I can't have Ash popping up in his dreams, but I'm glad you understand Andros's actions._

_**Anyabar1987**: Why does everything my characters do have to be questioned?_

_**Titanium Ranger**: Oh, you'll find out what he means, but not yet._

_**Star Fata**: Yeah, you're right, but I'm glad you liked the way I try the make the characters more real._

_**Alexandra KHAYMAN**: -drools- No, because I never said he'd actually die of it. Here's more._

_**Slytherin-Angel44**: Yeah, she totally is._

_**GinaStar**: Thanks._

_**Rangerfan58**: Ash is DEAD, as in 10 feet under solid ground, snuffed it, done in, D-E-A-D, dead._

_**Kcjadesolo**: Well, here's the update._

**Scarred**

**Chapter 24**

Nathi ran another test, desperately hoping they could finally help Andros. Her eye caught something the other test hadn't shown. This wasn't good at all.

"Sepsis." She cursed. "No wonder he's got a fever. Zhane, get some antibiotics into him."

Zhane quickly got up and pulled a small bottle and a syringe from the nearest drawer. He quickly drained the bottle with the syringe and quickly administered it to the currently unconscious red ranger. Setting down the now empty syringe, he sat back down, sighing.

"Don't you dare die on us." He threatened quietly. "You know this wasn't what she'd want for you."

"Who's dying?" Someone asked from the doorway. "What's going on in here?"

"Cassie?" Zhane asked, stifling a yawn. "What are you doing here?"

"I have… a stomach-ache." She shrugged. "What are you doing here?"

Her eyes fell on Andros as she walked over to medical Synthetron and swallowed whatever medicine Deca had prepared for her. Zhane looked between his old teammates and his new one and sighed.

"Andros… Andros isn't one to take certain things very lightly. Usually we can get through to him, but… sometimes he's too far gone for us to reach. He… he cut his wrist in one of these times…" Sighing heavily, Zhane ran his hand through his blonde hair wearily. "We should've known better to leave him alone, but… I guess we were all too caught up in these events to realize what was going on."

"Ironically enough… cutting his wrist might as well have saved his life if he pulls through this. He'd never admit that something was wrong until it was too late. At least now we found out in time to help it." Nathi muttered. "If only his fever reacts to the antibiotics in time."

"What do you mean?" Cassie inquired.

"His blood pressure is too low because of the loss of blood. There is a way in Karovan medicine to get it all back to normal with artificial blood replicated by a Synthetron, but he's got a fever because of a sepsis… The artificial blood is similar enough for the body to accept it until it has replaced the lost blood… but when there's a fever… somehow the artificial blood can't cope with that and the body will reject it." Nathi explained.

Cassie looked at her, blinking a few times, furrowing her brow in thought. Nathi was about to roll her eyes; she should've known the Terran girl wouldn't have understood her explanation.

"Why don't you just use fever reducing tablets?" Cassie suggested, a hint of confusion in her voice.

"What?" The Karovans asked her.

"What the hell is that?" Nathi demanded.

"Wait, you're not going to tell me that with the Karovans' advanced medical knowledge … you never invented – or even thought about – fever reducing medicine?" Cassie looked at them with wide eyes, a faint smile on her face.

"Um… no?" Kobin managed to reply, struck by the simplicity of the solution.

"Wait here and get a glass of water ready." Cassie told them, quickly exiting the infirmary.

"What's she up to?" Kobin asked.

Zhane just shrugged in reply as he got up and prepared a glass of water from the Synthetron in the corner. Cassie returned a minute later with a small box in her hand. They couldn't see what she was doing, as her back was turned to them, but when she stepped away from the glass of water, a small tablet was slowly dissolving in the liquid.

Once it was almost completely gone, Cassie picked up the glass and looked at the others gathered in the room.

"Could someone please get him into a sitting positing so I can try to make him drink this?"

Elias was the first to react and carefully lifted Andros into a semi-sitting position. Cassie walked over and gently put the glass against Andros's lips. The moment the cool liquid touched Andros's dry lips, the reaction was instant, almost like a reflex, and the glass was drained in seconds.

"And now all we do is wait." Cassie sighed, pulling up a chair and joining the others.

She noticed them watching her wearily and shrugged.

"Like I said, I have a stomach-ache. I won't sleep well for the rest of the night, so I might as well give up on it all together and sit up with you guys – maybe… I don't know… help if I can?"

They Karovans looked at each other and Nathi's face suddenly lit up as she looked at Cassie again. The other girl in pink was taken aback when the Karovan girl stuck out her hand.

"I believe we haven't quite formally met. I'm Nathi and I believe we could be great friends."

Cassie laughed and shook her hand.

"Cassie Chan, but just call me Cassie; Chan's my surname," she explained. "It's a silly thing we use on Earth."

"Yeah we know, Ash was a halfy." Nathi replied with a laugh, before covering her mouth with her hands when she spotted Zhane's horrified expression. "I guess I shouldn't have said that."

"Halfy?" Cassie asked curiously, but then shook her head. "Never mind, it's none of my business."

"Promise you won't tell the others?" Zhane sighed as he looked at his Terran friend.

"Scouts honour." Cassie nodded, mildly surprised when they didn't ask.

"Ash's father is Terran, she and her brothers are the only Terran-Karovans. Not everyone on the colony was too happy with it and some kids were always bullying them about it, though I think they all threw a punch in reply at some point. They didn't mind us calling them 'halfies' though. They knew, and still know, we don't mean anything by it." He explained.

"You must really miss her." Cassie noticed, a kind of distant smile on her face.

"Ash was the heart of the team. She was one of the few who could make Andros think rationally when he was caught in a red haze." Nathi admitted.

"And she could always bring a smile to our face, no matter how badly we had been beaten." Elias remembered.

"I killed her." Andros's soft mutter cut through the air like a knife.

The others looked at each other in shock, Cassie with a sort of uneasy look.

"What the hell are you talking about, Dros?" Zhane asked desperately, knowing his friend wasn't going to answer him any time soon. "Who the hell would you have killed?"

Nathi stood up and ran a scanner over Andros yet again, looking up rather surprised.

"His fever is actually going down."

A/N: Hope you liked it. Sorry for the long wait. I had a writers' block for this chapter. -drops to her knees- REVIEW!

Oh and this chapter is dedicated to **Phantom Rogue** thanks for your much needed help!

Jenny: It wasn't my fault for once! I'm innocent! I beta-read this chapter _as soon_ as I got it!

AH/AY: She speaks truth! It's my fault… my brain's fault… the fault of the Plot Monkeys… and not to forget school… don't ask me how that fits in… it just does… somehow… I think…


	25. Chapter 25

_Summary: Andros has lost everything that ever meant something to him… did he?_

_**SweetSas**: Yeah, halfy, luckily their best friends. Dros is definitely an idiot._

_**AznIntegra**: Nope, sometimes when you get too smart, you overlook the obvious, and so did the Karovans. Cassie doesn't even know half how much Ash meant to him._

_**Titanium Ranger**: Sorry it wasn't soon. I was kinda stuck… again._

_**Slytherin-Angel44**: Yeah, Andros does, but don't worry, it'll be explained why._

_**Mita427**: Thanks. Yeah, Andros needs his act back together, but… he did lose the one person that meant even more to him than Karone._

_**Rangerfan58**: You'll find out soon enough, but Ashley really is dead, wasted, sniffed it, you know the drill._

_**Phantom Rogue**: How do you know he didn't? You'll hear his reasons for saying that soon enough. He'll explain himself soon, promise._

_**Challon86**: STARHAWK RULES!_

**Scarred**

**Chapter 25**

"There." Nathi sighed, "That's the last. He should be okay now. If he doesn't decide to act up again."

"You know Andros." Zhane shrugged. "Be as difficult as you can be, except maybe when someone asks really, really nicely and even then a hard time is assured. Someone needs to take the liberty to pound some sense into him."

"Hasn't worked before, why would it now?" Elias pointed out with a faint smile.

"I didn't say it had to work, but it does make me feel better." Zhane shot back. "Besides, he has a thick head."

"He does. I've lost count of all the times he should have been knocked out when he just got up and walked away." Nathi giggled quietly at that.

"Oh, about a million or so." Kobin put in, grinning. "Of course, he did pass out later half the time."

"Sounds like Andros has a long history of getting knocked down." Cassie observed, a little overwhelmed.

"Andros's sole purpose in life is to set a universal record of biting the dust." Zhane grinned. "Of course, you should see him when he's drunk. Can't tell up from down."

"You'd have to get him drunk first." Nathi pointed out. "And since he doesn't touch alcohol, you'd have a hard time doing so."

"Yeah…" Zhane replied distantly. "Something like that."

Obviously Zhane's mind was miles, maybe even light-years, away, but none of them felt like calling him back. Cassie's eyes fell on Andros. His chest was slowly rising and falling, as if he was merely asleep and hadn't just kicked a few gods and taunted them to take his life away 'if they dared'. Then again, she reflected wryly, from what the other rangers said, it sounded as if he did that a lot.

He felt he had killed someone, she remembered. Desperately she wanted to know whom and she was sure the others would too. Sure Andros was a hothead and reckless at times, but never once had she considered him a murderer, for lack of a better word. Clearly she remembered the look on his face when he told them what happened to Ashley. Could that possibly have anything to do with his mutterings?

"When Andros has recovered, we'll have to visit the Ranger Dome." Zhane muttered suddenly. "We'll have to make sure you're you."

"Can't Deca just do that?" Cassie inquired a bit surprised the almighty AI might not be able to do everything.

"Yes, but she needs something to compare them to. Files on them could have been altered without leaving a trace. That's why we've got ranger IDs, they can only be changed on Eltar and even then they need to make new ones. Our old ones should still be in the Ranger Dome, might as well pick them up."

"We should get Andros to make you and your friends temporary ones too." Nathi told Cassie. "You never know when you need them."

"But Eltar has fallen." Cassie protested.

"What?!" Elias and Kobin exclaimed, jumping up.

"Sit down." Nathi ordered them, slightly annoyed. "And I know that. The planet I landed on was more aware of the universe and on-goings in the League than they were of them. I told them to hide when they figured out Darkonda was coming to collect me. No one seems to know about the Ferastee and I wasn't planning on leaving them any wiser. Their safety was more important than my life."

"Spoken like a true ranger." Zhane agreed.

"But anyway, that's not what we were discussing. I didn't say we'd go to Eltar to have Andros fix you up with IDs. Rangers weren't always able to reach Eltar when in need of a new ID. Team leaders were able to make temporary IDs until Eltar can be reached. So, Andros should be able to make some for you, until we get Eltar back under our control."

"That's good." Cassie agreed.

She was about to say something, but was interrupted by Kobin's grumbling stomach. Elias looked up and gently rubbed his stomach.

"Okay, who else is hungry?" He asked.

"Everyone?" Nathi suggested, her face sour.

"Go eat something, I'll stay here with Andros." Zhane offered.

"I don't know…" Nathi started, hesitant at leaving.

"Food. Now – no complaining. Come." Kobin ordered, grabbing hold of her upper arm and dragging her with him.

Elias and Cassie followed with amused looks on their faces.

"I'll bring you something later." Cassie promised.

**Holding Bay**

When they walked into holding bay, Laura and Carlos were already picking at their food in silence. They barely looked up when they entered, but Carlos gave them a brief nod in greeting.

"Hey, you got pierced ears." Nathi noticed when as she sat down across from Laura.

"So?" The yellow ranger shrugged, taking a half-hearted bite of her food.

"Where can you do that?" Nathi asked.

"Why? Two holes in your ears not enough?" Laura shot back.

"No, two's just fine, but in case you haven't noticed, Kobin's only got one." Nathi glared at her.

"Nathi!" Kobin groaned.

"Jewellers." Cassie answered distantly. "I'll take you later if you want. But why do you want to pierce Kobin's ear again?"

"It's tradition." Elias explained. "When half a year old, girls get both their ears pierced, boys only their left. Then the day they turn sixteen, their ears get pierced a second time. It's kind of like a sign of maturity. Sixteen is also the legal age to join the army."

"That actually sounds kinda cool." Cassie smiled.

"Yeah, but we had to fight the moment we could hold our own as a team. I know I was eleven at that time, though I think Andros was too." Kobin put in.

"I know for sure Andros was still eleven, we got put into action about six days after Zhane turned twelve." Elias pointed out.

"You pretty much grew up fighting, haven't you?" Carlos spoke for the first time, a hint of sorrow in her voice.

"Not an ideal way to grow up, but yeah, it's life. I think you can imagine why we so desperately would want our kids to grow up in a safe universe." Nathi whispered.

"Yeah." Cassie muttered. "I see."

A/N: Hope you liked it. Review!


	26. Chapter 26

_Summary_ _Andros__ has lost everything that ever meant something to him… did he? _

**_AnzIntegra_**_: Yeah, and they're parents were really getting too old for fighting. _

**_Alexandra KHAYMAN_**_: -drools- TOBLERONE! –eats it whole- _ _Andros__ is definitely an idiot. _

**_Titanium Ranger_**_: Thanks. _

**_Tal_**_: No, she won't get kicked of the team, forget it. Pierced ears rock! _

**_Challon86_**_: Thanks, I loved that part. Laura's not leaving and Ash can't return from the dead, no one can. _

**_Phantom Rogue_**_: I think it was _ _Andros__'s idea… but yeah, it's a definite sucky way to grow up. _

**_SweetSas_**_: Very, I know. Yeah, two in each ear, if I get more I'm kicked out of the house… -is sad- _

**_Slytherin-Angel44_**_: Thanks. Here's more! _

**_Mita427_**_: Thanks, here's the next. _

**Scarred **

**Chapter 26**

Cassie walked into the infirmary with a plate of breakfast. She made a face at the goo shuddering on the plate, kind of like a jelly pudding – only, jelly puddings tended to have some appetizing colour that wasn't nauseating purple.

"Hey, my favourite." Zhane noticed as he looked up when she walked in.

"Nathi said so." Cassie replied, poking it with a fork. "Look, why don't we go to KO-35 already and at least get their identities sorted out? Arranging those other IDs can't wait a little."

"I want to go down, but we can't leave Andros alone here." Zhane sighed in reply, putting a spoon full of goo into his mouth.

"I'll stay here with Andros if you want." Cassie offered willingly.

Zhane smiled gratefully at her but shook his head.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'd rather be here when he wakes up. Why don't you take them to the Simudeck with the others and have TJ introduce them to basketball or something?" Zhane suggested warily.

"Are you sure? I could stay and keep you company."

"Positive, just bring me some food whenever you guys eat and I'll be just fine." Zhane assured her. "Really."

"Okay, but call if you need anything at all." Cassie pressed.

"Of course milady." Zhane told her with an award-winning smile that made Cassie giggle.

"Player." She told him as she left the infirmary again.

"Proud of it!" Zhane called after her.

**Simudeck **

"Okay… what's this?" Elias asked warily, looking at his surroundings sceptically.

"It's Angel Grove Park, on Earth. Angel Grove is our hometown." Cassie explained.

"And this particular spot." TJ grinned, spreading his arms. "Is a basketball court. _This_," he gestured at the orange ball, "is a basketball and it was per Zhane's suggesting that we teach you this game. So here we are."

"Laura doesn't do sports and she said she has better things to do." Carlos reported as he walked onto the Simudeck.

"Doesn't matter, now we have equal teams." TJ shrugged, turning back to the three Karovans. "Don't expect Laura to do anything that involves breaking a sweat when she doesn't get anything for it in return. Anyway, this ball basically goes over there."

As he sat this he shot the ball into the hoop without much effort.

"Do note that since Terrans don't do telekinesis, it's against the rules of the game." Cassie pointed out sweetly, getting a sour face in response from Nathi and Kobin almost immediately.

It took some time for the Karovans to get the hang of the game, but two hours later the six had teamed up under their own colours and were having the time of their lives in a 'my-colour-is-best' debate. Surprisingly they found they had a rather lot in common.

"We'll have to teach you some Karovan games later." Nathi laughed at Cassie as she shot the ball through the hoop yet again. "Maybe we could give you some pointers on your powers too."

"Ever heard of the Quadroblaster?" Kobin cut in as he picked the ball up from the ground.

"Never." TJ informed him as he stole the ball, passing it to Elias.

"We'll have to tell you all about it later. It's fun and blasts lots of monsters. Especially the explosions are rewarding." Elias grinned as he caught the ball and took a shot at the hoops, but it bounced of the rim. "Damn it."

Nathi quickly caught it and grinned at Elias.

"You never were good at aiming." She told him, sticking out her tongue.

The game was forgotten the moment Elias decided to seek revenge. This resulted into a strange game of monkey in the middle, except there were about six monkeys this time.

**That night **

Zhane had been lightly dozing when he was awoken by a hoarse cough.

" Andros?" He asked, jumping up.

Relieve rushed through him when he looked into the dull and drowsy hazel eyes of his best friend. Somehow he looked revolted to be alive, but Zhane didn't care.

"You don't know how relieved I am to see you awake. You gave us all quite a scare."

Andros was glaring now.

"Look, I know you probably wanted this all to end – but you're a fighter, Andros! You can't just give up just because things got a little harder." Zhane told him pointedly.

"I don't want to live knowing it was me who killed her." Andros whispered softly, looking away.

"Yeah, you were muttering something like that in your sleep during your fever." Zhane answered, his voice softer now. "What do you mean by that?"

"She was killed because of me!" Andros answered, his voice dropping even lower with a noticeable tremble. "Because I loved her she had to die. I killed her by loving her."

Zhane fell quiet and sat down on the bed next to his friend. He noticed Andros's shoulders were starting to shake and gently reached out, placing his hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay to cry you know." Zhane told him softly, feeling the bitter tears of grief and loss press against his eyes, but he needed to be strong right now.

Slowly, Andros turned his head to stare at his best friend. Tears glittered in his eyes, but they weren't falling.

"I… I can't." He muttered softly, despair clear in his voice. "I've… I've forgotten how to."

Zhane was stunned. He knew Andros was good at blocking out his emotions, but to lock them up so strongly that even _he_ _himself_ couldn't reach the hurt and pain anymore, it scared him to death. What the hell had become of his friend? What the hell had Dark Spector done?

A/N: Hope you liked it. Review!

**This chapter is dedicated to _Darkhonda_ just because she rocks. **


	27. Chapter 27

_Summary__: Andros has lost everything that ever meant something to him… did he?_

_**DarkHonda**__: No, gooey food just rocks. No you can't kill Laura, I need her alive this time. He can't cry anymore when feeling sad. I think extreme physical pain still makes the tears pour, but it's not the same. Yes, you should get your ears pierced._

_**GinaStar**__: Thanks._

_**Titanium Ranger**__: I think I pmed you this too, but: the game was pink vs blue vs black. No you can't kill Laura._

_**Anyabar1987**__: Glad you liked it._

_**Zeopurple**__: Yeah, the rangers are bonding, yay! Andros is a poor idiot, yay! All is right in the universe._

_**Alexandra KHAYMAN**__: -drools- Thankies! –huggy- Luv ya!_

_**Slytherin-Angel44**__: Yeah, but after KO-35 crumbled and his teammates died, he just couldn't handle the rollercoaster anymore._

_**Mita427**__: Anyway can teach him to cry, don't worry, but what he would really need to truly open up again… is his long dead girlfriend._

_**Johnny**__: The problem is… he can't snap out of this, because he can't unlock his emotions. And actually, Ashley wouldn't slap him, she's be sweet and patient._

_**Phantom Rogue**__: Duh, I could never kill our dearest stripey. Stupid school, kill it! Especially summer school. Zhane might be able to get Andros to cry again… but they wouldn't talk again for at least a gazillion lifetimes of reincarnations._

_**Challon86**__: Yeah, poor poor Andros._

**Scarred**

**Chapter 27**

Cody opened the door to his sister's bedroom. To his surprise he found the shades drawn and her lying on the bed, fast asleep. He grinned at the sight as he walked over and drew the covers over her.

As he did so he spotted the torn grey jacket clutched in her arms. A sigh escaped his lips and he shook his head. The dried blood that refused to come off, not that she allowed it to be washed anyway, was a sore reminder of the state she had been in. Not that she looked that much better right now. She looked drained, not the worst he'd ever seen her, but still. He doubted she'd be any good until tomorrow morning. She probably didn't even have the energy to wake up for food.

Shaking his head he crept over to her desk as silently as he possibly could. He didn't even need to look, her Math book lay right on top of the pile of schoolbooks. He had been stupid enough to forget to take his home and they had an important test first thing next Monday.

She wouldn't mind him borrowing hers. One, they were forever borrowing each other's stuff and two, she could dream this stuff (of course _she_ got all the smart genes in the family). He wouldn't be surprised if she woke up as the teacher was passing out the test, and make it within five minutes while still in no-man's land between consciousness and dreamland, only to fall right back into the comfortable haze of sleep the moment she put down her pencil.

"Sweet dreams." He whispered softly, placing a kiss on her forehead before leaving her room again.

**Somewhere else, Monday**

"I wish you didn't have to go already." Esai pouted, clinging to her brother's waist.

"Are you thirteen or three?" Zhane laughed, ruffling the girl's hair.

"Three." She replied instantly.

"Zhane!" Andros's voice rang through the cave.

"That's my cue." Zhane sighed, stroking Esai's hair and placing a kiss on her forehead. "I promise I'll be back as soon as I can. And you know that won't be too soon, otherwise you'll be discovered. Listen to Brand and Risey."

The girl grumbled in defeat, but nodded dutifully. Zhane rested his arm around her shoulder as he guided her towards the small group waiting for him.

"Bye claitháin aingeal." Nathi smiled, pulling the young girl away from her brother and into a loving hug. "Be good for Brand and Rise, will you?" She repeated, knowing the girl wouldn't.

"So, what she means to say is; create as much havoc as you can." Elias winked at her.

"If she does that, I'll send her to come live with you." Brand threatened.

"Create lots of havoc if you don't want to let Zhane leave." Kobin grinned.

"Fan slán." Andros nodded to Brand.

"Fan slán, maor páirce." Brand replied, sending them a mock salute.

Andros nodded with a faint smile and lifted his morpher to his mouth.

"Deca, five to teleport."

The colonists waved as the teleportation lights enveloped their rangers, taking them away once again. The moment they were released again on the Megaship, Andros picked up a datapad.

"I'm going to do some repairs, I trust you can get this thing back to Earth in one piece?" He asked.

"Of course oh mighty leader." Kobin mocked with a bow, dropping down at navigations. "Just as long as Zhane's not flying."

Andros grinned and looked over at his friend. His face was blank and he had a faraway expression.

"Zhane! Wake up." He called. "No daydreaming."

Zhane glared at him and shook his head.

"You know I hate leaving Esai." He replied grumpily.

"Get laid!" Nathi shouted from the other side of the bridge where she was checking out the position of Dark Spector's ships.

"No sex while on duty." Andros warned, though he sounded vaguely amused. "You'll burn through Deca's eyes. Zhane keep your eyes on the stabilisers, I think one of them might need replacing – but of course…" He added, "Things only threaten to break _after_ we've visited KO-35."

"I don't mind the excuse going back." Elias offered. "I mean, we've only seen the inside of the ranger dome, I need to see the stare of the rest of the colony."

"I… I need to go back to where we fell." Nathi muttered softly. "I… I need to say goodbye."

Her voice choked with sudden emotion and Elias quickly walked over to her, wrapping her into his arms and letting her cry on his shoulder. The bridge fell awfully quiet and Andros quickly slipped away. He had been tempted many times to visit the site the other rangers were defeated, but something had always kept him back.

**Earth**

"It's over!" Carlos cheered, causing the others around him to laugh.

"Hey Cody, Ash." Cassie smiled at the siblings walking past. "How did you think your Math tests went this morning?"

"It went okay enough." Cody replied with a smile while his sister shrugged.

"Why do you even ask the freak of nature? She probably aced it again." Laura complained loudly, scowling down at her Math notebook.

"Laura, shut up." TJ snapped, spotting the hurt look momentarily flashing over Ashley's face.

"Hey, we're meeting some friends here in a few and dragging them to the mall." Cassie told them, directing her attention at Ashley. "Wanna come?"

"Sure." Cody smiled. "I need new jeans anyway."

His sister looked at the teens, rather tempted to take them up on the offer.

"Yeah, we can catch a movie too." Carlos grinned. "How about it, Ash? You, me and a dark theatre."

Ashley's face clouded over and she fiercely shook her head, her eyes cold.

"Go buy yourself a blow-up doll to screw, Valerte." She snapped before stalking off.

"Was that really necessary?" TJ sighed. "She's turned you down a million times, can't you just get the message she's not interested? She was tempted to come along before you opened your big mouth."

"Yeah, she hardly ever gets out to have a good time with friends. You could try to be a bit nicer to her too, Laura." Cassie agreed.

"Ash doesn't care." Cody shrugged, his eyes distant.

Just then the former Karovan rangers joined them.

"Something wrong?" Zhane inquired.

"Carlos and Laura scared off Cody's sis." Cassie muttered, before brightening. "But anyway, let's go shopping."

Kobin and Elias looked horrified at the sudden, but immediate change of expression when Cassie thought of shopping, the other boys just shrugged. Zhane noticed Cody staring off somewhere and followed his gaze to the retreating back of a girl wearing white pants, a red tank top and carrying a red backpack. From afar she looked rather hot.

"Drooling over girls that happen to be walking away from you isn't going to get them into your bed." He suggested softly, his eyes filled with mirth.

Cody looked at him surprised and then grinned wickedly.

"I could easily get her into my bed, but nothing would ever happen… Besides, I think our parents would most likely kill us since we don't really believe in incest." He laughed quietly at the startled look on Zhane's face. "And anyways, she's not my type."

Zhane grinned and nodded. The more he knew him, the more he started liking this Cody guy.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Review!


	28. Chapter 28

_Summary__: Andros has lost everything that ever meant something to him… did he?_

_**Phantom Rouge**__: Nope, no sex on duty, poor Zhane's on duty 24 hours a day… Why do I always make Carlos an idiot? It's too much fun. Cody and Zhane definitely are fun, they're my comic relief._

_**Anyabar1987**__: Cody's sister is AN Ashley._

_**SweetSas**__: This IS a different Ash, remember, but she's very good at holding her own against Carlos. Glad you liked Zhane and Cody._

_**Johnny**__: No, look, she's been in a few chapters before. This is Cody's sister, a DIFFERENT Ashley. Our Ash is dead._

_**Mita427**__: You tell me, but take in mind this is NOT the same Ash as our Ash. She's a different Ashley. No, I'm not killing Laura._

_**Titanium Ranger**__: Here's more._

_**Zeopurple**__: Yeah, sorry, but I can't bring Ash back from the dead. Yes, this is a different Ash and just like it happened now, they'll keep missing each other. They'll meet eventually, but I won't say when._

_**Lil' Estel**__: Glad you like the story. Andros and Cody's Ash won't meet for some time, but I promise they will in the future._

_**AA Lover**__: Glad you liked it. Here's more._

_**Slytherin-Angel44**__: Yeah, it confuses people and that's definitely funny._

_**Alexandra Khayman**__: -drools- No, you can't kill Laura. I need her. No, you can't have my Cody either. You're getting greedy._

_**DarkHonda**__: Well, better believe it, because it's true. Um… why should Andros hug a complete stranger? No, you're not killing Laura either!_

_**GinaStar**__: Glad you like it and I'm happy fanfiction is working again too._

**Scarred**

**Chapter 28**

"Hands off." Nathi laughed, batting Kobin's hands away from his ear.

"But it itches!" Kobin complained.

"Baby." Nathi shot back. "Now come on! We're falling behind."

It was true; picking their way through the rubble and debris wasn't easy, especially since the destruction in this area was far worse than any other – and having to stop every few steps to keep Kobin from touching his newly pierced ear wasn't helping.

"Just a little bit further, I think." Elias called over his shoulder.

He was in the lead. Though Andros had seen the recordings of his friends' last battle as rangers, he never felt the need to find out their last location. Just thinking about it had filled him with cold dread, visiting it on his own would've been too much to handle. So, with Kobin and Nathi falling behind, Elias had been put in front.

The moment the words left his mouth, Nathi and Kobin quieted and the smiles were wiped off their faces.

Sure enough, only a minute later they rounded a corner and found themselves facing a clearing in the debris, an obviously abandoned battlefield. Four little coloured flags were scattered around the clearing. Blue, black, pink and yellow, all of them at the edge near the debris, but the yellow one was located right in the middle of the clearing.

A gust of wind played over the clearing, and swirls of dust collected at their feet. The flags fluttered in the breeze – almost merrily, but it gave off a sense of foreboding.

Bravely Nathi crossed the clearing to the pink flag. It was slightly torn and when she crouched down to take a better look at it, she noted a small "2" sloppily printed on it. She looked around, taking in her surrounding, fleetingly noticing the other rangers examining the other flags, and closed her eyes, trying to remember.

Images flashed in front of her eyes momentarily, but then her memory went blank. Gasping she opened her eyes again and looked over at Elias couched next to the blue flag with a horrified expression.

"Elias… does that flag have a number on it?" She asked with a shivering voice.

Elias looked up and nodded. Noticing her distress he walked over and wrapped his arms around her.

"You figured out what they mean?" He asked softly.

"I just might…" She muttered trailing off.

She didn't need to say more for Elias to understand.

"Kobin, what's the number on that black flag?" He called out, just loud enough to be heard, but softly enough not to disturb the silence blanketing the clearing.

"One." Kobin said in subdued voice.

"Mine was three." Elias said, turning his head to face Nathi again. "What do you think it means?"

"I-I think it means the yellow one says four. God, Elias, they marked where and _when_ we fell. I know Kobin was out first and I'm positive this flag is on the spot where I fell." Her voice trembled as she spoke and tears springing into her eyes as she realized what this meant for her friend. "Remember how many enemies surrounded us? Ashley was left all alone to fight them. She was no match."

The silence became even more pressing as her words had carried to everyone. Even Laura looked uncomfortable staring at the yellow flag, horror written all over her face.

Suddenly overcome by the need to be sick, she pulled out of Elias's arms and quickly dashed across the clearing to empty her stomach. Knowing she needed to be alone, the others stayed back, watching helplessly.

Slowly, Nathi wiped her mouth and sat back. From the corner of her eye she saw something shimmering some distance away from her.

Quickly she telekinetically reached out and pulled it to her. Her hand closed around a small metal circle, two blunt edges digging into her palm and fingers. Glancing over her shoulder she saw the others hadn't noticed her movements and she slowly opened her hand to look at the object she was holding. A small gasp escaped her lips and she quickly stuffed it into her pocket before anyone noticed she had it.

"Let's… let's go back." Cassie suggested, shuddering slightly, wrapping her arms around her waist. "It's creepy here."

Andros was staring at the yellow flag in a daze. Zhane realised his friend was miles away and hadn't even heard Cassie's suggestion.

"Deca, please teleport us back to the ship. There's nothing more we need to see here."

Silver light obscured his vision for a moment before he materialized in holding bay, not bothering to voice his usual complaint at the teleportation. Silently Nathi dropped down on one of the stools and the others stood uncomfortably for a few moments before muttering excuses to leave.

Zhane was just about to steer Andros away and drop him off in his room when Nathi's soft voice stopped him.

"Andros… can I talk to you for a moment?"

Andros seemed to snap out of is daze and looked at Nathi almost curiously.

"I'll leave." Zhane offered.

"No, stay." Nathi whispered. "I… I found this."

She put her hand in her pocket and when she pulled it out she was holding something in her fist. She held it out, turned it over and opened it, her hand trembling slightly.

On her palm lay a silver claddagh ring. With shaking hands Andros picked it up and looked at the inscription. A small gasp escaped his lips and he nearly dropped the ring.

"Ashley." He breathed.

"She must have lost it during the fight somehow." Nathi agreed mournfully. "I… I wish I hadn't found it, but… I don't know. I can't regret finding it either."

"Thanks." Andros told her softly, giving her a quick hug. "It's something to remember her by. It's… it's like I got a small piece of her back."

The three of them stared at the ring their yellow teammate had worn constantly for almost two years. Andros was holding it as if it was the most precious treasure in the world. Unfortunately, for him it was also his last memory of her.

After a while, he slowly reached up to unchain his locket. Quickly he slipped the ring onto the chain and placed the chain back around his neck.

"Please don't tell them I got it back?" He begged his two friends, knowing they wouldn't if he asked. "I don't want pity."

With that he turned around and briskly left the holding bay, leaving the other two with sad expressions on their face. They couldn't believe Andros's heart could've really grown that cold.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Review!


	29. Chapter 29

_Summary__: Andros has lost everything that ever meant something to him… did he?_

_**Johnny**__: It wasn't the first time she showed up and I explained… Yes, I know it causes confusion, that's why she's in there._

_**PurpleLeopard**__: Thanks._

_**Titanium Ranger**__: Thanks. -hands you a tissue-_

_**Alexandra Khayman**__: -drools- No, you can like it. Andros is that cold, just so he doesn't have to face the pain. No, I need Laura and yes, you're getting greedy._

_**Phantom Rogue**__: -grins- Guess I'm good. He's not going to break down and cry, he can't and so he won't. Andros is NOT getting a hug!_

_**Mita427**__: What do you mean? No, a totally different Ashley, she's not suffering from memory loss, she's just Terran._

_**GinaStar**__: Ah._

_**Rytanya**__: Here's more._

_**SweetSas**__: Yes, I actually do have a lot of red clothes._

_**Slytherin-Angel44**__: Yeah, it's very sad Andros lost Ash. When they're going to meet Cody's sister… well, with Carlos and Laura around… not for a long time._

**Scarred**

**Chapter 29**

"Incoming transmission on a highly secured frequency." Deca reported.

"Put it on the main viewing screen." Andros ordered, taking his spot on the middle of the bridge. "And call the other rangers."

"What's going on?" Zhane demanded, striding onto the bridge as Deca's voice rang through the Megaship.

"I won't know until we see the transmission, will I?" Andros sighed.

It didn't take long for the other rangers to gather and Deca to have decoded the message. Once everyone was there, it flashed onto the viewing screen. Andros frowned slightly when Brand appeared before him. He looked rather pale and worn, as he spoke quickly, his eyes darting around in a panicked manner.

"Andros, we've got a slight problem here. Some kind of… I don't know… _disease_ has broken out and it's turning people into coral. I've tried to get the situation under control, but someone started to blame me, and that caught on. I'm still trying to do all I can, but I'm afraid it's useless, no one is listening anymore. In fact, we've just been kicked out." Brand explained, grimacing. "You're the only ones I could think of to turn to. Maybe… maybe you could lend us rooms on the Megaship or arrange a place for us, or… or something like that. I'm at a loss of where else to turn to."

"Deca, set a course for the source of the message." Andros quickly ordered. "We're taking on a few extra shipmates."

**Two hours later**

"I don't like the looks of this planet." Kobin frowned, looking out at the mawkishly yellow planet on the viewing screen. "Brand never would've gone to a desert planet no matter how desperate he was. It could be a trap."

"Could be." Andros muttered, staring at the planet. "That's why you're staying up here."

"You got a plan?" Zhane asked.

"I'm not saying you guys can't hold your own, because I know better than that. But we need back up if it is a trap. You may be able to hold your own, but you're not protected by the Power anymore; I can't have the team worrying about your safety while fighting. If we run into trouble and need help, someone will give you a call. But _don't_ come down." He added firmly. "Use the Megaship – it's safer and it might intimidate any potential enemies."

"A lot of things can go wrong with that." Cassie said. "But I don't see what else we could do."

"Laura, I want you to stay up here with them." Andros put in as an afterthought. "I don't want any protests, I don't have time to explain my reasons at the moment. Just trust me."

Laura opened her mouth, but shut it, thinking better of it. She did look rather disgruntled, but walked over to her station.

"I'll keep an eye out and see if I can spot trouble before it spots you." She told Andros.

"And I'll see if I can locate Brand and the others from up here." Nathi put it. "Would probably save some trouble."

"Thanks." Andros smiled at them gratefully. "Deca, five to teleport."

**Fifteen minutes later**

"About a hundred yards due North from your current position." Nathi's voice reported through Andros's morpher.

"Copy that, it's probably over the next sand dune." Andros replied.

"I wish Lighting Cruiser and Storm Blaster were here." Carlos muttered. "We'd cover a lot more ground much faster."

"I hear you." Cassie nodded.

"Who?" Zhane asked, looking back at them from where he was trailing behind Andros.

"Two sentient cars we fought with as Turbo Rangers. Divatox captured them during our last battle." TJ explained, letting out a half-sigh at the thought. "They were great help during fights, especially since Lightning Cruiser could fly."

"You look like you're flying just thinking about them." Zhane laughed quietly

"Shhh." Andros hissed, motioning for them to lay low.

They crept on, keeping as low a profile as they could in the sandy environment without any hiding places.

"There they are." TJ pointed as they peered over the top of the dune.

Zhane began to stand up, inhaling sharply at the sight of his family, when Andros yanked him back down.

"Idiot, take a better look. I know it's Esai down there, but they don't look like they're here out of free will – or would you tie your hands together just for fun?" Andros demanded, keeping his voice a whisper.

"We need a plan." Carlos observed.

"And I got one." Andros nodded, lifting his morpher to his lips. "I hope you guys are listening, I'm not going to repeat this."

"Of course we are." Elias's voice replied with mock outrage.

"Okay, be ready for our call. We're going in, pretending not to realise the trap. The moment they appear, we morph. If someone doesn't get the opportunity to, cover for them as soon as possible so they can. Once we're all morphed, Zhane, you break away and get Brand, Rise and Esai. The moment he's got them, you guys come in." He addressed his morpher. "Get the Megaship down in the atmosphere and fire at random, the Power will protect us. At a closer range the teleport systems are more accurate and you can teleport us out even in mid-fight."

"And then?" Laura inquired.

"We run like hell." Andros answered, a slight grin on his face that was answered by Zhane.

"I love a plan that ends like that."

For once Andros's plan seemed to work out. The moment Quantrons appeared around them they morphed covering Zhane as he went to free his sister and cousins.

A shadow passed over him as he kneed a Quantron in the chest, and Andros smiled. He didn't need to look to know that it was the Megaship coming in, right on time. Sure enough, he heard the lasers begin firing moments later, the ground trembling from the force of impact.

He suddenly heard a shriek of pain and several cries of rage, but his friend's roar rang simultaneously through his ears and mind. When he spun around he found Astronema at the battle scene, Wrath Staff at the ready, a cruel grin on her face and it looked like she had just hit Esai. Zhane was blindly running at her, blade raised to strike.

"Deca, now would be a good time." He yelled.

Scarlet sparkles took over his vision and he sighed in relief. The moment the teleportation released them, Zhane furiously punched the lockers and Andros turned to Deca.

"Get us out of here, hyper rush 9." He ordered, turning to the others. "Zhane, get them to med bay and check them out instead of trying to punch your way through the door of my locker."

Zhane glared, but did as he was told. Esai protested when he picked her up, cradled in his arms, but her protests would have been better off told to the floor. Zhane wasn't listening.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Review.


	30. Chapter 30

_Summary__: Andros has lost everything that ever meant something to him… did he?_

_**SweetSas**__: Oh! Zhane would do it for fun… if it involved Karone… -looks very innocent-_

_**PurpleLeopard**__: In Word it's three pages, just like all my other chapters._

_**Slytherin-Angel44**__: I'll explain that in the next chapter… I think. Zhane's just being an over-protective big brother._

_**Titanium Ranger**__: Nah, Esai's fine._

_**Tay**__: She's perfectly fine, Zhane's overreacting._

_**Phantom Rogue**__: Yes, that's the fun of it. No, I'm not happy, but fine._

_**Johnny**__: Just as long as you remember Andros's Ash is dead, you'll be fine._

_**GinaStar**__: Thanks._

_**AA Lover**__: Esai's fine, Zhane's being a dork. Oh… Zhane going to take that very badly. Andros will meet her before chapter 40, that's for sure._

_**Mita427**__: Yeah, for once his plans actually work out._

**Scarred**

**Chapter 30**

Zhane stalked angrily over to the girl waiting for him. Her blonde hair spilled just past her shoulders and her soft brown eyes sparkled. A gentle smile lit her face when she spotted him coming her way, but it soon faded as she noticed his enraged expression.

"Zhane, what…"

"Don't ask me what is wrong! You know perfectly well what's wrong!" Zhane yelled, as she tilted her head, stepping back in dismay. "You used my _family_ as bait! And you couldn't even stop there – you _shot_ my sister!"

"I had to…" The blonde girl mumbled helplessly. "Dark Spector…"

"Don't give me that crap!" Zhane snapped furiously. "I could've just as easily told Andros where we've been meeting. I could've let him set up a trap so we could ambush you, but I didn't! I don't betray the people I love, no matter _what_ side they're on in this war."

"I didn't mean…"

"Spare me the excuses. It's over. I-I won't tell anyone, but I just can't keep this up knowing what you did to my sister!" His voice softened briefly, before his eyes hardened again as he turned his back on her to leave. "If only you had someone like a sibling, you'd know what you just did."

The girl watched him go and her face slowly contorted in rage.

"You did _not_ just dump me, silver ranger. You're going to regret doing that." She muttered before disappearing in a purple haze.

**Megaship infirmary**

"She's just sleeping, Zhane. Stop fussing about her." Cassie sighed as she leaned on the doorframe of the infirmary.

Zhane was sitting next to Esai's patient bed. Gently, he smoothed a few loose strands of pale blonde hair away from her eyes as he watched her.

"You know she's perfectly fine. Brand even tried to order us to let her out." Cassie commented when Zhane didn't reply.

"I'm her brother and I'm saying she's staying here overnight and that's final. I'm the one responsible for her while she's here, not Brand." Zhane said fiercely. "I don't tell him how he should treat his sister, so he shouldn't be telling me how to treat mine."

"Okay, okay, I understand." The pink ranger rolled her eyes. "Just don't try to put her on a leash, okay?" Cassie grinned, ruffling his hair.

Zhane smiled weakly and nodded.

"I'll… I'll try." He shrugged. "It's just, I've always been told to look out for her since she was born. She's only the second girl in our family. My grandfather has seven grandchildren and only two are girls. You can imagine why everyone is so protective of them." Zhane whispered.

"Yeah and now that you hardly know where anyone is, you'll cling to Esai even harder." Cassie guessed.

"It feels like she's the only one left." Zhane muttered. "I made a promise before my family evacuated and I failed to keep it. Making sure Esai is safe just might make them forgive me."

Cassie gently hugged Zhane for a moment.

"They couldn't hate you." She promised resolutely. "If the way Esai looks at you is any indication of how your family regards you, they'll love you no matter what happened."

"Thanks, Cass, I needed that. Go get some sleep, I'm staying with Esai tonight." Zhane told her gently.

Cassie nodded and left the infirmary without another word.

**The Dark Fortress**

"So the silver ranger thinks he can get away with dumping me." Astronema muttered as she stalked onto the bridge. "I'll show him. I'll hit you where it hurts – but not your sister. Someplace… somewhere… _unexpected_… but where?"

Her hand clenched around her staff.

She walked over to one of the computer terminals and shoved the Quantron away. Typing in a few commands she pulled up recordings of the rangers. She played them all, watching for hours. Then suddenly she stopped the recording and stared at the screen, a smirk forming on her lips.

"But you're not a ranger." She laughed, eyeing the civilian boy on the screen. "Nice build too, tall and muscled, no doubt strong. I bet I could get a great price for him on the slave market." Turning away, her lips twisted into her trademark smirk. "Now for a monster to get my hands on him."

(A/N: Then Rosa's head exploded. Sorry, inside joke that struck my writers' block.)

Her laughter rang through the bridge. It was almost like taking candy from a baby.

"You wait rangers, before tomorrow is over, you'll see who's boss."

**Afternoon the next day**

"Me and Leanne are going to the library to study for the history test. I'll see you tonight." Ashley smiled, giving Cody a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Be careful." Cody laughed. "I'd hate to tell mom and dad you've been hospitalized with extensive paper cuts and information overload."

"Very funny." Ashley replied, sticking out her tongue before walking off with her friend.

Cody watched them go. Shaking his head, he headed off to the school's parking lot for his car. He was stopped by a familiar voice calling his name, though. When he turned around his grin widened at the sight of Zhane and friends.

"What do you want, blondy?" Cody called back.

"We're going to… um…" Zhane's face screwed up as he thought about the right term. "Oh yeah, shoot some hoops in the park. Wanna come?"

"Sure, I'm always in for a game." Cody grinned, turning direction and walking over to them.

He had almost reached them when the tarmac exploded right in front of him. Alarmed he jumped back, falling into a defensive stance. He smiled a little when he noticed the others do so as well.

The metallic army of the Power Rangers' newest enemy surrounded them within moments and a monster attacked the close-knit group of friend. Cody grimaced and thought the metallic soldiers as best as he could. Having lived in Angel Grove all his life, he had soon picked up on self-defence when Rita Repulsa and the first team of rangers showed up.

A frown crossed his features when he noticed he was being separated from the group, driven further and further away from them.

Suddenly two hands closed around his upper arms from behind. He tried to shake his captor off, but they had an iron grip. He turned his head and found the green-gridded lackey of 'the princess of evil'.

"We've got what we've came for, let's go." The creature shouted.

Before anyone could utter a sound in protest, the whole army, including the monster, teleported away, taking Cody with them.

Zhane's colourful string of curses in every language he knew rang through the air while Andros kicked a fence in frustration, the others watching in helpless defeat. Never before had an evil power crazed individual, hell-bent on taking over Earth, hit a ranger this below the belt.

Relatives and friends had often been taken, but rarely was it someone who had a close connection to the entire team.

"I swear I'll get you for this, Astronema." Zhane said under his breath. "Even if it's the last thing I do, I'll get you for this."

A/N: Hope you liked it. YAY! I finally got rid of Cody! Review…

P.S. No ,I don't hate Cody, I just needed him gone from the story for a LONG vacation. Don't worry, he'll be back… someday.


	31. Chapter 31

_Summary__: Andros has lost everything that ever meant something to him… did he?_

_**Arwennicole**__: Yeah, they will, some day._

_**Phantom Rogue**__: You said it needed an explosion! So you got an explosion. Did you know you were pathetic? No! Andros is NOT getting a toe splint._

_**Challon86**__: Glad you like the story so much. This is what happens then._

_**Johnny**__: Um… yeah? Esai is Zhane's world, since she's his only sibling._

_**Tay**__: Nothing actually._

_**PurpleLeopard**__: If you say so._

_**GinaStar**__: Because I'm skipping around happily for kicking him out of the story?_

_**Anyabar1987**__: I don't really know, but Asty really loves Zhaney, so that's why she got so mad that he broke up with her._

_**Rangerfan58**__: No, it's a different Ashley. She's Cody's sister._

_**Slytherin-Angel44**__: Yeah, I'm so happy I got him to go. Here's more._

_**SweetSas**__: Yes Cody. Glad you still love Zhaney._

**Scarred**

**Chapter 31**

"Any sign of Cody yet?" Laura asked as she walked onto the bridge.

"No, but the Dark Fortress stopped by Onyx a few days ago." Andros replied, rubbing his forehead. "I don't think we'll be finding Cody unless we find and free every single slave in the universe. And…" He added sarcastically, "If we started right now, maybe – just maybe – our great-great-great-great-great grandchildren will get to finish the job."

"You'd first have to reproduce for that to happen." Zhane chirped as he entered the bridge with Esai by his side.

"That's beside the point." Andros grumbled, his face darkening. "The point is, it's been a week since Cody was taken, we're no closer to finding him and we won't be any closer if we spend all our resources looking for him for another ten years."

"So you're saying we should just throw up our hands in defeat, shrug, and hope for the best?" Laura asked in rage.

"The need of the many exceeds the need of the few." Esai told her wisely. "Second rule of being a ranger."

"What's the first?" Laura asked, suddenly interested.

"Colour-withdrawal's a bitch." Zhane replied, nodding seriously.

"You've got to be kidding me." Laura protested, making a face.

Just at that moment Kobin walked in, holding a datapad. A frown was on his face as he read the information. As he passed Zhane on his way to Andros, the silver ranger reached out and grabbed his arm.

"First rule of being a ranger?" Zhane said, his voice brisk.

"Colour-withdrawal's a bitch, now can I please report to Andros? I got two things he wants to know involving Cody and Zordon." Kobin grumbled, obviously thinking Zhane was pulling yet another one of his jokes.

Andros looked up at the mentioning of their two MIA friends. Zhane released the former black ranger and grinned at Laura, happy to have proved his point. Laura looked less than pleased, especially since Esai was giggling softly. When she reached out to touch a few buttons on the nearest console though, her giggles were cut short by Zhane batting her hand away and giving her a pointed, stern look, initiating a silent argument between the two – one that was commonly seen between the siblings.

"What do you have?" Andros enquired when Kobin reached him, taking the datapad from him.

"You were right about Cody. Nathi and Elias just reported back. She sold him on Onyx, got quite a lot for him too. The buyers left soon after, but disappeared off the scanners after a few galaxies. Most likely they used cloaking, but there is a small possibility they crashed. Either way, he's gone." Kobin reported, a strange tone in his voice. "As for Zordon, Deca detected two possible sources on the planet Centaur B."

"Deca, get everyone to the bridge and set a course for Centaur B." Andros ordered, getting up from his chair.

The other four on the bridge watched him pace as he waited for the rest of his crew to present themselves. All the while it was obvious he was working out the best course of action and formulating a plan. Once everyone was there, he knew what to do.

"Okay, this is the deal. We've got two possible leads that might be Zordon. Zhane and I will check out the first. TJ, Cassie, Carlos and Laura check out the second. The rest of you stay up here and monitor our progress. I know it's a lousy job, but you don't have morphers if things go wrong." He spoke.

"Centaur B is a harsh planet." Kobin put in. "You'd better suit up. Some reports I read talked about never-ending sandstorms."

"You've heard him." Andros nodded. "Suits should be in the supply closet in the armoury."

**An hour later**

"Andros! The others have disappeared and stopped responding." Brand reported to his younger superior.

He wasn't at all too happy to suddenly have to be taking orders again, but Andros was still the red ranger and thus almost everyone on the colony had to listen to his orders.

'Unless your name is Ashley.' Brand mind added and grumbled at the thought. Even if his sister hadn't been getting cosy with Andros, everyone loved her stunts too much to reprimand her.

"Our signal was a false one." Andros replied. "We'll head to the second source, maybe we'll find the others there."

"I hope you're right." Brand told him and dropped down in the nearest chair.

This was by far the most boring job he'd had to do since being a new recruit. And people wondered why he moved up so quickly. He didn't understand them, especially not his sister. The rangers had army ranks too, for if they ever were to fight in the army without a morpher, like when their children had taken over or something.

Every single one of them had moved up to a position that at least gave them command over a group of soldiers. Andros had even made it to the top. Officially his rank was field marshal, but everyone still called him general, since he had passed the last exams the day before turning 16.

But Ashley had been a case of her own, stuck down at the bottom with the new recruits as a private. It wasn't as if she didn't know the stuff; she passed her written test every time and knew everything about every rank up to field marshal – there were some advantages to helping Andros study. Her problem was her attitude. While all the other rangers could switch between 'ranger' and 'army', Ashley always kept thinking as a ranger and no matter how high you scored on your written test, as long as you didn't function in your rank, you couldn't move up.

That mindset had earned her more medals than even Andros though. Stupidity, or in officials terms, ranger moves, were viewed as an act of bravery and she would often be presented with medals or ribbons of honour.

Of course, Ashley being Ashley, hadn't appreciated them. They didn't make her special. She was first and foremost a ranger and she didn't feel like playing army just because someone thought it would be a good idea.

Suddenly the ship rocked and everyone was shook out of their daze.

"How long has it been since we last had contact with Andros?" Elias wondered grimly, as he grabbed hold of his chair so he wouldn't fall out.

"Better yet, what the hell is going on?" Rise demanded.

"One hour, three minutes and forty-six seconds." Deca said calmly, out of the blue. "And at the moment the Megaship is transforming and docking with the Delta Megaship to form the Astro Delta Megazord."

"You could've warned us." Nathi grumbled, picking herself up from where she had fallen. "Sorry Kobin."

"That's okay." Kobin waves away her apology as he lifted himself off the ground. "Just try to aim next to me instead of on top of me, okay?"

**After the fight**

"Our sincerest apologies." Kin Won told the Terran rangers. "But we've been on our guard for strangers ever since we fled KO-35."

"Don't worry, we understand." Cassie smiled. "Andros himself even became wary of his friends."

Kin Won raised an eyebrow and Andros quickly hit himself on his forehead.

"I totally forgot. We got a tip and rescued three prisoners from the Dark Fortress some time ago. They turned out to be Elias, Kobin and Nathi. They've been with us on the Megaship ever since, helping out wherever they could." Andros smiled sheepishly. "And we ran into another group of colonists before that, while Zhane was still in cryogenic sleep. Brand, Rise and Esai were among them."

Kin Won's face brightened at those names.

"But they had the same coral problem and someone decided to blame Brand, since he had taken command. They were kicked out and have been staying with us for about a week now." Zhane put in.

"Kin Won, evacuations are on their way." A soldier reported and Kin Won sighed.

"Unfortunately we can't stay here now that Dark Spector knows where we are." He told the rangers. "Otherwise I would ask you to call them down. It would be good to see them again." He said with a faint sigh.

"But you can." Zhane grinned, suddenly hit with a bright idea. "We'll help."

Kin Won smiled and placed a hand on Zhane's shoulder.

"Always helpful." He smiled sadly. "Your grandmother would've been proud."

A/N: Hope you like it. Review. Yes, this will get explained in the next chapter.


	32. Chapter 32

_Summary__: Andros has lost everything that ever meant something to him… did he?_

_**Challon86**__: And this story isn't even close to finished. Sorry, but it does end, in fact, that's a scene I've already written. Someday Andros will meet Cody's sister._

_**Johnny**__: Oh, he already knows it was Astronema and why._

_**GinaStar**__: No one… I think._

_**Phantom Rogue**__: Zhane very fun. Andros thought about it… with Ash. No, Andros not go make her feel better! _

_**Slytherin**__**-Angel44**__: Sorry you had to wait. And Andros will meet her before chapter 40._

_**Alexandra Khayman**__: Don't worry! It's okay. HEY! Give me back Laura! I need her!_

_**Anyabar1987**__: Here's the next chapter._

_**Chan-Valerte**__: Well… actually… they won't rescue him at all._

_**Arwennicole**__: Thanks._

_**Star Fata**__: YAY! You're back! –tackles you into a hug- Missed ya! Oops… sorry for losing you money. Yeah, Earth Ash could kick ass if she wanted to, you figured that right._

**Scarred**

**Chapter 32**

"Grandpa!" Esai exclaimed when Kin Won walked onto the bridge with the rangers.

Kin Won laughed as the young girl launched herself into his arms and he hugged her tightly. Zhane watched his sister fondly and sniggered slightly when the others sprung to attention.

"_The Terrans don't know Brand and Rise are our cousins._" Zhane quickly explained when he noticed Kin Won's surprised look at the formality in the others' stance.

Kin Won nodded ever so slightly to let Zhane know he understood and smiled.

"At ease – how many times do I have to tell you that you don't need to do that? Family doesn't stand at attention, you don't see Esai, Zhane or Andros doing that, now do you?" Kin Won told them sternly, though his eyes twinkled. "Blood doesn't define a family, so stop acting like it does."

"Sorry Kin Won, but you can never be sure how much has changed in the past few years." Elias replied, a small grin forming.

"Only too much so I've heard." Kin Won sighed and his face fell to reveal the lines of a man who had seen too much despair and devastation.

"Bheith beo sí ar i ár croí." Andros whispered softly, causing the bridge to fall silent.

After a moment Andros looked up from the ground and sighed.

"Brand, contact your refugees. Dark Spector obviously knows where you were judging by your coral situation. They should get ready to move. We'll merge the two groups, you'll stand stronger together." Andros ordered. "TJ, you're in charge. I've got a splitting headache from walking around in that sand storm for too long."

TJ nodded and Andros left the bridge.

"Well, that was a rather lousy excuse to get away." Carlos snorted.

"Actually, it's not. It's actually quite common for headaches to form from walking in sandstorms like the ones on Centaur B. The sand particles move too fast for our optical senses to register, but our brain tries to anyway. Stay in a sandstorm for too long and you'll be assured of a major headache." Zhane sprang to his friend's defence, before grimacing suddenly. "Speaking of which, I think I'll follow Andros's lead."

**Infirmary**

Andros made a face as he drowned the translucent red liquid. A shudder ran up his spine as he swallowed and he shook his head.

"Are you sure you can't make those painkillers taste better?" He eyed Deca suspiciously.

"Adding a flavouring substance to the medicine will counter balance the ingredients and suppress the optimal effect of the drug." Deca replied lazily.

"In other words, making it taste good will make the medicine useless." Andros sighed, having been through this lecture many times. "Are you sure you can't just give me something that does taste good, say it's painkiller and gamble a placebo effect?"

"Your mind is too suspicious for placebos to work." Deca answered, just before Zhane walked in.

"Deca, headache." Zhane told her and immediately the Synthetron buzzed to life.

Zhane picked up the cup with a silvery liquid inside and drank it eagerly.

"It still amazes me how well you manage to make those horrible painkillers taste at times." Zhane complimented her, waving at Andros before leaving again.

Andros shook his head again, eyeing Deca again before leaving the infirmary. He then took the Megalift up to the residential deck and took refuge in his darkened room. After kicking off his boots and draping his jacket over his desk chair, he dropped down on his bed. He had learned that the best way to deal with a headache was sleep it off, no matter what the cause of it.

He groaned at the thought and turned over. How he'd ever had let Zhane talk him into getting wasted on Onyx he didn't know, but he had been glad Ashley had covered for them and taken care of them while they were nursing their hangovers.

His eyes slipped shut as he thought of that occasion. They had barely been rangers for two months and lost a battle for the first time. Everyone had been down, but Zhane had, in his typical Zhane-like way, dragged him off to a bar on Onyx. After that he'd sworn never to get that drunk again. They had been lucky it was Ash who found them the next morning. If their parents had found out that the two twelve-year-olds had been drunk, they would never have seen the end of it.

His mind fixing on all the times Ashley had covered for him, he slowly lulled himself to sleep.

"_Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked softly after he closed the door behind him._

"_Are you crazy? If they catch you…" She gasped, sitting up in bed._

"_They won't and you're avoiding my question." He told her almost sternly._

"_I'll be okay." She muttered._

_The sound of her voice told him differently. She wouldn't be okay at all. Her captor hadn't been able to finish carving A.O.E. in her skin, but the start was there in the form of an upside-down V. With a sigh he walked over and sat down on the edge of her bed. She didn't protest at all when he pulled her into his arms and gradually started to cry on his shoulder._

"_Am I a bad ranger?" She choked softly._

"_No!" He told her firmly. "You took the news of the cut scarring much better than we did."_

"_I had to." She whispered, her voice breaking. "But… I don't want to walk around with it and be reminded of what it was supposed to be. It's not there, but every time I'll see it I'll see what it's meant to be."_

"_You never actually get to choose how your scars look." He tried to convince her gently. "On you it'll be a sign of strength. You managed to hold him off for so long on your own before we could rescue you. You'll always be our shining star, you know, no matter what you look like. It's the inside that counts."_

_She was quiet for a moment and momentarily he was relieved, convinced he had gotten through to her._

"_Could you do something for me?" She whispered at last, her voice surer._

"_Sure, that's what friends are for." He replied._

"_The knife is in the room next door. Could you get it and finish the carving?" She asked softly, a little hesitantly. "Make it a star instead. At least that way it's my choice and it'd feel more like a part of me. Then let the blood dry on the blade and hide it under my mattress at the ranger dome."_

_He was silent for a while, not even knowing why he complied with the request. But he couldn't turn her down in the end. Without a word he let her go and left the room to retrieve the knife. Instantly he knew this would be their secret._

Andros woke up with a start, sitting up in bed and pushing some stray hairs out of his eyes. He had never forgotten, yet he didn't really remember either. The star on her shoulder hadn't been very clear to begin with and as time passed on it started to fade so that you'd only see it if you knew it was there.

Ashley had been much happier after that once she was released from hospital. Something on the blade had made sure her skin would scar, but with the prospect of walking around with a star instead of the unfinished A… it was as if a burden had been lifted.

She had always been the little star of her family, a beautiful little baby with a smile that could brighten anyone's day, so his mother had once said when he asked about Ashley's nickname. But even though she still smiled, the change was obvious. None of the ranger trained quite as much as she did.

"You were probably the best endurance fighter of all of us." Andros whispered into the dark. "It's not fair it had to be you who wasn't to survive the invasion. It's just not fair."

A/N: Hope you liked it. Review!


	33. Chapter 33

_Summary__: Andros has lost everything that ever meant something to him… did he?_

_**Johnny**__: Thanks, sorry it took me so long to update. Yeah, Andros still has it bad._

_**Challon86**__: Deca rocks, especially since I get to control her and make her rock. Zhane's too easy a fool to torture, which makes it so much more fun._

_**Phantom Rogue**__: Why don't you just kill fanfiction(dot)net already? Maybe if Andros is drunk he'd actually be able to find and use his brain? And I liked your first version better!_

_**DarkHonda**__: No, I'm NOT getting her back to life, dead people are and stay dead!_

_**Slytherin-Angel44**__: But Ash is D-E-A-D, is that so hard to grasp:P_

_**Star Fata**__: Guess Zhane's been a good boy then. Glad you liked my scar idea._

_**Anyabar1987**__: Hey, I'm just making the past up as I write._

_**GinaStar**__: k_

_**Alexandra Khayman**__: -pulls out a fishing rod and fishes Laura back out of the black hole- MINE!_

_**Mita427**__: That's okay, I've been a lousy author lately._

_**SweetSas**__: Glad you like my Star. Andros was already crazy about Ash at that point, but they weren't dating yet, so yeah, he'd have done anything for her._

_**Helea**__: Well, probably not as soon as you had in mind, I'm sorry. I redirect you to the Author's Note at the end of the chapter for the explanation for that. Ashley is dead, so Andros won't be bumping into her any time soon, unless he manages to kill himself. And he won't use the blood, firstly because Deca has Ashley's DNA in her medical-database and secondly because the knife has not been touched since and so he isn't going to._

_**Quote Mistress**__: No, your review wasn't late, I'm just late with updating. Excuses for that one. I'm glad you like the idea and hope to see your name pop up in the reviews._

**Scarred**

**Chapter 33**

Andros sighed as he walked through the deserted halls of the Megaship. Things hadn't been the same since Zhane, Nathi, Elias and Kobin had decided to stick with the rebels and help them out. Not even the joy of finally figuring out the key-cards he had won on Onyx, and by that gaining a Megazord, could dispel the lonely feeling that had been hanging over him.

They hadn't even been there when he found out his long lost sister was their enemy. And with the radio silence they had enforced for now, he couldn't call to tell them either. They were even blocking him telepathically, just so he wouldn't be distracted from his job, he knew, the annoying little teammates they were.

"Why can't she just trust me?" He muttered. "I'm telling her the truth."

"It's hard to accept that everything you ever knew was a lie." Deca said. "Give her some time, she'll see everything in their true light eventually."

"I just want my sister back." Andros sighed as he looked up at Deca's eye. "Is that so much to ask for?"

"It is not an unreasonable desire." Deca assured him. "I do believe she'll come to you, but in her own time. Change isn't always easy and people will fight hard to cling onto what they have."

"You really believe that?" Andros asked hopefully, wanting so badly to believe that his sister would come back.

"I'm sure that in time she'll learn to trust your words, maybe even sooner than you think."

"Thank Deca." Andros smiled weakly. "I guess I needed that."

Deca didn't reply, but her eye did wink at him.

**Two days later**

Everyone looked up as the lift doors on the bridge opened. A pretty girl in a dark grey jumpsuit with a purple shirt under it stepped out. She was looking shyly at the floor, biting her lip and a small blush on her cheeks. Her shoulder length blonde hair fell forward, slightly hiding her face.

"Wow, what a difference." TJ commented, whistling lowly.

"I can't believe it." Carlos agreed.

"Karone." Andros breathed, getting up from his chair to stare at his sister.

"You look great." Cassie smiled, causing the blush on the girl's cheeks to spread.

"Thanks." She muttered.

"I can't wait to take you shopping." Laura grinned. "I know this great boutique selling clothes that would just look wonderful on you. My treat of course, my parents have money to spare anyway."

Andros eyed the yellow ranger suspiciously. It appeared on all counts to be a genuine offer, and from the surprise he saw on Cassie's face, he knew that he wasn't the only one. Of course, it was more likely just be an effort to get close to him through his sister, and that was the last thing he wanted for either of them.

When he caught Karone's smile, though, he knew he couldn't find it in his heart to make her reject the offer. Maybe the yellow morpher was slowly changing Laura, or it might just be that being a ranger was doing so. He wasn't all too sure he liked this change though. Sure it was for the better… but what would it mean for him?

Later that day Andros was lying on his bed when there was a knock on his door. It opened automatically and his sister entered wearing a very nice, yet simple purple dress. The smile on her face told him that she was happy and he would do anything to ensure that things stayed that way.

"What do you think?" Karone asked shyly, though the smile on her face grew wider as she searched for his approval.

"You look great." He answered simply, standing to pull her into a hug. "So, how was the trip?"

The smile on Karone's face dulled slightly and he felt his anger towards the yellow ranger rise.

"What happened?"

"Laura just said some things." She whispered and although her eyes were directed towards the floor he could clearly see the tears in her eyes.

"I'll take care of it." He told her.

"No, not things like that." She added. "She told me that she was proud to be my friend and that she would stand by me no matter what."

It was then that Andros realized that her tears weren't from sadness but from happiness. Once again he found himself wondering what was going on with Laura and whether it was a good change or not.

"I'm glad you're happy." He replied, pulling her into a hug. "Stay that way."

Karone nodded and headed towards her own room. Andros allowed himself to fall to the bed with a sigh, happy that things were finally beginning to look up.

**A week later**

Andros's heart was racing as the door of his bedroom slid close behind him. Laura had asked him out on a date and at first he had been lucky enough to have Dark Spector attack Earth and save him from answering. Zhane had returned with news of Nathi, Elias and Kobin being happy they could once again help out in the war, and he was happy for that. On the downside of that (the extreme downside) was that Karone was back under Dark Spector's control, this time by mind-controlling implants. His sister had been turned into a cyborg-like enemy and it tore his heart to pieces to see her void eyes and hear her emotionless voice.

Now back on the Megaship after returning from the Dark Fortress, Laura had cornered him. She said she understood if he wouldn't want to go on a date immediately, but she hoped he'd consider it when he was feeling better. He knew he would never feel better, even the mere thought of dating someone other than Ashley felt like betrayal. Ashley was dead, wouldn't ever come back into his life, and would probably want him to move on, but he just couldn't.

"I know you'd want me to say yes." He whispered softly into the air. "I just can't. It doesn't feel right, not yet anyway. Please, if you're watching over me, give me a little longer. I still love you."

He felt tears sting his eyes, but knew they wouldn't fall, couldn't fall even if he wanted them too. His emotions had been cadged and the key to the lock lost. Exhausted from the inability to release his emotions, he collapsed onto his bed and soon fell asleep, not even waking when Zhane stopped by to check on him.

It wasn't until late the next morning that he finally awoke to Deca's alarms. When he shot up, he found himself face to face with Zhane.

"Oh, so _now_ you decide to wake up. I should've tried that trick ages ago." The blonde ranger grinned. "I'm going back to the rebels for a bit and the others are going down to the Surf Spot to have lunch. I just came to tell you goodbye and that you're going with them so move your butt and get dressed, no more wallowing in self-pity for you, mister."

Andros smiled ruefully at his friend. He didn't know what it was, but the other always had a knack for making him feel better.

"Thanks, Zhane. Have I ever told you how glad I am to have a friend like you watching over me?"

"No, but don't feel too shy to repeat it." The other winked before standing up from the bed. "Catch ya later and try not to get into trouble."

"Need I remind you that you're the trouble magnet of the team?" Andros called after him with a smile and laughed when Zhane flipped him off over his retreating shoulder.

Maybe life wasn't all that bad. If Zhane could find and hold onto his endless pit of goofiness and laughter, maybe he could find a bright spot too.

A/N: A special thanks to A/A Lover for helping me out of a very tight spot. With her help I managed to conquer my writers' block. We marched on it with torches and pitchforks, then beat it down with great big sticks with nails in it and left it to die in a little dark, dirty corner of oblivion.

Hope you liked the chapter. Sorry for the long wait. Please do review.


	34. Chapter 34

_Summary__: Andros has lost everything that ever meant something to him… did he?_

_**Alexandra Khayman**__: -saves Laura again- MINE! Hands off!_

_**Anyabar1987**__: No, you read wrong._

_**Star Fata**__: Well, it did come back, unfortunately. Let's hope I've killed it good this time. She's never truly been shallow… just raised that way._

_**Challon86**__: Well, I updated again. Finally. No, Andros is not. No, they will not bump into Ashley for a while yet._

_**Johnny**__: Being a ranger is indeed showing her a different side of life._

_**Zeopurple**__: Don't worry, they won't end up dating._

_**Super Silver Ranger**__: And finally, I've updated again._

_**Mita427**__: Emerged victorious again… unfortunately I'm afraid it might return again._

_**Lavonne Adams**__: She's not up to anything right now._

_**Slytherin-Angel44**__: Laura's not going anywhere and she'll clear up yet._

_**Phantom Rogue**__: Thanks for filling in for Jenny. He won't cry for a while yet. So go and give him a hug already._

_**Quote Mistress**__: Don't worry, happens to the best of us. Thanks. Here's the next… finally._

_**Angeli**__: Well, here's a chapter closer to the finish._

**Scarred**

**Chapter 34**

The moment Zhane demorphed he found himself lying on the ground with the wind knocked out of him. Making a show of ruffling the blonde head with the uttermost reluctance, he smiled up at his sister.

"I missed you too, but don't you think this is a bit overdone?" He inquired.

"No." Esai informed him happily.

"Thought so." Zhane groaned.

He glared as his cousin as Brand lifted Esai off him, but nearly wetting himself in the process by his uncontrolled laughter. Elias and Kobin lifted him back to his feet by the pits of his arms, only to get knocked down again by Nathi.

"One more person knocking me to the ground and I swear I'll commit a murder." Zhane grumbled good-naturally as he pushed Nathi off him and scrambled back to his feet.

"How are the others holding up?" Elias inquired and Zhane's face fell.

"They still don't have a way of saving Karone from those implants and now they've got new trouble in the form of five Psycho Rangers that wipe the floors with them. Those guys are tough and outmatch them at every point. If they can beat them, it's going to take everything they have and more." He reported. "I hate to say it, but I fear for their lives. It's starting to look like a repeat of KO-35 come to think of it."

"Let's not think about that right now." Brand decided. "Let's get you some food and maybe something resembling a bed, for you must be tired after your trip. You look like you are anyway."

"Thanks, you're right, I could use both." Zhane agreed.

Nathi smiled and slung an arm around his shoulders and directed him in the general direction of the food. She started babbling about nothing in particular to get him up to date on what had happened while he was off helping their friends on Earth. Basically nothing interesting, but Zhane found it soothing to be able to let his mind drift away from all the troubles for a while.

About half an hour later Zhane was curled up on a camp bed. It wasn't the most comfortable places to sleep.It was better than the hard floor, but after just returning from the soft beds on the Megaship, he could hardly get comfortable enough to sleep. His mind automatically began wandering, as it always did, to distract him enough to forget his surroundings and lull him to sleep anyway.

"_It's not fair." A little voice whispered from somewhere next to him._

_A hand touched his arm and he wrapped the owner of the hand in his arms without a thought. The person curled up to him, head buried in his chest and soon the front of his shirt started dampening. He didn't care though, for he knew his cheeks were wet too._

"_I know." He whispered back._

_They set there together in the dark for hours. No one came looking for them, everyone was too busy. Absentmindedly he stroked her soft hair. Sisters'-keeper some called him, in plural even though he only had one sister. It was hard for anyone to see who was dearer to him, his sister or his sister-spirit. Both the same, would always be his answer._

_The change in breathing, slowing of it, told him she had drifted off to sleep. He felt sleep nagging to close his eyes, but he fought it. He could not sleep yet. His arms tightened around her. He would protect her for now, until someone found time for them again._

_He didn't know how long it had been, but suddenly the door opened and light poured in, hurting his eyes. He squeezed them shut, carefully peering through a slit. A figure blocking part of the light was crouching down. He quickly raised his fists, ready to defend if necessary._

"_It's okay, Zhane." A familiar voice said gently. "You're staying with us tonight."_

"_Don't wake her." He pleaded softly._

_Hands reached out and gently lifted the other from him with care. The figure in the light disappeared, but then another appeared and hand was offered. It was soft to the touch when he placed his in it. It helped him up with ease and didn't let go. Through the window he noticed the sun had almost completely set. He looked back at the door, the closet really had been rather cramped, but still they had squeezed in._

_He looked up and Ayrana smiled down at him, then she looked at the man next to her. Tane nodded, Ashley carefully cradled in his arms, tightly held against his chest._

"_Andros has agreed to let Ashley had his room for tonight." Tane told him as they started walking. "So you and Andros get to camp out in the living-room."_

Zhane sighed and turned around. Fun was different, but it had been nice, sleeping on the floor with Andros. None had known what to say for weeks and all of a sudden from one moment to the other it had been as if nothing had changed and it had always been the way it was now.

**A few weeks later**

"The forces of Evil are gathering around the main resisting planets of the League." Kobin panted as he skidded to a halt inside the tent. "It looks like one massive attack to wipe out every bit of resistance. They can't take this kind of assault, especially not Earth. One of the biggest attack forces is heading there and the only defence they have are the rangers."

Everyone looked at Kin Won expectantly. He caught Brand's eyes before nodding.

"Then we'll go and give them a hand." He agreed to the unspoken demand. "But we have to make sure we get there unnoticed and don't stand out in the crowd."

"One crash course 'How to be a Terran' coming up." Nathi joked a little, before dragging Elias and Kobin away to organise just that.

"They'll need more than that." Zhane said softly when almost everyone had left the tent to start setting up for yet another move. "We'll never have enough force to save Earth. Only by a miracle can we win this, especially with those Psychos still out there."

"That's a chance we've got to take." Kin Won sighed. "And it's the least we can do to help them out. They don't have the means to evacuate their planet like we had."

"Who knows, maybe a miracle will happen and we win the fight. But I agree with grandpa, we'll never stop fighting." Brand agreed. "I'll go help Nathi, Kobin and Elias."

"Wait, I'll come with you. But just so you know, I want Esai on the Megaship and out of the dangerzone. I'm not losing my sister."

Within a few days they were on their way to offer Earth a slightly better defence. The mood was solemn, for the chances of their help being too little was beyond high.

"They're not getting this planet too." Zhane vowed softly. "I will make sure they don't or die trying, Ash. I promise."

A/N: I know it's been a while. Thank you all for your patience. Hope you liked it. Please review.

Challon, consider this your late birthday present.


	35. Chapter 35

_Summary__: Andros has lost everything that ever meant something to him… did he?_

_**Phantom Rogue**__: Yeah, poor little Zhaney :P It'll indeed make some difference, you'll see._

_**Alexandra Khayman**__: Yeah, he's the sweetest, isn't he? –drags Laura back through the black hole- Mine! Hands off! Be nice!_

_**Anyabar1987**__: That wasn't Esai._

_**Johnny**__: Glad you liked it and thanks for your patience._

_**Zeopurple**__: Yeah, well, I was tired of the rangers and I needed a break from them. As well as the Psychos being a worn subject to write about._

_**SweetSas**__: That's okay. Can't remember what story this was, either this one of FL… I think. Glad you liked the chapter. So… where's that shuttle to KO-35?_

_**Lavonne Adams**__: Well, I have. I'm victorious again!_

_**o0-Key-0o**__: Glad to make your day again._

_**Challon86**__: Yeah, I can hardly update after your present without you seeing it first. Glad you liked it._

**Scarred**

**Chapter 35**

Andros sighed and stared at the screen. The Karovans had settled in remarkably well. That was one less thing cause him a headache. The news about gathering forces brought him fear, but they had been scanning for them and nothing had turned up. That was what was causing him his headache now. He knew what was coming but he couldn't find from where.

"Oh, Drosy, snap out of it already." Zhane said, bouncing onto the bridge.

"Sod off." Andros grumbled in reply.

"The attack is going to happen sooner or later, you can't be all uptight about it. Relax a little and just let it come when it comes. We'll be ready for it, don't worry."

"An armada of enemy fighters is heading for Earth." Deca cut in.

"Told ya." Zhane said, but immediately switched into serious-mode.

**That evening**

Battle had been raging all day and all forces defending Earth had fallen back to regroup and hopefully launce a more effective counter attack in the morning. They had been asked to hand over the rangers. No one knew exactly what they would do when the 24 hours were up.

_The young girl suddenly shrieked and gripped the hand of her grandmother tightly._

"_What's wrong, sweetheart?" Her grandmother asked sweetly._

"_Sp… sp… spider." The girl stuttered, pointing to the small black spider on the leaf of a bush._

"_Don't tell me you're afraid of that itsy bitsy spider." The older woman laughed._

_The little girl nodded and drew away fearfully when her grandmother picked the spider up._

"_Spiders are very useful creatures. They capture insects and eat them, like those mosquitoes you love so much." Her grandmother teased. "You're not the only one afraid of spiders, so don't be ashamed of it. Being brave is overcoming the things you fear, though."_

"_I'm brave!" The girl immediately replied._

"_Hold out your hand."_

_Uncertainly the girl did as she was told and froze when her grandmother placed the spider on her hand. After a few moments when the spider didn't move she started to relax and gently dared to reach out to touch the spider with her index finger of her other hand._

"_See, spiders aren't so bad." The older woman smiled._

_The girl beamed up at her grandmother. Then she placed the spider back on the leave where it immediately hurried off to hide._

"_Look, the spider is more afraid of me than I was of him." The girl smiled happily._

"_Smart little girl." Her grandmother laughed, suddenly looking around and crouching down in front of her granddaughter. "I want you to promise me something."_

_The girl nodded furiously._

"_I want you to promise me you'll never run away from things you fear. I want you to promise me you'll confront them, fight them and overcome them. Can you promise that to me?"_

_The girl nodded again, a happy grin on her face. She liked being brave, especially for her grandma. She always got something out of being brave for her grandma, mostly candy or an ice-cream cone._

"_Now there's something I want you to do for me." Her grandmother smiled, almost sadly and the girl nodded again. "I want you to run. Run like the wind and don't look back. Keep running no matter what you hear. Go to your grandpa and tell him to send your uncle here."_

_The girl looked unsure, but nodded at the strange request._

"_Go." Her grandmother told her and she turned on her heels, running as hard as she could._

_She hadn't gone far when she heard a rough unfamiliar voice ring through the forest and she stopped dead in her tracks to listen._

"_Very smart, old bat." It growled._

"_You'll never get her, never." Her grandmother replied._

"_Oh, I will." The voice promised._

"_Over my dead body."_

"_That can easily be arranged."_

_A few moments later a scream filled the air, followed by the sounds of hundreds of birds leaving their safe trees as they took to the sky, scared by the scream. For a moment the girl stood frozen. When she heard a twig snap, she ducked into the bushes and started running again._

_She darted through the forest, fearfully avoiding the path she had taken into it earlier with her grandmother. She had been told never, ever to stray of the path and the stories told about what would happen if she did scared her like hell, but her promise to her grandmother kept her going._

_Soon she left the forest behind and ran into the city where she would be relatively safe, but that didn't slow her pace. Moments later she burst into the kitchen of her grandparents' house where she found her grandfather sitting at the kitchen table._

"_What's wrong, réalta?" He asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost."_

"_Grandma's dead." The girl gasped, tears pouring down her cheeks. "He killed grandma!"_

------

The girl picked something up from the ground and watched the group of teens, four of them her classmates, walk on. Then she eyed the thing in her hand, about to call out to them, but shook her head.

"No, I will not run anymore." She muttered to herself. "I'll stand up to my fears, grandma, just like I promised."

With that she turned in the opposite direction and disappeared between the rubble.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review. See… I'm updating quicker already.


	36. Chapter 36

_Summary__: Andros has lost everything that ever meant something to him… did he?_

_**Phantom Rogue**__: Yeah, and again I got somewhere._

_**Challon86**__: Well, this is what happens next, but it doesn't help you out much._

_**Johnny**__: No, I'm not giving any hints. I'm Evil._

_**Alexandra Khayman**__: Ash is dead, remember? And leave Laura alone._

_**Anyabar1987**__: Thanks._

_**Ginastar**__: Glad you liked it._

_**Zeopurple**__: You'll have to wait some time yet._

_**Quote Mistress**__: Glad you liked the flashback._

**Scarred**

**Chapter 36**

She slowly crept through the dark streets, her visor providing the night vision she needed to take in most of her surroundings. She knew these alleys like the back of her hand. She didn't know where she was going, but she wasn't totally wandering around clueless, either. It was as if her subconscious was telling her which way to go.

Suddenly something moved in the shadows and she tensed, taking a slight battle stance, ready to defend if she were attacked. Seconds slowly crept by, stretching into minutes, but all was quiet and nothing moved in the alley. With a sigh she walked on, writing to the movement off as a rat scampering away after being scared by her presence in the dark. She didn't notice the shadow within the shadows that was now stalking her.

She quickly dashed across the darkened street, weaving through the debris to reach the next alley across the street. If someone spotted her, she'd be dead. She recognized the alley and finally realised where she was going. She smiled because she was close.

Darting to the other side of the alley, she scanned the next street and blended into the shadows when she spotted a Quantron patrol marching through it. A hand grabbed her upper arm and she screamed. Her feet were sinking into the pavement and she struggled to get out away, but the grip on her arm tightened and was sure to leave a nasty bruise. The sound of feet pounding on the street echoed through the alley indicating the Quantron patrol had heard her scream and her heart plunged. Even if she could get away, she would have to fight more Quantrons than she could take on.

When the Quantrons turned the corner and searched the alley, they found nothing.

**Somewhere else**

"At least they defeated the Psychos." Nathi pointed out softly, a shiver running up her spine.

"They didn't, Dark Spector's destruction did." Elias corrected, receiving a glare in answer from Nathi.

"Let's hope they really were destroyed. I for one rather see the explosion with my own eyes and by my own hands than take news from debris." Kobin put in.

"Pessimist." Nathi accused immediately. "It was confirmed to be remains of the Psychos by Deca."

"Debris can be planted." Kobin shrugged. "For all we know it could be a way to lull us into believe they're gone so they can strike when we don't expect it."

"But…"

"Stop it you two." Elias snapped, rubbing his temples. "Now I'm starting to understand Andros's constant headaches. They might have been destroyed, they might not have been. The point right now is that they either have to reveal themselves or have their planet be destroyed."

"They_can't_ reveal themselves!" Nathi argued. "Earth is not used to dealing with rangers! They will never be able to live normal lives again or reach their dreams because they can't tell what was assisted by the power and what not. It's not fair to ask them to give up their futures and privacy."

"If they don't, no one will have a future." Kobin sighed. "But I agree, it's not fair. They'd never have a moment of peace again and every move they make will be recorded and aired for the whole world to see."

"Maybe there's a middle way." Elias mussed.

"How?" Kobin and Nathi asked, both hanging on to his every word as he explained his idea to his two friend.

"That's brilliant!" Nathi exclaimed when Elias finished and she placed a loud wet kiss on his cheek. "Come let's tell them right away."

Kobin grinned at his friend when he noticed the slight darkening of his cheeks after Nathi had kissed him. He always suspected Elias having a thing for their pink ranger, but never had he made a move or done anything to confirm that suspicion. Now Kobin had all the incrimination evidence he needed.

"Let her know, there might not be any time tomorrow and after tomorrow…" He looked Elias deep in the eyes, an understanding between them that ran deeper than any words could ever express.

"What if she doesn't…" Elias hesitated.

"You'll never know if you don't try." Kobin comforted. "Come, before she takes credit for your idea."

The two got up and rejoined the others. They had left to find some solitude, away from those who did have the power to do something and feel less helpless themselves. Sure they had been supporting the army, but fighting in the army wasn't the same.

"Where's Laura?" Kobin immediately noted upon returning to where the others were.

"She was going to wander around for a bit, check out how bad the damage is and everything." Carlos replied. "But I think she went to find her parents and see if they are alright above all else."

"That's okay, we've got a way to give Astronema the rangers without giving away your identities, but it won't work for Laura." Elias explained. "But it's all up to you and we understand if you don't want to go along with it."

"Anything is better then what we have now." TJ pointed out.

"You return the morpher to us." Elias answered. "We'll reveal ourselves as the rangers and morph and no one will know it was you guys in the suits."

"It's brilliant." Carlos grinned. "I mean, you guys have done this before and you'll probably won't stick around on Earth if we win this and KO-35 gets re-colonised."

"I like it." Cassie agreed.

"Just like old times." Zhane smiled. "What do you say, Andros? … Andros?"

Everyone turned around to face Andros, only to find him gone.

"Damned idiot!" Zhane cursed softly. "He's gone off to most likely get himself killed or at least badly wounded… _again_!"

A/N: I know it's a short chapter, but this is too good a cliffie to write past it without risking giving something away I shouldn't. Please bear with me and I promise the next chapter will be longer. And of course… REVIEW!


	37. Chapter 37

_Summary__: Andros has lost everything that ever meant something to him… did he?_

_**Alexandra Khayman**__: Yeah, but cliffies are fun! Thanks for the giant cookie, sorry I didn't update soon._

_**Zeopurple**__: Yep, cliffies rule!_

_**GinaStar**__: Thanks._

_**AznIntegra**__: Yes, I could make it that short and I did. Evil just happens to be my middle name._

_**Quote Mistress**__: Well, we can't help Andros being Andros._

_**Chan-Valerte**__: Of course he does, a little._

_**Star-dreamer09**__: I love Ireland. I've got a Claddagh myself, so that's where I got my idea from. I'm SO jealous of your sister for spending a year in Ireland, though if I get my way, I'll be spending my the rest of life there :P Glad you like the story!_

**Scarred**

_Recap Chapter 36:_

_She quickly dashed across the darkened street, weaving through the debris to reach the next alley across the street. If someone spotted her, she'd be dead. She recognized the alley and finally realised where she was going. She smiled because she was close._

_Darting to the other side of the alley, she scanned the next street and blended into the shadows when she spotted a Quantron patrol marching through it. A hand grabbed her upper arm and she screamed. Her feet were sinking into the pavement and she struggled to get out away, but the grip on her arm tightened and was sure to leave a nasty bruise. The sound of feet pounding on the street echoed through the alley indicating the Quantron patrol had heard her scream and her heart plunged. Even if she could get away, she would have to fight more Quantrons than she could take on._

…

"_Where's Laura?" Kobin immediately noted upon returning to where the others were._

"_She was going to wander around for a bit, check out how bad the damage is and everything." Carlos replied. "But I think she went to find her parents and see if they are alright above all else."_

…

"_Just like old times." Zhane smiled. "What do you say, Andros? … Andros?"_

_Everyone turned around to face Andros, only to find him gone._

"_Damned idiot!" Zhane cursed softly. "He's gone off to most likely get himself killed or at least badly wounded… __again__!"_

**Chapter 37**

She glared at her captors, though it had little effect behind her visor. Her wrists were bound together with shackles she couldn't for the life of her get open and the two psychos were keeping too close of an eye on her. It wasn't like she could fight them with her wrists bound either. The only positive thing in this situation was that the two psychos seemed to disagree on everything. Her eyes widened and she smirked, suddenly glad for her visor shielding her expression.

"Why don't you settle this like real bad guys?" She suggested sweetly. "What would the rest of the universe think if you two settled something by talk instead of fight?"

"Shut up!" Psycho Yellow yelled. "And anyway, she's too weak to fight me."

With a snarl, Psycho Pink flew at Psycho Yellow's throat. As her two captors fought it out, she quietly snuck out. She could, however, have hit herself repeatedly when she found herself falling. Of _course_ the cave was above ground level with a dead end exit. Of course.

She hit the ground with a groan. Her shoulder would probably be a colourful shade of purple and blue before long. She carefully pushed herself to her feet, trying to ignore the pain in her shoulder. When she looked around to take in her surrounding, she smiled. If she was right, there would be a power plant about half a mile from here that would give her the perfect place to hide and maybe find something to get her shackles off.

A yell from above reminded her that if she didn't move fast, the Psychos would probably capture her again before she ever reached the plant. Without looking back, she turned and started to run as fast as she could. Struggling against the shackles, she raced towards the general direction of the power plant.

A smile appeared on her face when finally she spotted it and she pushed herself just a little harder. Soon enough – thank god those hours of training – she was running through the maze of the plant, waiting until she was as deep as possible to lean against a wall and catch her breath.

Her eyes were drawn to the shackles on her wrists. She needed to find some way to get them off quickly. She could fight without her arms, but not if the opponent was a Psycho and certainly not two of them.

The sound of footsteps overhead made her look up and she cursed silently. The Psychos were here already. She had hoped to buy more time than this. She immediately pushed away from the wall and ran off into the maze again. Her side cramped painfully, and her lungs burned with every breath she took, but she pushed past it, ignoring everything but the footsteps she thought were too loud.

Soon she spotted an open door into a large factory hall and she quickly ducked inside. Chances of her being spotted from the outside were small and it seemed to be full of little hiding spots. She ran into the nearest alley, pausing to decide which direction to take.

"Quit your running, it will all be over soon."

She spun around and looked up. Horror must have been written all over her face when she saw Psycho Yellow standing above her. She didn't think they would find her this quickly.

Psycho Yellow moved faster than she could see and now came at her, hand out stretched. She crumbled to the floor. She was right. Soon it would all be over. First for her – and then for the Earth. If only she could've done more. If only she had done something earlier, she might have stopped this whole thing from happening.

She was saved however, when pink electricity seemed to surround Psycho Yellow, announcing the arrival of Psycho Pink.

She exhaled softly as the two Psychos started arguing yet again. She wasn't done yet.

She grinned when the argument escalated into a fight again and took advantage of their distraction to take in her surroundings again. Her grin grew larger when she spotted a collection of barrels sporting the word 'danger'. She could do something with that.

She quickly ran and rolled over to the other side of the barrels. Just in time too, for apparently the Psychos were paying better attention to her than she thought. Almost immediately Psycho Pink's warning of her run reached her ears.

"Listen up, you Psychos. I'll never give in to you." She taunted in hopes of setting them off. "Never!"

She smiled when Psycho Pink took the bait, informing her of her destruction. Psycho Yellow protested, but it was already too late. Psycho Pink shot her destructive electricity from her hand and a moment later the barrels exploded. Thrown back by the explosion, she fell hard against the floor.

The heat was scorching, even with her suit on, and it was only now that she noticed the little tears it had. It would be hell taking care of those burns later if she managed to get out of here alive.

Carefully she raised herself to her feet. She needed to get out of here before the whole place went up in flames. A hiss escaped her lips when her ankle protested to taking her weight. But she ignored all the aches her injuries were causing her and she stumbled out. Just meters away from the door, she collapsed, exhausted with everything she had just done.

**Central Angel Grove**

"We're the Power Rangers." Zhane declared, his mind reaching for his three friends standing next to him.

He wasn't too happy giving away their identity. They were taking the gamble of winning (which would hopefully result in them being able to move back to KO-35). If they were forced to stay on Earth, the public would never leave them alone. And he had just gotten used to actually being treated like normal.

The people beneath them cheered and he managed to catch TJ's eye. He felt the tension he hadn't even realised had been building up roll from his shoulders. This wasn't a time to be selfish; he had to think of the people, as he had been taught to do. Without a second thought they morphed in unison and jumped down the building to fight one last desperate fight for the freedom of the Earth and the whole universe.

**Back at the power plant**

The shackles dropped to the floor and she gently rubbed her wrists. Gently she tested their movement. A smile softly touched her lips when all seemed to be functioning as it should.

"Starslinger!" She yelled, the familiar weight of the weapon settling in her hands. "Payback time."

A/N: Hope you liked it. Yes, I'm definitely back! –jumps around with joy- REVIEW!


	38. Chapter 38

_Summary__: Andros has lost everything that ever meant something to him… did he?_

_**Violet Starlight**__: Fine, I'll stop denying. Just read the chapter and don't kill me :P_

_**Zeopurple**__: Glad to be back! I'M FINALLY ON MY SUMMER BREAK!_

_**GinaStar**__: thanks_

_**Phantom Rogue**__: I could've killed her you know… I'd treat Zhane normal…_

_**Alexandra Khayman**__: Here's more! And all your questions will be answered :D_

**Scarred**

**Chapter 38**

"No!" Psycho Yellow yelled.

The Yellow Ranger ignored her. Anger was written all over her face, though the Psycho couldn't see that. Psycho Yellow was standing in what remained of Psycho Pink and soon she'd be joining her partner in crime. The ranger raised her Star Slinger and pointed it at the Psycho Ranger.

"Get ready to meet your maker." The Yellow Ranger growled and pulled the trigger.

Psycho Yellow screamed and went up in smoke. The Yellow Ranger waited just long enough to make sure both Psycho Rangers were really gone, but then she turned her back on the smoking remains and looked in the direction of Angel Grove.

"Time to make an end to this." She muttered to herself, raising a hand above her. "Galaxy Glider hang ten."

**Central Angel Grove**

The fight was hard, and the four rangers were hardly able to give any resistance, but they knew they had to try anyway. Earth was counting on them.

"They need help and we don't need a morpher to put up a good fight against Quantrons." TJ muttered, noticing only Carlos and Cassie standing next to him.

The other three nodded and they charged at the army of Quantrons. They weren't alone though; dozens of others followed their example and started to either battle the Quantrons or just throw debris at them. Any sort of resistance helped at this time.

Suddenly a flash of yellow streaked amidst them, Quantrons falling all around it. When it stopped for a moment, a fully morphed yellow ranger could be seen through the thick clouds of dust and smoke. Her anger was easily discernable. She charged again, cutting though them like a knife through butter, falling in rhythm with the other rangers.

The battle raged on until suddenly a bright golden wave shot through, everything around them falling to dust. In clear shock, the four Karovan rangers pulled off their helmets, listening to the tentative, but joyous cheers around them.

A moment later the air was filled with the noise of a powerful engine. The Dark Fortress appeared above them and everyone quieted, scared of what was to come. They knew they had lost, but what would Astronema do against their rebellion?

A hatch opened, but instead of Astronema or troops emerging, there stood a morphed red ranger, the lifeless body of Astronema cradled in his arms. Zhane, Elias, Kobin and Nathi ran over as he set the body down on the ground.

"Andros?" Nathi asked carefully.

The visor turned to look up to her, but they couldn't see his face or eyes and that troubled them.

"Deca, teleport her to the infirmary." He told his morpher, his voice painfully steady.

The body disappeared in a stream of purple sparkles and he got back to his feet. By this time TJ, Carlos and Cassie had wormed their way to the front of the crowd. The red helmet turned in their direction, surveying their bruised faces and the cut on Cassie's cheek. He sent them a slight nod and they smiled cautiously in reply.

The Karovan troops pushed through to the front line, Brand in the lead closely followed by Risey and Esai. Their smiles were almost delirious – they had finally won; Darkonda was destroyed and their sister's death was avenged. Inwardly Andros cringed at the sight. They were able to move on now, but he would never be able to truly forget about her and neither would his heart.

His morph faded and so did those of his four friends, leaving them in their torn clothes. Only then his eyes fell on the still morphed yellow ranger, her stance tall and proud. His words didn't drift to the crowd, but the people around him heard.

"Glad to see you turned up again, Laura."

"What do you mean?" A voice asked behind and the five Karovans twisted around to see Laura pushing her way to the front of the crowd.

"Then who?" Andros muttered, turning back to the yellow ranger.

The ranger put her hands on her hips and tilted her head to the side.

"I like the sun, but I'm more of a moon person and anyway, I liked visiting my family better then getting barbequed." There was a smug tone in her voice, and she laughed lightly.

Golden sparkles surrounded the ranger, and as they faded TJ, Cassie, Carlos and Laura's mouths dropped open. The Karovans' eyes grew wide and a spark appeared in Andros's eyes as he watched the girl that appeared look straight into his eyes.

Andros couldn't spot anything in there that could point out deceive or lies and almost automatically, he held out his arms ever so slightly and lowered blocks he hadn't known were up, feeling once again the comfort of her mental presence pressing against his consciousness.

With a laugh of delight, she ran towards him, and his arms were wrapped around her waist, holding her close. He could feel her arms thrown around his neck and her face buried into his shoulder. She inhaled deeply and nearly sobbed.

He pulled back slightly and she looked up at him in surprise. He grinned and felt her melt when he crushed his lips to hers.

"I thought you were dead." He muttered against her lips.

"I thought I'd never see you again." She muttered in reply.

"She's your dead Ashley?" Laura asked surprised as she walked over to stand next to the Karovans.

"Not so dead, obviously." Zhane grinned.

"We should have known, Zhane had a problem with staying dead too." Kobin laughed.

"What do you mean?" Carlos inquired as the other three walked over.

"Zhaney!" Ashley shrieked as she pulled out of Andros's embrace and launched herself into his arms.

"Ashy!"

"They're cousins." Nathi laughed.

Everyone watched as the Karovan Rangers were happily reunited with their long lost friend. When they finally released her, Zhane grabbed her shoulders and pushed her in the direction of her two brothers. Ashley's eyes widened; she hadn't even noticed they were there.

"Brand! Risey!" She exclaimed, tears welling up in her eyes as she threw herself into the arms of her eldest brother.

Brand easily accepted his sister's weight and locked her into a death hold, feeling his arms wrap so naturally around someone he hadn't seen in so long. Tears were freely streaming down his face too.

"If only the rest of them were here too." Ashley sighed softly.

"They've got to be out there somewhere." Andros assured her, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her close when Brand finally let go of her. "And if they are, we'll find them. I promise."

A/N: Well, here's another chapter done. I hope you enjoyed. Yes, I lied! And I have been lying all through this story! Sue me :P Please review!

Check my ID, a youtube vid belonging to this chapter is linked there.

Jenny: Hey! I'm back too! After a fun-filled school year (haha), both Marieke and I are ready to write and beta again! :D Expect more.


	39. Chapter 39

_Summary__: Andros has lost everything that ever meant something to him… did he?_

_**Phantom Rogue**__: Well, if she disappears, she's died of stress, said so herself._

_**Johnny**__: Yeah, I'm a great sneak, aren't I? Couldn't have just told you Ash was alive, because that would have ruined the plot!_

_**SweetSas**__: Don't you just LUV me? Actually… Cody not have sis… she WAS Ash all the time._

_**Alexandra Khayman**__: Well, I got my hug :D Glad you liked my last chapter, enjoy this one._

_**Starlit Purple**__: And this story is not by far finished yet! Here's more! Enjoy!_

_**Zeopurple**__: Yay! You're not mad!_

_**Anyabar1987**__: Thanks._

_**GinaStar**__: Thanks._

_**Empty-spaces**__: Here's the next chapter. Enjoy it and thanks for the nice review._

**Scarred**

**Chapter 39**

Ashley hugged her two brothers tightly and kissed them both on the cheek. Then she turned to he rest of her family, kissing them goodnight.

"Keep them out of trouble." She warned, jerking a thumb at her brothers.

"Are you sure you want to spend the night up there?" Brand asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. I never saw its finished state, just bits and pieces. I want to see what it looks like now. I want to spend some time with my friends – and gran can have you all to herself tonight." Ashley laughed. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere."

"If anything happens to her…" Risey threatened.

"Don't worry so much, I'll be there to watch over her." Zhane pointed out.

"That alone is reason to worry." Andros said cheekily, eliciting a laugh from everyone and a mildly offended look from Zhane.

After one final round of goodnight, the six Karovan rangers and Esai teleported to the Megaship. Their Terran friends would spend the night with their families, but had promised to come to the Megaship for breakfast.

On the Megaship the rangers separated, Elias and Nathi would get snacks and drinks, Kobin and Zhane went to gather blankets from everyone's rooms, taking Esai with them and Andros and Ashley went to the Simudeck, to start up the program.

When the others arrived, Andros was sitting sideways on a couch with Ashley curled up against him.

"Some people are disgustingly cute in public. Some people should get a room." Zhane said loudly as he walked in, throwing Andros's blanket over their heads.

"Some people should get a girlfriend." Andros replied, though he wrapped the blanket snugly around himself and Ashley.

Everyone laughed and gathered round the stash of food and drink, sprawled across random plushy things. Nether was leaning against Elias, drawing questioning stares from the others. In response she took a long taste of Elias's lips in silent explanation.

"It was about time." Ashley told them. "You've been beating around the bush since a year before the evacuation."

Nathi just stuck out her tongue and nuzzled closer to Elias. Hours passed, filled with laughing, joking and catching up. Ashley was forced to explain exactly how she ever escaped being burned in the sun and she demanded to know everything that had happened to the others. It wasn't until they noticed Esai had fallen asleep in her chair that they decided maybe it would possibly be a good idea to go to bed.

Zhane tenderly lifted his little sister in his arms and carried her to her room. The others followed at their own pace, promising Deca they would clean up in the morning.

Andros and Ashley lagged behind, soon well out of sight of the others. The corridor containing their bedrooms was already empty when they finally got there. A hint of a smile played on Ashley's lips. She could guess the others had probably entered their rooms quickly so she and Andros could say goodnight with some privacy.

As they passed Andros's room, he stopped abruptly, and reached a hand to her. He looked a bit shy and nervous and Ashley gave him an inquisitive look. In reply Andros shrugged helplessly.

"I… uh… Stay with me tonight? This all feels so unreal and I'm scared I'll wake up only to find it was all a dream." He muttered so softly Ashley almost didn't catch it.

She smiled sweetly and stepped into his arms, resting her head against his chest. Andros automatically buried his face in her hair, smelling its sweet scent.

"You only need to ask." She whispered, keying open his door.

**The next morning**

"You look rather happy." Nathi commented as her best friend skipped into holding bay. "Can't have been just from being allowed to sleep late and letting us clean up all that mess."

Ashley smiled at her and held up her right hand to see. Nathi stood up and studied it for a moment, before letting out a shriek.

"You've _got_ to tell me how he asked!" Nathi drew her into a hug. "I am _so_ happy for you!"

"Well, he didn't really ask." Ashley sighed. "The ring was back on my finger when I woke up this morning. I didn't do it, so it must have been him. I don't know why he did it this way, maybe it was to make up for… No, never mind it's not important."

"Okay, what did he do?" Nathi demanded.

"I said it's not important." Ashley scowled.

"It's just you and me, if you'd rather have me drag it out of you in front of every single person on this ship, just say so."

Ashley wrinkled her nose, before grabbing two mugs of Karovan tea from the Synthetron and sitting at the table. Nathi slowly seated herself next to her, grabbing one of the mugs. After a long stretch of silence, in which Ashley spent most of it staring at the clear, steaming liquid, Nathi rubbed her back comfortingly.

"Hey, you know can tell me anything." She said softly.

"We slept together last night." Ashley sighed.

Nathi shrugged, taking a long drink. "You slept together on KO-35 sometimes too. So?"

"Yeah. But that was really sleeping."

"Oh… OH!" Nathi's face cleared up. "What's so bad about that? Or did he hurt you or something?"

"NO!" Ashley exclaimed, giggling slightly as a blush crept onto her cheeks. "N-No, it was really gentle. I just… I just think he's scared I regret it – because he was crying."

Nathi frowned at her and shook her head in amusement.

"He cried while having sex with you? Man, that boy is even more screwed up then we thought."

"You're not helping!" Ashley elbowed Nathi. "You know as well as I do that he hasn't cried since the fall of KO-35. But… the more… _intimate_ we became, I think I started cutting deeper into that part of him that-and-I mean… the further we got, the more he started crying…"

"Sounds like he was just using you to get all the hurt out."

Two heads snapped around and watched Carlos, Cassie and Laura walk into the holding bay. They ordered three mugs of hot chocolate and joined the two girls at the table.

"I don't believe it's any of your business." Ashley sniffed primly. "And no one asked for your opinion on the matter."

"Well, I have to agree with Carlos. There's a difference between making love and having sex. Crying and emotional pains are not on the making love list." Laura matched her matter-of-fact tone.

"You don't even know who Andros is!" Ashley exclaimed.

"You haven't been around him for over two and a half years. People change, _Ashley_." Laura snapped back. "Who says _you_ know who Andros is?"

"I know – I know better then anyone else in the whole universe!" Ashley rose to her feet, her voice escalating to dangerous levels.

"Well, Miss Perfect, newsflash: _you_ are not the center of the universe and you _don't_ know everything. Andros doesn't need to be reminded of all that pain, he needs someone to make him forget." Laura sneered, a hurtful edge to her voice. "All you are to Andros is a reminder of all that pain and that's _all_ you are to him: hurt."

Ashley turned on her heels and rushed out of the holding bay. Nathi glared at Laura and Carlos as she quickly jumped to her feet.

"You _don't_ know Andros and you definitely _do not_ know Ashley." She snapped, quickly running after her friend.

Nathi didn't even bother apologizing for almost running over the others who were just entering the holding bay as she left.

"What was that all about?" Zhane asked, his eyebrow raised as he stared after Nathi.

"Oh, nothing." Laura shrugged nonchalantly. "Ashley just can't accept the fact that things have changed around here."

"Maybe we should go after them." TJ suggested, slightly worried.

"Nah, Nathi can handle it." Elias waved it away. "Those two share everything, Ash will only clam up with others around."

TJ nodded, accepting the answer and the four guys joined the other three at the table with a drink. They quickly fell into a light-hearted conversation, but TJ noticed Cassie was rather quiet and kept shooting looks at the doors as if she'd rather be somewhere else. Just as he opened his mouth to ask her about it, two people stepped in through the door.

"Karone?" He asked, amazed.

The other heads shot in the direction of the door and Zhane quickly jumped off his chair, running over and stealing Karone from her brother's side to be wrapped up in a warm hug.

"We thought you were dead." He told her.

"I was." She said softly, though everyone could hear. "Andros's sibling-love for me revived me."

"Wow, how horribly sweet." Kobin laughed.

Andros shrugged shyly before the frown on Elias's face caught his attention. He shot the other a questioning look and Elias shrugged helplessly.

"Nathi wants you to go to the debriefing room. She's not making very much sense to me, but it's clear something's up."

"Don't elope with my little sister." Andros warned Zhane before leaving.

As he left Andros could faintly hear Carlos mention he didn't know they had a debriefing room. Soon enough he had found his way to the room and stepped through the door.

A/N: There, a cliffy… dedicated especially to Alexandra Khayman and her great hate for them! And also she might as well get the whole chapter dedicated to her: a thank you for the wonderful time I had and showing me around your city. I very, very, very much enjoyed the visit and I WILL be coming back!

As to everyone else, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thank Alex and me not taking a notebook with me on vacation. I got inspired and bought one especially so I could write. REVIEW!


	40. Chapter 40

_Summary__: Andros has lost everything that ever meant something to him… did he?_

_**Johnny**__: Well, actually… reading books, mostly. I actually already explained why he cried in the last chapter, but I'll explain it again since more people didn't notice._

_**Anyabar1987**__: No, Laura is not. Don't insult her. Yes, for once I'm picking the side of a non too likable character._

_**Zeopurple**__: Don't hate her, she'll change. And you are in the right direction with why Andros cried._

_**Empty-spaces**__: And I'll take it all away again. Oh, I like cliffies too, only I have gotten myself the tendency to not update for a while… so yeah, a month with the same cliffie gets annoying._

_**Phantom Rogue**__: UPDATE ALREADY! IF I CAN DO IT, SO CAN YOU! As for your review: glad you SO loved my genius remarks. And yes, they are engaged._

_**AA Lover**__: I hate school too!_

**Scarred**

**Chapter 40**

The room was surprisingly dark, but he spotted Nathi and Ashley easily in their bright clothes. Ashley sat curled up against the wall, muffled sobs coming from her as Nathi whispered soothingly to the distraught girl.

"You were looking for me?" He asked and Nathi's head turned to glance at him. Ashley didn't respond, and it hurt him more deeply than he thought.

Silently Nathi pointed at Ashley and then at him. He gave her a funny look and she glared at him, before beckoning for him to come over. When he did she spoke for the first time since he entered the room.

"You talk to her." She whispered with a soft sigh. "I'm not getting through to her."

"What happened?" Andros inquired and Nathi shrugged.

"She'd better tell you." With that she got up and left the room.

Sighing Andros crouched down in front of Ashley and gently lifted her head with his hand under her chin. Reluctantly she met his eyes and he was shocked to find hers red and puffy, tears streaming down her face. Fear and doubt assaulted him.

"Ash?" He asked softly, hearing the door click shut behind him, leaving the room empty but for them. "What's wrong? Did… Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you last night? You don't regret it, do you?" The questions came out unbearably, as he imagined her screeching a "yes" in reply.

"Don't be silly." Ashley laughed softly through her tears. "I could never regret that. You're all I've ever wanted, Andros. You're not in any way the cause of this."

Slightly relieved Andros sat down next to her and pulled her in his lap. Ashley settled herself in his arms and relaxed as she curled up against his chest. He saw her eyes close as she nuzzled close to him. He held her silently for a moment, offering whatever comfort she could get from his embrace. When finally the sniffling stopped and Ashley had relaxed in his arms, he knew it was time to talk.

"Talk to me, Ash." He pleaded softly, placing a soft kiss in her hair. "Why are you so upset? Is it because… You know I didn't mean-"

"No." Ashley said firmly, cutting him off. "Don't ever think you spoiled anything. It was perfect, Andros. I knew what I was doing. I knew what it meant to both you and me. Knowing that… it made it even more special, if anything."

Andros opened his mouth to reply, but Ashley quickly shook her head. She knew what he would say next.

"Waking up like that… You should've seen my smile when I noticed the ring. I probably looked like a lunatic." She smiled, showing that she hadn't changed the way the ring rested around her finger. "Thank you for putting the ring on this way. And of course I'll marry you. It's all I've ever wanted."

"Than what's bothering you?" Andros whispered, determined to not let her continue crying. "If you want me to feel better, then don't try and hide the fact that you're hurting."

"Laura." Ashley muttered softly, almost too softly for Andros to hear. "She… she said some things I know are lies… but they hurt all the same."

"What did she say?" Andros asked softly, stroking her hair.

"That all I am to you is a reminder of all the hurt and you don't need someone to remind you, but someone to make you forget…" Ashley mumbled, trailing off.

"Ash… if I didn't have you, I wouldn't be living right now. Yes, I would be alive, but not truly so. Half of my emotions would be locked up. I wouldn't be able to experience life completely." Andros assured her. "Yes, there are so many hurtful memories associated with you, but in that case I'd have to alienate all the Karovan rangers, most of the refugees and pretty much the entire KO-35 colony." He sighed before saying, "But there are so many more good memories, especially with you – and those are the ones that count. Ash, I _love_ _you_ and only you. Without you my whole life would mean nothing and I would be burying my sister instead of having a second chance with her."

He laughed when he spotted Ashley's questioning look. Leaning forward he stole a quick kiss before explaining.

"I went to say goodbye this morning – a real goodbye now you've opened up all those locked doors for me. And when my tears touched her… I think there was a little of Zordon's energy still around, because Karone woke up. Ash, my sister actually woke up from the dead and is probably halfway across the universe already to elope with Zhane."

"What makes you say that?" Ashley laughed softly.

"They fell in love before we knew Astronema was Karone."

Now Ashley laughed outright and Andros smiled as the sound of silver bells filled the room around him. He had missed the sound so dearly.

"That sounds just like Zhane." Ashley sniggered eventually. "Charming and falling in love with the enemy."

"Let's hope he doesn't make a habit of it." Andros grinned, and then moved in for another taste of those sweet lips he had missed so much.

When he pulled back, Ashley was smiling brightly at him. Laura's hurtful words had been driven from her mind. Andros made a point of openly staring at her, taking in every single detail that had changed. Her hair had been allowed to grow much longer than before. She had most definitely managed to gain more inches than anyone had predicted she would, now leaving Nathi the shortest of the team. And every single feminine curve she had been lacking the last time he'd seen her, was now present to tease the eyes of every single boy who had ever commented about the lack of them. But most of all his eyes were drawn to her sparkling golden-brown orbs and the sweetest of smiles. And he was pleased to find she still had those little dimples in her cheeks when she smiled – the very same ones she had denied having but that had been so endearing.

"Feic, réalta Karova solas a chait heamhar." Andros whispered softly and Ashley's cheeks flushed

"You give me reason to." She whispered softly before leaning in and kissing him gently.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review!

**Feic, réalta karova solas a chait heamhar**

See, the star of Karova shines once more


	41. Chapter 41

_Summary__: Andros has lost everything that ever meant something to him… did he?_

_**AA Lover**__: Yes, yes, you kept your promise. Now here's mine in updating as soon as I got my chapter back (after sleeping though, got it back at bedtime)._

_**Star Fata**__: YAY! Missed you! Ah, I know all about brothers and spreading obsessions. Luckily his Lego doesn't catch on with me... most of the time, but Star Wars Animated did. Hope to see more of you again._

_**Zeopurple**__: Why does everyone hate Laura so much? Other than the fact I wanted them to hate her when the story started :P_

_**GinaStar**__: Thanks._

_**Johnny**__: Yeah, you are totally and utterly right._

_**Sweetangel4**__: Welcome to my story. You definitely did join in time, for there are definitely a few more chapters in here. For one, I can't leave Cody lost in space, now can I? I'm glad you decided to give this story a shot anyway and for that, I'll share with you a little secret: in all my stories Andros and Ashley will, one way or another, end up together and there's only one story I dared to really kill Ashley in, but that was because it was based on a song; Holes in the Floor of Heaven. So if I ever say Ashley or Andros is dead... I most likely am lying, but do play along for the sake of the other readers... even though most likely don't believe me either._

**Scarred**

**Chapter 41**

Ashley smiled to herself as the doors of the lift closed behind her. She still couldn't believe her luck. Andros hadn't left until he was absolutely sure she knew exactly what she meant to him - at least as sure as he could be in a public area. His lips had been as soft as she remembered, and though his hands had wandered, they never strayed to places that could cause an embarrassing situation, were anyone to walk in on them (something she knew her fiends wouldn't hesitate to do).

The lift doors opened and she stepped into the observatory. A startled Laura looked up and their eyes met. She was about to turn around and leave, when it registered that there were tears in Laura's eyes.

"Laura?" Ashley asked tentatively. "Are you okay?"

Laura scrubbed at her eyes and nodded fervently. Ashley made a face and walked over.

"Well, you don't look okay to me. What's wrong?"

"How can you be so nice to me, when I was just so horrible to you?" Laura demanded , avoiding the question completely. Ashley shrugged and offered her a faint smile.

"Sometimes people say things they don't mean. Nathi and I have had our fair share of fights – and trust me, I've heard worse from her."

Laura nodded and paused before taking a deep breath. "I… I know what I'm about to say probably doesn't mean much to you, but... I am sorry. I didn't mean to – well, maybe I did – but I didn't mean to say it. It's just…" Her voice trailed and she glanced away. "When I heard that you and Andros had... you know... I guess... I guess I was just jealous."

"You have a crush on him, don't you?" Ashley inquired softly and got a nod in answer. "I don't mind... You wouldn't be the first and I doubt you'll be the last. And I'm sure you'll find someone. It might not be today and it might not be Andros, but there is someone for you out there."

"Oh…" Laura frowned. "Now you're just making me feel even more horrible." She wrinkled her nose at Ashley and sighed. "You know… I really didn't mean any of what I said. It was just… you were so different from everyone else. You didn't try to fit in anywhere and all the guys in school seemed to be crushing on you and you just didn't _care_. Call me stupid, but I think I almost saw you as a rival." Laura said softly. "I think I saw someone I admired and wanted to be like, but I just don't know how and… yeah." She finished lamely.

"If it means anything to you, I think you've already come a long way since becoming a ranger. Before – well, before, frankly, you just didn't seem to care about anyone else." Ashley smiled to offset her blunt words. "Now helping others seems to be almost a reflex for you."

Laura let out a breath and cast her an unhappy look. "You're doing it again – making me feel like an absolute cow."

Ashley thought for a moment and then held out her hand. "How about we start over? Clean slate as if the past few years have never happened."

Laura's eyes grew wide and she stared at the offered hand for a while before she tentatively reached out to take it, carefully returning Ashley's bright smile.

"Hi, I'm Ashley Hammond from KO-35." Ashley introduced. "Yellow Karovan Ranger."

"Laura Blake from Earth." Laura giggled. "Yellow Ranger."

"Oh! We're kindred colours!" Ashley beamed at her, clapping a hand to her face in mock surprise. "No doubt we're going to be great friends."

Laura laughed. "Yeah, I'm sure that helps."

"Oh, by the way, we've been assured that Angel Grove doesn't need our help repairing, so we'll be going to KO-35 and seeing what needs to be done there. You all, of course, are invited to tag along if you want to."

"I'm sure we can be of help there, one way or another." Laura agreed. "And," she added, almost shyly. "It would give us time to get to know each other a little better."

Ashley smiled and nodded. "Deal."

**Two weeks later, KO-35**

"Hey, we're gonna miss you, man." Cassie told him as she hugged Zhane.

He nodded, locking eyes with her for a moment. Suddenly Cassie sighed and whacked him on the head before making room for the others to say their goodbye.

"You sure you wanna go?" TJ asked as he and Zhane clasped hands.

"There are colonists out there in hiding who don't know that the war is over. I think we all want them to come home." Zhane replied, looking over at Kin Won for a moment.

"Thanks to all of you they now have a home to return to." Kin Won agreed.

"Are you sure you don't want any of us to come with you?" Nathi asked as she embraced Zhane for a moment.

"Yeah, you know we wouldn't mind joining you." Elias replied. "You don't have to do this alone. It's as much our duty as it is yours."

"Yes, I'm sure. It's your duty to our people to make sure they've got home to return to. There's a lot of rebuilding needed here." Zhane pointed out.

"That's why he's going." Kobin accused, pointing an accusing finger at Zhane. "He doesn't want to get his hands dirty."

The Karovans laughed and Zhane sighed heavily, shaking his head, before winking at Kobin. "You got me."

"Good luck." Laura said as she stepped forward. "Don't be a stranger when you find yourself close to Earth."

"Hey." Ashley smiled, stepping in front of Laura. She placed a kiss on his cheek, small tears shining in her eyes. "So tell me – how will you survive without us, huh?"

"Hard to imagine, eh?" Zhane smiled back.

Ashley laughed a little and stepped aside for Andros. The two shared a brotherly embrace.

"Take care of yourself." Andros told him before pulling away. "You're still my best friend."

They clasped hands, the meaning behind their private handshake evident.

"And you'll always be mine." Zhane assured.

Andros nodded slightly and squeezed Zhane's hand one last time before pulling away. Zhane looked around at them and a grin started to form on his lips.

"Don't worry, some day when you least expect it I'll be back home, for good." He promised.

Everyone laughed, just barely, and gave some final goodbyes, Cassie messing up his hair and Andros sharing one final embrace. Then four other people stepped into view.

"Bring mom and dad back." Esai told him, holding on to him tightly. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, but don't worry, this won't be last time you'll see my ugly face." Zhane promised, squeezing his sister tightly, as she giggled faintly.

"Don't forget the rest of the family." Brand told him while clasping hands with Zhane for a moment.

"Don't mind him, he's been spending too much time as 'general' Brand." Risey laughed as he embraced Zhane. "But don't you dare return without Jacal. Don't worry about Esai too much, we'll keep an eye on her."

"Got it and don't worry, I don't plan too, Ash would kill me for some reason." Zhane grinned.

"Take care. I'd hate to see Andros when you get yourself killed for real this time." Karone smiled softly.

"Don't worry. He's got Ash again now." Zhane smiled back, carefully reaching out to embrace her.

Karone willingly stepped into the hug and held onto Zhane for a moment.

"I could have a look around and bring you back a new Scrudly if you want." He offered. "I'm sure people would love to play with him if they upset you."

Karone laughed at that and playfully punched his arm. Waving goodbye one last time, Zhane walked into the small shuttle and before long it was airborne and flying away.

"I guess it's time for us to go home." TJ sighed when the shuttle had disappeared from view. "Earth needs a lot of rebuilding too."

"You're right." Andros agreed. "We'll drop by some time to visit and help."

"As will we." Carlos promised in reply.

The Karovans and Terrans said goodbye, quiet promises exhanged. When they separated, Ashley pulled her morpher off her wrist and held it out to Laura. The other girl looked surprised at it, before shooting Ashley a questioning look.

"What do I need with it? It's yours." She told her.

"No, it's been yours for a while now, I just borrowed it."

Laura shook her head. "I've been horrible to you, but you still want me to take it? Geez, Ash, I would've thought it'd be the opposite – me demanding it and you refusing to give it." Laura nudged the morpher back towards Ashley. "Team morphers shouldn't be divided. And anyways," she added quickly, "It's not like we'll be defenceless – our Turbo morphers were restored to full power. It was an honour to carry your powers, but it's your birthright and you deserve it much more then I ever could."

"_You_ deserve the power." Ashley corrected. "Look at how far you've come; from a snob to someone who's actually pleasant to hang out with."

Laura blinked incredulously before laughing and hugging Ashley, taking everyone else by surprise.

"I'm sorry we didn't get to really know each other better. I hope you'll give me a chance to someday." Laura told her softly.

"Normally you would have tried to hit me for what I said. Let me tell you, Laura – I'm proud to call you my friend now." Ashley told her, before lowering her voice. "And I promise you there's a guy out there for you. I do know of a certain black ranger…"

"Invite me to the wedding?" Laura interrupted softly as she blushed and Ashley giggled.

"Of course."

The two girls pulled apart and looked at their surprised teammates. They obviously had the same morpher conversation, as Nathi, Kobin and Elias were strapping their morphers back on their wrists. Laura shrugged and took the morpher out of Ashley's hands, strapping it back on her wrist for her.

"We'll see you soon, right?" Laura asked, turning to all the Karovan rangers.

"Of course." Nathi laughed. "Who knows, maybe now that Earth is ready to be a part of the rest of the universe, we could be stopping by every day."

The Terran rangers laughed and they exchanged one last round of hugs and goodbyes before they finally parted.

"Tell my family they're welcome to visit anytime." Ashley called after them, now from the warm safety of Andros's arms.

"We will." Cassie promised, waving goodbye as they boarded the shuttle and the hatch closed.

The shuttle took off and disappeared out of sigh, almost as quickly as Zhane had. Ashley sighed a little and Andros held her closer.

"Wish you were with them?" He asked tentatively, almost afraid of the answer.

"No." She told him firmly, turning around in his arms to face him. "I've been homesick since I came to Earth. I'm just really going to miss my aunt and uncle."

"Sorry to break this up, but we need to see how many houses are still standing upright." Brand cut in. "They're returning as much people as they can to their original houses so the camps won't be overly crowded."

Esai looked rather uncomfortable for a moment and looked away. Risey laughed and slung an arm around her shoulder.

"Hey, we promised to look after you for Zhane." He grinned. "You're coming with us, standing house or not."

"And before you get any ideas, _you_ are staying under our watch too." Brand rounded on Ashley and his sister giggled.

"What?" She teased. "Scared I'll end up pregnant? No thanks, I think I'll pass."

Andros felt a slight pang at her words, but he didn't say a thing. Had she changed her mind about having children? He knew much had changed for both of the in two years and they had yet to sit down and truly talk about it. Sure they had talked a little, but now that he thought back at it, they hadn't said one word to each other about the future. Their talk had just gotten them back together, back to the way they were and into his bed.

He distantly heard a giggle before two warm lips pressed to his, snapping him out of his daze.

"You're cute when you're thinking." Ashley informed him. "But no matter how cute you look, don't do it so much anymore. It freaks me out because it makes me feel like I can't reach you."

She looked genuinely distressed and Andros couldn't help but wrap his arms protectively around her and placing a sweet kiss on her lips.

"Serves you right for doing it to me." He told her lovingly.

Ashley made a face at him, before pulling out of his arms and jerking a thumb behind her.

"We'd better catch up. Brand's grumpy as usual." She said.

"Yeah." Andros agreed, catching her hand as he started after the others.

Ashley smiled warmly at him and twined their fingers together. Comforted by her gesture of affection, he smiled back. For just a moment he decided to forget all of his troubles and just love the life he lived.

A/N: Hope you all liked it. Sorry for the long wait, but this longer chapter than normal should make up for that... right? Please don't be mad at me, I had trouble with the start of the chapter! Please, pretty, pretty, please with a cherry on top, review?

Jenny: Blah, don't direct all your hate towards Marieke – it's half my fault too for taking too long to beta-read. Sorry everyone  But it's a good chapter, so review!


	42. Chapter 42

_Summary__: Andros has lost everything that ever meant something to him… did he?_

_**Anyabar1987**__: Thanks, hope you're still with me and this story after such a long wait._

_**Zeopurple**__: Don't worry, Laura will actually turn nice._

_**AA Lover**__: As promised here it is! Don't worry, Laura will only become nicer from now on. I know I didn't update "soon" but I hope this chapter makes up for that._

_**Sweetangel4**__: Have no fear, you haven't seen the last of Cody. It wouldn't be right._

_**Star Fata**__: Jeff's still lost, as are Ash's other brother and a the majority of the Karovan colonists._

_**Phantom Rogue**__: Yes… I think I remember you… I distantly remember this thorny flower having something to do with you or something. Any "State the Obvious" contest would still be won by Deca with her quote from Flashes of Darkonda: Andros, you appear to be upset._

_**xSapphirexRosesxFanx**__: Well, here it finally is._

_**LunarFairyPrincess1989**__: You are the second person to review asking me to update after I finally got back to writing this story. Yes, I very much intent to finish it now. So hopefully you'll stick around to see the ending._

**Scarred**

**Chapter 42**

Andros sighed, staring out at the stars from on top of a small hill just outside the village. The moon was still as beautiful as always, its pale light illuminating the area and the lake below. Granted, it wasn't as beautiful as his other spot, but it would do for now until he got his jetcycle working again.

A small hand gently lighted upon his shoulder. The owner stepped to stand next to him and let her head fall next to her hand on his shoulder.

Silently he gathered her into his arms as they enjoyed the view. A soft breeze was picking up, toying with the loose strands of her hair.

"Ash?" He asked softly, as if scared to disturb the peace of the night.

"Yeah?" She answered, just as quietly.

"I… uh… I…" He stumbled over the words, mouth twisting with self-annoyance.

"Hey, it's okay." Ashley laughed. "You can talk to me about anything, you know that."

"That's the point… I don't." He whispered, looking away for a moment before turning to catch her eye. "It's been so long since we were together, and things changed… _we_ changed. And… I guess the security of our relationship and our future… well, I lost it. I know," he added hurriedly, upon seeing the troubled look in her eyes, "I know more than anything that I want to spend the rest of my life with you and no one else, I know I feel safe in what we have and I know where I see _us_ standing ten years from now."

"Then what's bothering you?" Ashley inquired, now standing in front of him, holding his hands and looking deep into his eyes.

"What I _don't _know is what's bothering me. What I _don't_ know is how _you _feel, what _you _want… how _you_ see us ten years from now." He admitted.

"What do you mean?" Ashley asked, looking even more confused. "You know what I want."

"Do I?" Andros retorted. "I thought I did, but then you go and totally change what I think you want."

"How? What did I do to make you doubt me?" Ashley pressed. "Please, Andros, _tell me_. I can't fix this if you won't tell me what's going on."

"You told Brand you'd pass when pregnancy's involved." Andros muttered, looking away again.

Ashley stayed quiet for a moment, watching him. When he didn't look back at her, she placed her hand on his cheek and gently turned his head back to face her. She slowly went to stand on her toes and pressed her lips to his in a gentle kiss.

"I still stand by what I told you all those years ago." She said when she pulled away, voice strong with conviction. "I want a baby with you, Andros. Don't ever doubt that. I just meant," she explained, tone light, "that I don't want that baby just yet. We're still rebuilding our home. We've got time." A moment passed and then she added, a little boldly, "Every night on Earth I wished you were sleeping next to me. I was always daydreaming about our future. Trust me, it always held multiple children."

Andros blushed and looked down at his shoes.

"I guess I kind of overreacted, didn't I?" He sighed.

"No, because you do have a point. Just the fact that we know we want to continue this isn't enough. We've got so much more to talk about. We just turned a blind eye to it." Ashley smiled, before looking away as she continued in a soft mutter. "Sorry I scared you."

"You live to scare me." Andros laughed, pulling her close, mind clear of any doubt. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

Ashley smiled and kissed him deeply in reply.

"I think we should get back." She told him reluctantly. "Brand and Rise are rather protective right now."

"Not just them." Andros told her truthfully, pulling her close to his side as he started walked back to her house. "You're not leaving my sight anymore. I lost you once and I don't plan on doing that again anytime soon."

Ashley laughed and leaned against him as they walked.

"Agreed."

**A few days later**

"Come here you." Ashley grinned, sprawling on his bed and beckoning for him to join her.

"You sure I'm not going to get killed for having you here?" He asked, crawling onto the bed next to her, one hand slowly trailing over her body, clad in _his_ bathrobe, as he used the other to prop himself up a little.

"My brothers are working the night shift today." She assured him. "They won't even know I was never home tonight. And besides," she added a little mischievously, "they never heard me complaining when the noise from their rooms kept me up all night."

Andros made a disgusted face and she giggled, pulling herself up just enough to place a sound kiss on the tip of his nose.

"Maybe I should have Karone stay over at Nathi's, just to be on the safe side." Andros groaned, realising his sister was in the room right next to them.

"Don't worry about her, she's a big girl. And anyways," Ashley stretched out languidly and smiled wickedly, "there's not much of a difference between the sounds of you getting laid and you not getting laid from what she told me."

Sputtering, Andros drew away quickly, incoherent protests spewing from his mouth as his face reddened. She laughed easily, reaching up for him, eyes telling him it was alright.

Her hands spidered up to his hair, tugging on it as she pulled him down to kiss the life out of him. Uncomplainingly, Andros opened his mouth to her when she begged for entrance.

After a few minutes they came up for air and Ashley smiled at him breathlessly.

"And what do you think you're doing in my dreams?" She then retorted with a wink, making Andros blush again.

A smirk started spreading on his face and his free hand started running up and down her leg, right underneath his bathrobe. Ashley returned his smirk with a wicked smile and pulled him on top of her.

He nuzzled his face into her neck as he started untying the robe, her hands travelling down his toned chest. He grinned against her skin as he kissed her and inhaled her intoxicating scent.

He pulled back abruptly and stared at her.

"What's wrong?" Ashley asked surprised, clutching the robe against her when Andros got up.

"You smell like vanilla." He muttered.

"So?" Ashley asked, sitting up.

"My _mom_ always smelled like vanilla. I'm not having sex with my mom!"

"You're annoying, you know that." Ashley accused, groaning as she tied the robe more securely.

Andros stuck out his tongue at her. "I think we'd better go get some sleep anyway." He offered. "Tomorrow's going to be a hard day, I can tell."

"And waste all these precious moments alone together just sleeping?" Ashley raised an eyebrow at him. "I don't want to go to sleep just yet. Can't we just talk for a bit? Now is as good a time as any. Who knows when we'll next be together like this."

"There's so much we should talk about." Andros sighed. "I don't know where to start."

"I do." Ashley whispered as they settled into a comfortable position in each others arms, leaning against the headboard. She stared out in front of her for a few silent moments before she took a deep breath and started talking.

"It was utter chaos around us. We didn't even notice we were separated from you and Zhane until I don't know how long after. That's when the panic started I guess. It only got worse when Kobin fell. He, uh… he demorphed, and… never got up again. Nathi was the next and then Elias. I thought… I was so sure they were dead." She shook her head, hair falling forward around her face. "I could hardly stand, and it took everything I had just to keep getting up, but - But nothing I did was enough. There were just _so_ many of them."

"I remember twisting away from Darkonda's blade, trying to catch the blow on my back." She caught his eye and smirked as if to say 'guess all that training pulled off'. "Just my luck that my morph failed the instant he struck. I guess it happened simultaneously. I remember," and here her eyes closed, "the _pain_ just before passing out. And then, next thing I know I'm in one of the most basic shuttles, my back on fire and it just hurt so much everywhere, and god, I remember wishing I would just die. I just know I thought of you in those moments; I had to know what happened to KO-35, and everyone else, but mostly I just tried to remember you."

Silent tears were running down her cheeks now and Andros pulled her close, placing a soft kiss on her hair, but otherwise keeping silent.

"I managed to hack the system. I didn't pay attention to anything then, just found a report on KO-35 and… and you were alive. When I found out you were alive, it was like I had a reason now… it – it was like everything would be okay as long as you were alive." Instinctively, she reached up to swipe away her tears, gathering herself. "Um… Then I looked at the programmed course of the shuttle. Long story short, it was headed towards the sun in the Sol system, and it would have to pass by Earth."

"I got the shuttle to go off course and make a stop at Earth. There I got out and sent it back on its way. What happened after is all a blur. But one way or another I made it to my uncle's house."

"I'm glad you did." Andros whispered softly. "And I'm glad you're here now."

"I nearly didn't make it." Ashley confessed. "They told me I was knocking on the gates of heaven several times. They'd just gotten a new camera and Cody was toying around with it. They gave me the tape and I was this close to burning it after a saw it… but I couldn't."

"Can I see it sometime?" Andros asked after a few moments of silence.

"It's not a pretty sight."

"Ash… Rangers… It's common knowledge they don't scar because of the power's assisted healing… Not easily anyways. That scar on your back tells any ranger just how close you came to losing your life for your planet. I know it's not pretty, and I know it's not flattering or one of your proudest moments, but Ash… I need to know. I just… I need to. I can tell - your injuries are burdening you. Please let me share the load." He was begging her now and he could tell she was about to protest. "It doesn't have to be now, you know. But someday, when you're ready to share it."

"Can we… can we not talk about this anymore?" Ashley muttered. "I'm tired."

"Of course." He assured her and turned off the lights. They crawled under the covers and lay down spooning each other. Andros held Ashley tightly to his chest and placed one last kiss in her hair. "Sweet dreams." He whispered softly. "I love you."

The words were softly echoed back and he knew that, even though it would be hard for a while still, after two years apart they'd proven their love alone was enough to make it through anything life could throw at them.

A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! Consider this my Christmas present to you all.

Okay, so here I'll make an apology for making all of you wait so long for this next chapter. I can, however, explain myself.

Firstly I've been pretty much working a full-time job. This was required for me to get my Bachelor degree. Now, I've graduated and though I will be starting a full-time job, I don't have to worry about school stuff anymore, which, hopefully leaves me with a bit more free time.

Secondly, my plot monkeys have been taking an extensive holiday. While at the start of this story, the chapters just flowed out, I noticed that the last few chapters I posted were getting harder and harder to write until I would just stare at my screen for hours without getting a single new thing typed. Recently I've read all of Scarred and in doing so, my plot monkeys have returned from vacation. Though I am sorry I made you all wait so long, I'm not sorry for the break I took from writing. In my opinion if I would've continued writing and forcing out chapters, this story would have been ruined by a very crappy and badly written ending half.

I hope you can all understand and are still with me to see this story to its end. I think I have writing material to see this story make close to 50 chapters in total and luckily, all important scenes are mostly already written, making finishing this story a case of connecting the final dots.

One chapter can't make me say I'm back yet, but I'm trying to make a comeback. Although, I definitely won't be updating as frequently as I used to.


	43. Chapter 43

_Summary__: Andros has lost everything that ever meant something to him… did he?_

_**Phantom Rogue**__: Yes, THAT chapter. Wow, you seem to be waking up Banshee a lot with your laughing._

_**Zeopurple**__: In all honesty, I, myself, had to go back and reread the whole thing before I could continue writing it._

_**Johnny**__: Sorry, I made you wait so long, but I'm glad to see you did stick around for it._

_**LunarFairyPrincess1989**__: Well, if that last chapter made you happy, this one definitely will do so too._

_**Anyabar1987**__: Thanks for the offer. I might take you up on it, though right now I'm using Rosa as a wall to bounce ideas off. Glad you liked the chapter._

_**AA Lover**__: Well, I had the chance now… finally. The email came in just after I turned off my laptop to go to bed. (My phone told me.) So here it is. Glad you loved the chapter._

**Scarred**

**Chapter 43**

"Don't peek." Andros warned.

"I'm not!" Ashley protested. "And I still don't see what the point of this is. Brand and Rise are going to be looking for me soon."

"We're almost there, I promise." Andros assured her, guiding her through the door of a building and into the nearest lift. Once they reached the right floor, he guided her out and walked her down the hall. He keyed the access code into a keypad next to a door and it slid open with a soft hiss. Gently nudging Ashley inside, he whispered, "You can open your eyes now."

Slowly, she stepped carefully into the room, opening her eyes which gradually widened as she took in the sight. "It's… wow. It's beautiful." She murmured, before turning to him in confusion. "But what are we doing here?"

He took a deep breath, hands stuck in his pockets, and looked around the room again. "These apartments were finished not too long before the fall and they survived the battle relatively unharmed. They're liveable and there are still a few available." Andros explained, his hands coming up to motion around him. "This… is one of them."

Ashley spun around to face him with wide eyes. "Andros… are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Ash, I know we used to say we had all the time in the universe and so there was no need to rush anything in our relationship. But," and now his words spilled out in a rush, as if he had been practicing this for a while. "The fall of KO-35 and spending two years thinking you were dead showed me that we might not have that much time at all. And I… I don't want to waste a single moment with you anymore." Andros walked over to her and took her hands. "So, if you think I'm asking you to move into this apartment with me, then yeah, I'm saying what you think I'm saying."

A brief moment passed as Ashley stared up at him. "I'd _love_ to," she said finally, eyes shining sincerely. "But… But you know Brand would never allow it. They did only got me back two months ago."

"Actually, I think I have a way to get them to agree."

"Oh?"

"Set a wedding date." Andros smiled a little hopefully. "I know we're still young, but like I said, I don't want to waste any more time than we have to… and I know I'm ready to take this step."

"Then I just have one thing to say." Ashley replied seriously, and then her face melted into a matching grin. "When?"

"Well, we're still rebuilding much of the colony, but Zhane's found a lot of colonists already and many people are returning on their own. So, about three months should give us enough time to have finished most of the work that needs to be done and leave us some time to plan a wedding."

"About three months it is." Ashley smiled brightly, reaching out to grab his arm and wrap herself around it. "But what about Karone? Is she supposed to stay all alone at your parents' house?"

"Damn," Andros muttered. "I hadn't thought about that."

Ashley laughed in response. "Don't worry," she promised, "We'll figured something out by then." As she said so, their communicators beeped and Andros answered his promptly.

"Talk to us."

"Us?" A mock accusing voice rang out and Andros winced slightly. "Did you steal Ash again? Because Brand's just about ready to start sending out a search party."

"Nathi…" Andros threatened and Ashley giggled.

"Right. Anyways, another group of colonists is arriving and Kin Won asked for our presence to greet them."

"We're on our way."

They left the apartment and quickly made their way to the spaceport. Once there they found Karone leaning against the wall next to the open door as excited voices drifted out. She glanced up at them and wrung her hands, smiling weakly in greeting. "Karone?" Andros asked in worry, walking over to his sister while Ashley peeked through the door opening.

"Your parents." Ashley whispered when she came back. Slowly, Andros' eyes lit up and he took Karone's hand with a look of determination.

"Come on." He told Karone, leading her into the building. "It will be alright, I promise. And besides," he added a little brashly, "no matter how they react, you'll always be my little sister and there's no way I'm letting you go again."

Karone tightened her grip on Andros's hand when everyone in the room turned to look at the three of them walking in. A long moment passed before a hesitant whisper broke the silence.

"Andros?" Ayrana asked, hands pressed to face, tears forming in eyes. When he nodded, a tremulous smile forming on his face she let out a jubilant cry. "Thank the power you're alive!" Her eyes then travelled to Karone and their clasped hands. "Ashley?" she whispered eagerly.

"Nope, that would be me." Ashley grinned, skipping past them and walking over to first hug Ayrana and then Tane. "And I'm guessing it wasn't Zhane who sent you."

"No, though it's good to hear he's alive too." Tane replied. "Saryn found us and told us of the winning of the war and recolonisation of KO-35."

"So he's back to being Saryn? Last I heard of him he was still hiding behind the mask of the Phantom Ranger." Andros then turned to look Karone in the eye; he tilted his head in a silent question. When she nodded and squeezed his hand tightly he turned back, pulling her forth to stand beside him. "Well, since you didn't run into Zhane, I guess none of you have heard yet… Mom, dad, everyone… I got my sister back. I found Karone."

It was as if he had declared he was a woman.

An anticipating silence hung in the air as Ayrana digested this information, first clearly unwilling to believe it, and then, as she looked more closely at Karone, wanting more and more for it to be true.

"Karone?" Ayrana breathed. "Is that beautiful young woman really my baby girl?"

"Where did you find her?" Tane asked, looking at the two in disbelief. "We tried everything; we exhausted every lead, bribed and bought so much information on Onyx and everything lead to a dead end." His eyes were wary, as if unable to accept that after everything he had done it still hadn't been enough to find the girl that was now standing in front of him.

Andros took a slight step forward as if to shield Karone from any bad reactions as he steeled himself to answer the weighty question. "I… Dark Spector wasn't holding her prisoner… exactly. He… he had her raised to become Astronema."

Everyone was silent for a moment, the ones who had already known waiting with bated breath to see how the others would react and those who had just found out trying to progress this new information. Then Ayrana walked forward and pulled both her children into a loving embrace. Tane followed her a half second later and wrapped his arms around his family.

"We've all done things we're not proud of." He told his daughter, his voice just loud enough to carry to the others. "I'm just glad you're back with us."

Karone smiled up at him and then looked at the rest of the newly arrived colonists. They nodded to her and a tall red haired woman in pink stepped forward. "Do you remember us?"

"Vaguely." Karone admitted.

"I'm Terna." The woman said. "Nathi's mother, but you probably figured that. And this is my son Camai."

She pointed to a red haired boy, just slightly taller than Nathi, but from the little bits she remembered and what was slowly coming back to her, she knew Camai was just around a year younger than she was.

Another woman took a tentative step forward and gave her a careful smile. "Hi, I'm Nisary." She introduced. "I'm-"

"Kobin's older sister." Karone finished for her, smile a little brighter now. It wasn't hard to guess; she looked a lot like her younger brother, only with more feminine features. She was also a good five inches shorter than him.

"By five years." Nisary grinned and Kobin groaned softly. "And these are our parents, Zalic and Hailine." She introduced the two adults standing closest to her.

It was obvious her children had gotten Hailine's facial features, from the thick eyebrows to the shape of their noses and mouths. She had dark brown hair and deep, dark brown eyes. Her husband, Zalic, was slightly taller than she was and it was obvious his children had gotten their blonde hair from him. Though Karone dimly remembered him as having the same dirty blonde hair as Kobin, his hair now was slightly darker, and more sandy blonde.

"Karone, these are my parents." Elias said, pulling her attention away from Kobin's family. "My mom, Lithe and my dad, Jerichi."

Lithe was a petite woman. Her hair was brown with a reddish shine, and her eyes were a soft hazel colour, a colour that, she thought with a smile, reminded her slightly of Andros' eyes. The smile that was playing on her lips could only be a mirror image of her son's.

Jerichi could only be described as the model for his son's features. Elias was a near carbon copy of his father; the only difference being that Jerichi looked slightly out of shape next to his son in his ranger uniform.

As the introductions were going on, Tane had noticed that, while the other rangers were all standing with their families, Ashley stood all alone. He walked over to her and wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders. "Your family will surely return soon." He told her quietly.

"I know," she said reassuringly. "And I'm not alone. Brand, Risey and Esai are here. And Zhane's out looking for other colonists."

"But?" Tane pressed, knowing there was something she was hiding.

"But…" And she rubbed her forehead, "I wish Jeff was here to yell at Brand for trying to control every aspect of my life again. Get it through his thick skull that I'm old enough to make my own decisions and he should respect that. I love Brand, so much, and I get that he wants to keep me close after thinking I was dead for two years, but still, it's not easy to live with such a tight lease on." Ashley let out a frustrated sigh and looked down, hair falling forward to hide her face. "I'm sorry," she said sheepishly after a moment. "I shouldn't have said that."

"No, I think you're absolutely right." Tane said, a twinkle in his eyes and a sly grin on his lips as he watched her toying with her ring. "Now, how about I tell Brand that you're staying the night with us and nothing he says will change that. And then you can fill us in about what we've missed and when you plan on setting a date."

"Actually…" Andros cut in, stealing his girl away from his father. "We just did."

A/N: And that's where I leave off. Blame **Phantom Rogue** is you don't agree. I'm dedicating this chapter to her. She helped me out with figuring out the looks for Kobin and Elias's families. And she's always a great help when I need feedback to some of my ideas.

Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I'm AH/AY and I'm a review addict… please give me my fix?


	44. Chapter 44

_Summary__: Andros has lost everything that ever meant something to him… did he?_

_**Phantom Rogue**__: Haha! I LOVE Jack Sparrow. And you better like Andros's family… they're here to stay!_

_**AA Lover**__: Yay! A fix! A fix! Yeah, gotta love Tane._

_**Star Fata**__: You're alive! Glad you liked the chapter and glad to see you're still around to read this._

_**LunarFairyPrincess1989**__: Well, you just will have to, won't you? Wait, I mean._

_**Johnny**__: Yeah, Karone is one lucky girl._

_**Zeopurple**__: Glad you loved the chapter! Enjoy this one._

**Scarred**

**Chapter 44**

"Zhane." Ashley smiled when she saw the caller on the screen. "Long time no see – oh, wait a minute, I'll call Andros."

"That really isn't nece…" Zhane started, but as Ashley called Andros' name, he shrugged.

"Maybe not for you," Ashley said, turning back when Andros yelled an affirmative, "but we've wanted to talk to you for a while now… together."

"Okay… did I miss something?" Zhane screwed up his face.

"You could say that." Andros laughed as he appeared.

Ashley got up to let Andros sit down before sitting herself down on his lap, settling herself in comfortably with a teasing grin. Zhane made a face at them and they laughed.

"Oh I see," he mock complained, "You called him over so you could go all mushy in front of me. Now what did you want to talk about, before I feel like puking?"

Andros and Ashley laughed again and looked at each other for a moment.

"You tell him." Ashley whispered to Andros.

"Well, I finally managed to pry Ash from her brothers' overprotective arms about." Andros started.

"Oh no!" Zhane exclaimed in mock horror. "Sickeningly sweet cuteness 24/7."

"Shut up for a moment." Andros retorted with a laugh, unable to keep up a serious façade for long. "The only reason I got Ash out is because we set a wedding date."

"Well, congrats you two, when?"

Ashley bit her lip and sighed.

"We really wanted to tell you sooner, but with us not knowing where you were and having to rely on you calling, well, we just missed each other." Ashley explained before adding, a little more quietly. "Two months."

"We really want you there along with our parents." Andros informed him. "But we can only push it back as far as a week."

"I'll see what I can do on the parents department. If anything I'll just get back there myself and go look again afterwards." Zhane promised.

Ashley shook her head, leaning forward pleadingly. "When you come home, you're coming home to stay." She told him softly, firmly. "Zhane, please, don't make us say goodbye again."

"Then how?" Zhane sighed in reply.

"There are others, but you can't keep doing this to us or Esai. She's happy, I know she is, but she'd be so much happier with you, in your own home."

Zhane sighed and nodded. "You're right. I miss Esai too, and I guess that old house is still covered in dust and dirt…"

"You don't think we're playing maid for you, now did you?" Andros commented.

Zhane laughed and shook his head.

"I should get going again." He glanced around and gave them a regretful smile. "Again, congrats you two. I'll do what I can about, um, everything, promise. Tell the other's I said 'hi' and give Esai a big hug and kiss for me."

"We will. Now take care, Zhane." Ashley smiled.

"Don't get into trouble, since we aren't around to get you out of it." Andros teased and Zhane stuck out his tongue.

After a final wave Zhane cut off the connection and Andros reached out, turning the com system off.

"Hey," Ashley said in surprise, "what are you doing that for? Now they can't reach us anymore."

"That's the idea." Andros grinned, one hand leaving her waist and coming to rest at the back of her neck.

With a little smile of understanding, Ashley let herself be pulled into a kiss, pouting when Andros broke it.

"So what did you have in mind that you don't want to be reached?" Ashley murmured softly.

"This."

He got to his feet, cradling her in his arms. He pressed his lips to hers again as he slowly walked in the direction of their bedroom.

"I could get used to this." Ashley laughed gently, just as the bedroom door closed behind them.

**A week later**

Ashley sat with her legs crossed in the middle of Karone's bed. She held a datapad in her hands, scrolling through dress designs. Karone was standing in front of her closet, sorting through the clothes in it.

"How about this one?" Ashley asked, holding the datapad up for Karone to see. The other girl spared a moment to glance over her shoulder before turning back to her closet, shaking her head. "Yeah, you're right," Ashley agreed out loud. "Too frilly. It's not me…" She looked up to see Karone nod absently as she rummaged through her closet. Grinning a little mischievously, Ashley added loudly, "You know, Zhane's not coming back for a while. You'll have _plenty_ of time enough to shop for a whole new wardrobe to impress him."

"What makes you say that?" Karone turned to look at Ashley suspiciously.

"Oh, come on!" Ashley laughed light-heartedly. "Andros told me you went on a date with him when you were Astronema, and how obvious were you two before he left?" Ashley sniggered. "It's nothing to be ashamed of you know." She added reassuringly, leaning back on the bed. "I know he's my cousin and all, but I'll still admit he's good looking."

"And so I should just date him because he's good looking and we get along?" Karone asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes and no." Ashley shrugged. "Zhane's looks are just a plus; the getting along, as you put it, would be the reason for dating."

"What if he's met someone else while out looking for other colonists?" Karone countered. "Or what if that attraction, as _you_ put it, is gone?"

"What if it's still there? You might regret ignoring it." Ashley shot back. "And he hasn't mentioned meeting anyone yet. Trust me, every time Andros and I talk to him, he's always asking about you."

"I-… I don't know, Ash." She looked away bashfully. "I mean, okay, so I like him, but he's Andros's best friend-"

"And I'm Zhane's cousin but that doesn't stop me from being with Andros. Trust me, Andros wouldn't mind." Ashley said firmly. "But it's your decision. We can't force you to date him." She paused before saying, "Just do me one favour."

"Of course." Karone smiled.

"If you decide to date Zhane, give Andros a heads up? He'll be okay with it, but he'll need some time to stop seeing the little six-year-old you were whenever he looks at you."

"Is it smart to date his best friend then?"

"Absolutely." Ashley answered with a drawl. "Zhane knows how much you mean to Andros and Andros knows he can trust Zhane. You'll be saved the embarrassment of 'The Big Brother Speech' being given to your boyfriend."

"The big brother speech?" Karone laughed.

"Yeah, you know, hurt my sister and I'll hurt you and that sort of crap. I will honestly admit," and here she let out a rueful laugh, "that I was glad your dad was there when Andros and I told Brand and Rise that we had set a wedding date and were moving in together." Ashley raised her eyebrows meaningfully.

Karone sat down next to Ashley and stretched out beside her on the bed. "You really love my brother, don't you?" She whispered, looking up.

"Yeah." Ashley smiled softly. "More than anything. I can't imagine a life without him that would be worth living."

"How… how did you know he was the one?"

"Well…" she shrugged and fell backwards to lie next to Karone. "I got along with him better than any of my other friends. I mean, we just understood and got through to each other on a totally different level than we did with other people. I knew I liked spending time with him and I took a chance on him when he decided to take a chance on me and ask me out." Ashley turned her head and smiled a little, teasingly. "The way you should with Zhane."

"Maybe… But, I mean… how do I know I can have… _that_, with Zhane?" Karone asked in a small voice.

"By taking a chance on him. You're not evil Karone, you never have been and it's not wrong to feel good about yourself. Even if it doesn't last, there's no reason not to enjoy the attention."

"You know… I just might do that." Karone smiled shyly. "Guess we'll just have to wait for Zhane to get back."

A/N: And on that note… I'm ending the chapter. Please review?


	45. Chapter 45

_Summary__: Andros has lost everything that ever meant something to him… did he?_

_**xSapphirexRosesxFanx**__: Oh, don't worry about Ash changing her soap scent. That night she had borrowed some that was already there, which just happened to be vanilla scented._

_**Johnny**__: You totally got it._

_**Unicorn Mare**__: Thanks, enjoy._

_**Zeopurple**__: Actually, I'm not too sure what happens between them._

_**LunarFairyPrincess1989**__: Thanks, have fun reading this chapter._

_**AA Lover**__: Well… you know me too well…_

_**Phantom Rogue**__: -laughs-_

**Scarred**

**Chapter 45**

"I'm sorry Zhane didn't manage to find your family, Ash." Ayrana told her, wrapping an arm around Ashley's shoulder comfortingly.

"Yeah." Ashley agreed sadly. "But," she said firmly, "you're here and Zhane's back in time for the wedding. That's enough for me."

"Ashley." A voice called and Ashley turned around.

"Uncle Leo! Aunt Riley! Grandma!" Ashley exclaimed.

Ayrana withdrew her arm so Ashley could run over and greet her Terran family.

"When did you arrive?" Ashley demanded as she hugged her family close, laughing with delight.

"Just now - and before you say anything, we told them not to tell you." Leo laughed. "Good surprise, huh?"

Ashley smiled at them, pulling them over to the group she had just left.

"Come on, you've _got_ to meet Andros's parents." Ashley smiled giddily.

A round of introductions was made and Tane made sure to thank Leo and Riley multiple times for taking Ashley in and watching over her. It wasn't until a soldier interrupted them, telling them the shuttles had been cleared for landing, that the conversation moved on.

"Shuttle_s_?" Andros asked in surprise. "There's only supposed to be one."

"That's just what I was told. I don't know any more about it than you do."

Everyone looked at each other confused, before looking up at the sky. A small dot soon appeared, growing every second until a tiny shuttle could be made out. Then another one appeared, and another, until soon about a dozen shuttles were visible in the sky.

Everyone watched in anticipation as the first landed and the shuttle hatch opened slowly with a hiss. A proudly grinning Zhane emerged, saluting them cockily.

"I ran into another group of colonists on my way home." He said. "Thought I'd surprise you."

The rest of the shuttles landed, and small groups of colonists emerged. Familiar faces passed, all happy to be back home and see all their rangers safe and sound, contrary to the stories. Many of them congratulated Andros and Ashley on their upcoming wedding, laughing and smiling, so happy to be back on their home planet.

At last there was only one shuttle left. It seemed to take longer for this shuttle to land, and when finally the hatch opened, no one appeared for several more moments.

Then all of a sudden someone bolted out.

"Rise!" A familiar voice yelled and soon two identical boys were caught in a hug.

"Jacal." Risey smiled. "It's good to have you back."

"Definitely." The other agreed.

Ashley watched her two youngest brothers in disbelieving awe. She hadn't expected to see any of her family today, and now… Jacal turned and beamed, walking over to wrap her into his arms.

"Missed ya, baby sis." He whispered, warm breath tickling her ear.

"He-_ey_, don't we get any hugs?" A laughing voice asked from behind her.

Ashley pulled out of her brother's arms and spun around upon hearing the familiar voice. Standing there on the ramp of the shuttle were her parents, Jeff, Dayla, Jasah and…

"CODY!"

Ashley let out a shriek, rushing forward to fling her arms around her cousin. He hugged her back tightly.

"How did you get here? What happened to you?" Ashley demanded as she pulled back.

"Later." Cody murmured and pushed her towards her parents.

"My sweet little baby girl." Elevine cried, hugging Ashley close to her. "My sweet, sweet darling Angel. We thought you were dead. You're alive, oh, you're here and alive." She pulled back for a moment to stare intently at Ashley's face, her serious expression melting into a wide, teary smile. "I almost didn't believe Cody when he told us you were on Earth."

Blinking rapidly, Ashley sniffed, and then sobbed as the tears began pouring down her face. She nodded at her mother's words, smiling and choking with laughter. With a strangled sob, she buried her face in Elevine's shoulder.

"I was _so_, s-so scared you hadn't-" Gulping, Ashley sobbed. "hadn't made it out. So scared you'd been k-killed or enslaved or…" Trailing off, she bawled harder, wrapping her arms tightly around her mom for the first time in years.

"So, what's this about a wedding?" Jeff asked finally, once Ashley released her mother and turned to hug him.

Ashley immediately blushed a deep crimson and Jeff laughed.

"Just teasing, sis. You deserve this. Just remember, if you're not happy, I got dibs on him first." Jeff promised.

**Several few hours later**

Everyone had gathered inside the Ranger Dome, since it was the only building with a room big enough to hold everyone and still offer semi-privacy for intimate conversations. The moment everyone was settled, Ashley rounded on Cody.

"Start talking, buddy." She threatened.

Cody laughed and nodded. "Okay, so you already know how I was taken. Afterwards Darkonda took me to Onyx and sold me on the slave market there."

"We already knew that." Andros cut in. "That and that the ship transporting you afterwards crashed."

"It didn't really crash so much as it passed by a planet hiding Karovan colonists who proceeded to shoot it down." Cody grinned, pleased at the interest on everyone's face. "The creatures who bought me were a humanoid species, so at first I was considered one of them. And just my luck, I was the only human among the slaves." He turned to Ashley, smile softening for her. "Actually, Ash, I have you to thank for my life."

"Oh? And how did I pull that one off?"

"They spotted my tattoo." Cody shrugged. "And when I explained how I got it… well, I was quickly introduced to my extended family."

Jonathon reached over to rub his daughter's shoulder. "How happy we were," he mused with a gentle smile, "to hear that our daughter was alive and had found a place where she would be safe."

"Probably as happy as I am that you're all here." Ashley smiled back and nuzzled into Andros. "I don't think anything could ruin this for me."

**A few days later**

"Ashley… can I talk to you for a moment?"

Ashley looked up at her mother and nodded, motioning for her to come in.

"Is, um, is Andros around?" Her mother asked as they walked into the living-room, avoiding eye contact.

"No, he's out working on some repairs." Ashley answered. "Why?"

"There's something you need to know. You both need to, actually, but I should tell you first." Elevine said as she sat down.

"I was going to offer you a drink, but you're freaking me out, so that'll just have to wait." Ashley eyed her mother warily, sitting down on the couch facing her. "What's going on?"

There was a moment's silence, and then Elevine sighed. "You know that my pregnancy with you was hard, harder than any the doctor had seen before."

Ashley nodded and bit her lip. She didn't think she was going to like this conversation.

"I was pumped full of medicine to sustain the pregnancy, but… not all of them were good for the baby - for you. That's why you had to have check ups more regularly than the other kids. They wanted to make sure the drugs weren't affecting _you_ too much."

"But there weren't any lasting effects, were there?" Ashley interrupted, a little forcefully. "I mean, I would've known. I _would_ know."

"There is one, or there might be." Elevine confessed, looking at her daughter pleadingly. "But – But Ashley, you have to understand. I - _We_ all wanted you so badly. There were risks we normally wouldn't have taken, but we knew you were worth it."

Ignoring her mother's impassioned speech, Ashley whispered, "What was the effect?" She choked, almost unable to even ask the question.

"You… um… having a baby might not be as easy as you think." Elevine looked down at her hands, and then reached out for Ashley's. "The moment you were born, you were checked out more thoroughly than any other newborn. We were told you were a healthy baby, but… you might not be able to have kids of your own. They weren't sure," she added hastily, "They just wanted to keep on eye on you."

"Did… did they ever figure it out?" Ashley whispered.

"No, not for 100 percent, but…" Elevine trailed off and looked her daughter in the eye before continuing. "There's a chance you might be infertile. I don't know how big it is, they couldn't say. The only thing they were sure off was… that… getting pregnant is going to be very hard. And even then… your body might reject the baby." She said this in a stilted voice, as if unwilling to comprehend it herself.

Unconsciously Ashley placed a hand on her stomach, tears springing into her eyes as she suppressed a sob.

"I know you and Andros have been talking about kids for a long time." Elevine continued, a little more easily. "I wanted to tell you sooner, so you both knew what you were getting into. But," and here she let out a little rueful laugh, "Andros beat us, giving you that ring so early. And after that… well, this was the first opportunity I had."

Tears started spilling from Ashley's eyes and Elevine pulled her daughter into a warm hug. Ashley let her, the embrace of her mother comforting her in a way nothing else could. She knew like just how hard it was to hear she couldn't have a baby, or another baby in her case. She even knew how it felt to nearly lose one.

The thought occurred to Ashley to blame her mother for this, but was washed away almost immediately by the gentle hands of Elevine caressing her back. It would be so easy, but so wrong.

Elevine hugged her daughter, relieved and comforted that Ashley had taken it better than she could have.

Now all that was left to do… was tell Andros.

A/N: And on that bombshell… I'm ending the chapter and leaving you all hating me. REVIEW!


	46. Chapter 46

_Summary__: Andros has lost everything that ever meant something to him… did he?_

_**AA Lover**__: Start the hunt…_

_**LunarFairyPrincess1989**__: Well… he hasn't left… yet…_

_**Zeopurple**__: Glad you have such faith in stripey._

_**Johnny**__: You think this is bad? After such a bumpy road during the story so far… you actually think I'll go easy on them now just because they're back together and in love?_

_**Star Fata**__: -blushes- Thanks._

_**Rangerfan58**__: Well, I already answered the updating part in a pm. Glad to see you back._

_**KairiAngel13**__: Thank you, I think it's one of my best so far._

_**xSapphirexRosesxFanx**__: This soon enough? Writing this chapter the way it should be written was a bitch._

_**Phantom Rogue**__: Yes… I know you didn't review, so I'm not actually replying to anything, but… Review this one? –Andros pouty face–_

**Scarred**

**Chapter 46**

Ashley stood nervously in front of a full length mirror. Karone smiled reassuringly and put an arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry," she teased. "He's not going anywhere."

Ashley nodded and took in the dress she had eventually picked at the very last possible moment. The design was very simple, a pale yellow, formfitting, sleeveless dress with a v-cut neck, stopping just short of showing cleavage. The skirt of the dress flowed down to the floor, hiding her bare feet. Around her waist she wore a wide golden belt, held together by a diamond shaped buckle. Her hair was allowed to flow down to shoulders in its natural waves.

"I know." She eventually whispered. "It's just… I can believe this is actually happening."

Karone laughed. "You'd better believe it. Now, I think it's about time we went." She began moving towards the door when whispered words drifting through the room caught her attention.

"Karone? What if… what if I really can't get pregnant, or my body won't sustain a pregnancy, or-?"

Karone cut her off abruptly, drawing her into her arms. "Oh Ash… Andros doesn't care about that stuff; not as much as he cares about you. And hey," Karone smiled easily. "If it comes to it, I'll… I'll carry your baby for you, hmm?" She poked Ashley's cheek, brushing away a tear, and smiled. "So no crying. There's a very nervous brother of mine waiting for you."

Ashley nodded, composing herself, and letting Karone steer her out of the room. Outside a hover-car was waiting to take them to the spot she and Andros had chosen. The ride was spent in silence, Karone occasionally glancing over at Ashley with a little smile. There, Andros stood waiting for them and when the hover car stopped, he helped Ashley get out. He was wearing white dress pants and a white, long sleeved shirt with a high collar. Over this he was wearing a deep red, sleeveless tunic and a black belt. His feet, like Ashley's, were left bare.

Karone joined one of the two rows of people, forming an aisle for Andros and Ashley to walk down. Laura, standing next to her, smiled as she handed Karone a candle to match the rest of the people.

Andros looked at Ashley, who nodded and took his hand. Together they walked down the rows of their friends and family. They were both still a little surprised at how large their wedding party had become. At the end of the aisle a circle of candles burned with an open design of three interlocked spirals within.

Andros guided Ashley to the centre of the design, careful to avoid contact with the tiny candles. At the centre they turned to face each other and held each other's hands. The two rows now moved to stand around the circle of candles, forming a solid wall of bodies that kept the ceremony a private gathering that glowed with an effervescent light.

Andros took a deep breath and looked into Ashley's eyes as he began talking.

"Through all the trail and heartache of my life, no matter how hard it was sometimes to get up in the morning, you were always by my side, if not in person then in thought. No matter what anyone said, to me you were the most beautiful girl on the colony and still are. Whether is laughing, crying or just a simple touch in silent comfort, you always know what it is I need. I can think of no harder time in my life the past two years we spend apart, yet if I got the choice, I would go through them all over again for a chance to stand here with you tonight. They showed me just how much I truly love you and taught me never to take for granted what I've been given again. Ashley, you are the shining star that lights up my darkness, the unmovable rock when all things seem to disappear, the delicate angel that no one can destroy and the ever changing whirlwind that blows through my life so it's never boring. Now I stand before you here tonight, surrounded by those we love, promising forever. For every triumph, I bring a smile; for every bump in the road, a shoulder to cry on; for every joke, a laugh; for every hurt, a tear; and for every moment for now and the rest of eternity, my ever lasting love. This I promise you, in front of these witnesses, as I take you to be my one and only until the worlds stop turning, the suns burn out and the universe is no more. From this moment on, I'm the most blessed of men in calling you my wife."

Andros reached for the ring on Ashley's right hand, his own shaking slightly. Their eyes locked as he pulled the ring from her finger and transferred it to her left hand.

Ashley's eyes were brighter than usual, with tears brimming in them. She offered Andros a watery smile before she took a deep breath.

"Even though I was forever told it was not true, I always felt I had something to prove. Anything I ever did was already done before by my brothers, other rangers or even the older kids down the street. I never thought anything about me could ever be special, except when I'm with you. You give meaning to my life. You gave me a reason to keep fighting, even when Death was calling out my name. You taught me that beauty is not made by of looks or words, but lives in the eyes of those that look beyond what they see. You made me want to be the girl only you could see. You can put a smile on my face with just a look and you won't even know you've done it. You make me laugh and cry and you never walk away when life gets too much. You are the air that I need to breathe, the water after spending a month in the dessert, the warm shower on a cold winter morning and the kiss that I need more than that air and water put together. Tonight, surrounded by those we hold dearest, I make a promise of forever. For every frown, I bring a smile; for every cloud, I bring a silver lining; for every closed door, an open window; a wish for every shooting star; and from now until the stars burn out, my undying love. I promise this now, in front of these witnesses, as I take you to be my one and only until all has ended. From this moment on, I'm the most blessed of women in calling you my husband."

A plain silver ring floated towards Ashley. She took it into her hands and slipped it onto the ring finger of Andros's left hand. Their eyes never left each other's and a small smile started playing on Andros's lips. When she released his hand, he raised them and gently cradled her face in them, while he moved in and tenderly brushed his lips against hers.

"Forever and always." He whispered when he pulled back.

"Forever and always." Ashley echoed just as quietly.

The flames of the candles in the design sparkled purple before they began to extinguish from the outside in. When all the flames had gone out, everyone brought the candles they were holding to their lips and blew those out too. Now the only light in clearing were the stars littered in the sky and reflected by the lake close-by.

Everything was dark and quiet for a few moments longer. Finally Andros and Ashley stepped apart, just as a gentle breeze sweep through the grass. When they looked around everyone had left and they were all alone.

"Let's go home." Andros suggested. Not waiting for Ashley's response, nor wanting to waste time walking, he lifted his morpher to his lips. "Deca." Without another word a red and yellow light enveloped them and carried them away.

**The next day**

Everyone had gathered in one of the largest community halls of the colony. Most of the returned colonists had made an appearance to congratulate the newly wedded couple and celebrate their marriage. Said couple barely left each other's side and when they did, it was only for a brief period of time.

Zhane walked over to where Karone was standing, watching the beaming faces of her brother and sister. "Hey." He greeted as he went to stand next to her.

"Hey." She smiled back at him, a little giddy with joy. "They look happy, don't they?"

"They look perfect." He agreed, a little laugh in his voice. After a moment's pause, he added a little more softly, "So, are you going to spend the rest of the day just watching them, or are you going to join in on the celebration?"

"Zhane…" Karone warned, but it sounded weak even to her own ears.

"Please… may I have this dance?" Zhane all but begged. When she looked at him, he was holding up his hand. She quickly looked back to her brother and found both him and Ashley now watching them. The smile on Andros's face became gentler and was somehow reassuring when their eyes met.

"_Go on_." His mental voice urged. _"Have some fun."_

She turned back to look at Zhane and now recognized the look in his eyes as something not quite adoration but similar to. Her conversation with Ashley came back to her and she smiled. When she placed her hand in his, Zhane's face exploded with joy and he quickly led her to the middle of the dance floor, almost as if he was scared she'd change her mind if he didn't act immediately. She let out a jubilant laugh, attracting the amused looks of the couples dancing around them.

Andros and Ashley watched the pair dancing together. Before long Zhane and Karone were off in their own world, totally oblivious to the rest of the world. Close by Nathi and Elias were also wrapped up in each other and on the other side of the room Kobin was whispering into the ear of a pretty girl, Ailita. The two had been spending a lot of time together since they met and everyone expected them to soon officially announce to their friends they were dating.

"Do you think they'll be happy?" Andros asked quietly.

Ashley didn't need to ask who he meant. "Yes." She answered. "I can see Elias and Nathi getting married. For Kobin and Ailita it's too early to tell, but they'll be happy together for as long as they are. As for Zhane and Karone…" She thought about how to put her thoughts into words. "Zhane's going to have to be patient. Karone is willing to give him a shot, but she needs a chance at her own life too. He shouldn't be expecting too much too soon. They can be happy, as long as Zhane gives Karone her space when she needs it."

"And us? How do you see our future?"

"Well…" And she pretended to think. "It might take a while, a few arguments, maybe a divorce or two." Here she giggled when Andros nodded sagely. "But right now? I can't think of a better life than one right here by your side."

A/N: There! I did it! I think. I hope you think the wedding does the story the honour it deserves, because this story deserves that scene to be nothing less then perfect. Please review!

Curious about Ashley's dress, Andros's outfit and the design of the candles on the ground, I put up links to the pictures in my profile.

And everyone give a big thanks to Jenny, my beta-reader. She did a great job beta-ing this chapter and though this published chapter doesn't hold all her chances, she deserves some recognition. I'm just being anal about some details about the ceremony.


End file.
